


Starbuck's Journey To Redemption

by Treadstone17



Series: Battlestar Galactica Dawn Series [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Redemption, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: After arriving at Earth, Kara "Starbuck" Thrace is given a new lease on life. A few years after their arrival, the unthinkable happens: the Cylons are approaching Earth.In this companion piece to "Battlestar Galactica: Collision", we follow Kara's journey from after First Contact with Earth through the Earth-Cylon War. Kara finds herself in a familiar predicament: fighting a war for the survival of Humanity while fighting another war for her very soul.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewrite of "Battlestar Galactica: The Omaha Chronicles." I expanded it to give it more background and more fullness.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, and your feedback is always welcome. Peace.

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**

**STARBUCK'S ROAD TO REDEMPTION**

 

 _Dedicated to_ **Katee Sackhoff,** _not only a wonderful actress who made Starbuck into such an iconic character but an amazing human being and woman._

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

Winter, 2023

 

 ** **It had been nine months**** since _Galactica_ and her rag-tag fugitive fleet had arrived at Earth. It was a gift from the heavens that after what looked to be a suicide run against The Colony, they had somehow ended up on the doorstep of a world that was filled with human beings.

Admiral William Adama was sitting in the Oval Office of The President Of The United States. He and President Justin Bond could converse in English these days. The speed with which the linguists from both The Fleet and on Earth had been able to teach each other how to speak the others' language had amazed Bill. He still wasn't completely fluid in the language, but he could get by easily enough.

He knew President Justin Bond was learning the Caprican language but protocol dictated that when you were in the Oval Office, English was spoken. Besides he enjoyed practicing the language that had been chosen as the official diplomatic language between Earthlings and the Colonists.

There were two other people in the room with him besides the President. Even though he was speaking English better he always brought a translator just in case. He had also invited Captain Kara Thrace. Kara wasn't sure why she had been invited. She hadn't begun learning the English language and knew she'd feel a little dumb just sitting there while the two leaders talked, but Adama had insisted she go.

"Boss, I can't even understand the language. I've been out on Patrol so often that I haven't even had the chance." She was more than a little confused by the invitation.

"I know that Starbuck. However, I want you to come along. Maybe you can't understand the language but you're pretty good at studying body language and voice inflection. I want you to study the President closely while we're meeting. Once we've left his office, I'll fill you in on what was discussed and get your views on him."

"OK", she said somewhat doubtfully. "You're The Boss. I still don't understand all of this, but I'll play along. He probably doesn't even remember that I flew him up to _Galactica_ when you first met."

There was a very specific reason he wanted Kara to tag along but wasn't quite ready to divulge it yet.

"Mr. President, it's good to see you again", smiled the Admiral. "I know you've been quite busy working with your Congress and the United Nations to establish how we will deal with each other militarily and diplomatically." He grasped the President's extended hand.

"I extend to you my apologies, Bill. I've wanted to get back together with you for some time but events have been moving too damned fast lately. Politics is a hectic game these days". Justin Bond took a seat on an overstuffed chair across from Adama, the interpreter, and Kara.

"By the way, Mr. President, this is Captain Kara Thrace. She is perhaps the best fighter pilot we have. I mentioned that I'd bring her along. She doesn't speak the language yet. But I wanted her along to just observe."

"Kara", the President extended his hand with a warm smile, relaxing the younger woman. She took the offered hand, smiled and nervously nodded her head. Not knowing what was being said was a bit disconcerting. "We've met before, haven't we? You're the young lady that flew me from Andrews to _Galactica_." The translator turned the words into the Caprican language. Kara momentarily looked startled that he did remember her. _Maybe The Old Man is right. This guy is sharp._

The President and the Admiral spent the better part of ninety minutes discussing the issues of protocols between the Fleet and Earth, as well as what progress was being made between _Galactica_ and the nations on Earth with regards to military matters, possible joint training, the proposal before the U.N to build new Raptors, the new Falcon fighters, and other sundry issues.

Kara did as Adama instructed. She watched the President closely although she made sure she wasn't simply staring at him. Despite no commonality in language, she could tell he was a formidable individual. He was physically impressive, but not imposing and commanded respect. Starbuck had been advised he was a former fighter pilot himself and she recognized that air of military discipline that was prevalent on _Galactica_  which, she reminded herself she had sorely lacked quite often during her years as a pilot.

Kara was so focused on her observations that she hadn't caught on that the President had been studying her as well. He was a consummate politician, brought up in the rough-and-tumble world of politics in a Democratic nation. Good politicians didn't tip their hands too often. He knew the Admiral had brought her here for some reason so he had turned his instincts loose.

When the meeting concluded Adama asked Kara to wait in the outer office for a few moments.

"Mr. President, what did you think of Captain Thrace?" Adama knew the President Was a sharp guy and knew he had been studying Kara.

"From what I can gather, she's a very headstrong young woman. I already was acquainted with her piloting skills. I sense she is very committed to you. But I also got the sense she's a bit on the undisciplined side. I recognize the look of a fighter pilot and I can figure out pretty quickly what makes a pilot tick."

"You're a good judge of character, sir." Adama smiled. "You've described Captain Thrace quite well. She's a great pilot, but she's also had her problems with the crew and with her superior officers from time to time. She even slugged Tigh one time. I had to put her in the brig for that."

"I like Tigh but I'd have given a month's salary to see that." He chuckled. "Yes, I had a few like that during my days as a CAG, so I get it. But still, she has an impressiveness about her. The question of the moment is why did you bring her along?"

Bill Adama grinned and told President Bond what he had in mind. President Bond didn't commit to his idea, but he didn't say no, either.

"She has to learn the language first, Bill." The President pointed out.

"I know, sir, but she won't have a difficult time doing that, I guarantee you. In fairness to you, you need to read her entire military file."

"I had planned to Admiral, but do you think it will suddenly make me reconsider what I'm thinking?" Bill Adama had mentioned Kara Thrace's Military dossier with something less than complete enthusiasm.

"Sir, Kara's like a daughter to me, always has been", he began, "but her history is very complicated and very contradictory. I know you wouldn't hire her for the job without researching her, but I urge you to read her file and carefully."

 

* * *

 

 "OK, Boss, what exactly did you have in mind by having me here?" She didn't say it as a challenge but simply because she was dying to know the why of the thing.

"First of all, Captain, what do you think of the President?"

"I think he's an impressive guy. He's very sure of himself. He commands respect from those who are around him. I couldn't believe he remembered me. I see a lot of you and Lee in him-maybe that's because he was a jock as well. I think I'd want him on my side in a fight."

"Not bad, Starbuck", Bill said approvingly. "I came to those same conclusions quite a while ago myself. Even other world leaders seem to defer to him, which is interesting because he's only been President for a relatively short time. Part of that is the man himself, part is because he owns the most formidable military on the planet."

"He seems like the kind of guy I could easily work for, Boss. As I said I see a lot of you in him. But you're right, having the biggest and most toys that can go 'boom' also has to help."

"He was studying you as well Captain and came away pretty impressed", Bill Adama caught the surprise on her face and smiled. "You didn't know that, did you?"

"He was? No, I didn't even notice, Admiral", she said rather sheepishly. "How could he really study me when I was pretty much sitting there like a dummy watching him?"

"He's been around probably more blocks in his own way than I have. Any politician who has climbed to the top to lead his own country, and in many ways a planet, has to be a very observant and shrewd person, wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so", she said, slightly taken aback. "Makes him even more impressive."

"I did bring you here for a reason. I wanted the two of you to size each other up. You are aware that we are in the process of having Fleet Military Liaison Officers that will be at the service of every Head of State throughout the planet?"

"Yes, sir. Lee was filling me in on that last week. I think it's a good idea. It's a way for us to get to know each other on an official level." Kara could be headstrong Adama thought, but she was sharp as a razor as well.

The penny dropped. "Wait, you want _me_ to be his Fleet Liaison? You want me assigned here?" Part of her was aghast, but part of her was pretty impressed.

"Start learning English, Kara. You'll still have to go through an interview with him after you can speak the language, he wants to consider you as his Liaison, at least at this moment. That's an order, Captain."

 


	2. Chapter 2

I

 

Nine Months Later

 

 ** **Kara Thrace thought English**** was an ungodsly, fracked-up language compared to Caprican. She had been studying and studying the godsdamned language for nine months now and was preparing to hold a formal interview with the American President Justin Bond for the position of Fleet Military Attache to the White House. Starbuck knew it pretty well now. She had better because the President had insisted that it just be the two of them.

Kara still wondered why the hell Admiral Adama had thought she would be good for this position. She wasn't a desk jock: she was a fighter jock. But when The Boss orders you to get ready for something, you get ready for it. While she had obviously not been offered the assignment, Admiral Adama had assured her that the American President did indeed want to consider her to be his Aide.

He hadn't told her that the President had her entire military career with him.

Starbuck was driving a Raptor down to Joint Base Andrews where she had first landed to take the medical tests for The Fleet after arriving on Earth. From there she would take the President's helicopter, dubbed _Marine One_ to The White House. She wasn't really nervous. Starbuck had met the President twice now, but she hadn't been able to speak the language then.

President Justin Bond had just finished reading Captain Thrace's Official Service Record that Admiral Bill Adama had sent down to him months ago. He had read it more than a dozen times. He had a good first impression of Kara Thrace, yet reading her file had filled him with a lot of questions about the person that he thought he wanted.

To put it bluntly, Kara Thrace so far had had a long and tumultuous career. That was putting it mildly. He had discussed that career with Adama. He had gone over everything: the commendations for bravery and her reputation as perhaps the best fighter jock on _Galactica_ , maybe in the history of The Colonial Fleet; her history of insubordination; her penchant for sleeping around and her gift for quite generally pissing people off.

He wanted to give the Captain a chance to speak for herself on these matters, but he was going to be as blunt with her as her record was. The fact that Kara wasn't aware of what he knew about her would make her reactions even more instructive to him. Like everything involved with the Presidency, he took this with a dead seriousness. He wanted a certain type of person for the job and had to see if Captain Thrace would pass the litmus test.

"Please, take a seat, Captain Thrace", the President smiled broadly at the twenty-eight-year-old (as counted on Earth) pilot. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you, sir. May I have some ice water?" 

"One ice water, coming up." He said again, with a polite bow. After getting her the drink, he handed it to her and made himself comfortable.

"Kara, I'm glad that we can finally converse personally", he noted, "since at our other meeting we pretty much stared at each other." That made her laugh a little. That's what the President had wanted.

"True, sir. I was ordered to study you when we met here the first time and had no idea you were studying me back. I was pretty astonished."

"That's quite alright, Captain. I've had a lot of experience in studying people without them knowing", he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not used to not noticing things, sir." She commented back to the President.

"So, Starbuck, I want you to relax, and tell me a little bit about yourself in your own words. Don't worry about time. We have all of that that we need. I had my schedule cleared for this." He sat back to see what information she would volunteer.

Kara went on for about twenty minutes, going over her career in the Colonial Fleet. As any job applicant would she highlighted the positives: Twenty-nine commendations for going above and beyond the call during combat; the best kill ratio of any pilot in The Fleet; her experience training other pilots in both Raptors and Vipers; recounting her maneuver in saving Lee Adama when his Viper flamed out as the Cylons were bearing down on them. It was an impressive list. He saw a lot of the same qualities in himself at that age when it came to being a fighter jock.

The President asked more than a few questions about certain things she had brought up. After that, he took over the interview.

He got up for a moment, went over to his desk, opened the desk drawer and pulled out a manila file, bringing it back to his seat across from Captain Thrace.

"Do you know what this is, Captain?" His voice was quiet and calm, but razor sharp as well.

"No sir, I don't", she responded with a little hesitation.

"This is your entire Military Record, from the time you began training until the last report put in a week ago.", he continued in a casual conversational tone. "I've had it in my possession for eight months now and I've studied it front to back".

His face turned much darker, slowly flipping through the pages."Passing a pilot through training who wasn't qualified; the pilot was killed on his first mission; striking a superior Officer; six reprimands for being unable to fly due to impairment from alcohol; five for disobeying a superior Officer and Insubordination; flying privileges suspended on seven different occasions for various breaches of regulations and discipline; sat on a death-panel after departing New Caprica; torturing a Cylon prisoner; and what is referred to on more than one occasion as 'a history of questionable moral behavior while off-duty.'"

He stopped and continued to look down at the file. Kara had turned white as a sheet. She hadn't expected _this_ from a job interview. It had mentally thrown her. In fact, part of the litmus test for the President was to see how she responded from something very unpleasant being tossed her way.

After a minute or so, the President looked up at her. "So, Captain, is all of this true?"

"Mr. President, with all due respect, I can explain some of..."

"Captain", he cut her off in a deadly quiet tone, "I asked you a direct question. I expect a direct answer." His eyes were looking right through her at the moment.

"Sir. Yes, sir, it is true", she said, feeling a fear that she had never felt in her life up to that moment.

"Captain, I will tell you what this indicates: a record like this indicates an Officer with little self-control, with little regard for her superiors, and with a chip on her shoulders that, quite frankly, makes me wonder why she hasn't been permanently grounded, stripped of her rank, and isn't sitting in the brig?"

He paused again as Kara tried to recover from this broadside that seemed as terrifying as any the Cylons had ever launched. This one felt like a punch in the gut.

"M...Mr. President, if you think that poorly of me, then why am I even still..."

He cut her off again.

"What I  _also_ see Captain Thrace is an officer who has as much skill as any pilot that has ever flown for The Colonial Fleet; who has on more than one occasion been decorated for valor in combat. I see an officer who has put her own ass on the line for her people more than just about anyone since _Galactica_ left The Colonies. What I see is a paradox that is hard to fathom. I see an Officer with great potential but I also see an undisciplined, often insubordinate brat."

"I know, sir. But in all fairness, I've grown a lot in the last few years. I'm not the same person I was through much of that." She was aware of the desperation she suddenly felt.

"That is mentioned in your file as well.", he noted, his voice softening slightly. "But I have to balance your recent improvement in your attitude with your long-term record. I'm not sure I've been sold on that yet."

"Sir, if I may, why am I still here if you don't think very highly of me?" Those words came out as more of a challenge than she had wanted. Old habits would die hard.

Again he paused, as was his style, to let her think upon her words. "You're still here Captain because I see a lot of potential in you as an officer and a person. Everything you do, you do with passion. If a person doesn't have passion in what they do I don't want them working with or for me. Adama has done a marvelous job in trying to make you an Officer worthy of the uniform you wear, but that's tough when dealing with a pain in the ass, isn't it?"

She didn't quite know what to say at that rebuke, which really couldn't be challenged. The President continued, his voice softening in its cadence.

"Captain Thrace, I have high standards. Not only for the people who work for me but for myself. I want people to conduct themselves in a certain manner. I demand people who conduct themselves with honor, courage, respect for the chain of command, and who carry themselves with dignity for themselves and respect for others at all times. I want people who can think for themselves, but within a structure where the organization is clear. I do not tolerate people who personally or professionally compromise or disgrace themselves or the Office Of The President in any way, shape or form. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, sir." She said, the consternation still coursing through her.

"Now, let me ask you one more thing: do you think you can live up to those standards I have laid out? I want you to be brutally honest with not just me but with yourself. I demand these things. I need to know that the person in this position will conduct themselves personally and professionally with the highest standards. If you don't think you can consistently live up to these high standards I will continue to search for my Attache."

The hurricane that had descended on her from the other chair was suddenly throwing her a life jacket.

No one, not even The Old Man, had challenged her in such a way before. She had taken some of what the President said almost as a personal affront, except for the fact that...he was right. _I have no frackin' argument against anything he just said,_ she thought to herself in a stark moment of blinding honesty.

"Mr. President, I believe I can." She said, beginning to rise to the challenge that had been thrown down on her. "I haven't always lived up to such a standard but I know I can."

"I hope you're right, Captain. I also believe people should be given second and even third chances to become more than who they have been, and to grow as an Officer, but more importantly as a human being."

He took a sip of water, then continued. "If you think you are up to the challenge, not only to perform the duties of this job, which is to not only serve The Fleet but also serve the Office of The President of the United States, then I still would like to make you my Fleet Liaison."

Kara was stunned. Even on her worst behavior, she had never been given a dressing-down like this. She knew the sheer conviction behind what the President had said could not be argued with. For him to say he  _still_ wanted her for the job was almost beyond her comprehension.

The President continued.

"Captain, I see in you someone who can achieve so much as a human being and as an officer. I see someone who despite her past transgressions, which are many, has never shirked from putting her life on the line for her people. If your passion can be channeled consistently to your strengths, and if you will take the time to truly discipline yourself, I still want you here. The question is do want to be here, and do you accept this challenge?"

The President stood up, and she followed suit. She looked him straight in the eye. Kara realized that she was standing in the presence of a rare individual and wanted to emulate him.

"Mr. President, I do accept the challenge. And I promise you this: I won't let you down." Starbuck felt like she would physically collapse but continued to stand at attention.

"That's good, Captain because this job is yours." He said, finally letting a warm smile come across his face as he extended his hand to hers. "Congratulations, Captain Thrace."

"Thank you, sir." She saluted him as well as she had ever saluted anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

One Month Later, The White House

 

Captain Kara Thrace sat at her desk and sighed, a mixture of relief and released tension following her first day at work as President Justin Bond's Fleet Attache. It had been a hectic day, to say the least. She clocked in at 0800 with most of the day being the “get to know the White House” tour. The President himself escorted her to the West Wing, the Oval Office, the Situation Room, where she formally met the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the President's top military official. Everyone, quite literally without exception was very kind and welcoming.

The first real meeting of her job was late in the afternoon when the President, his National Security Advisor Adellyn Harris, his Secretary of Defense and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs sat down in the Oval Office to further go over parameters of Kara's position. The groundwork had been laid, but reality often didn't match what was on paper.

“Captain Thrace's primary responsibilities are keeping our National Security team in the loop with regard to everything concerning The Fleet, primarily with any new orders and directives from Admiral Adama and President Roslin.” President Roslin and the Admiral had spent many hours at the U.N going over the Chain of Command on _Galactica_ and throughout The Fleet, as well as over the workings of the Colonial civilian government.

“Mr. President”, the SecDef inquired, “will Captain Thrace be in on policy advice concerning The Fleet?”

The President nodded his head. “When needed, yes, absolutely”, he said without missing a beat. “She is the expert on The Fleet. You've all read her file. You know that she had been not just a pilot but has helped plan quite a few operations as The Fleet made their way here. She is the eyes and ears between me, Bill and Laura, and visa versa.”

The Chair of the JCS wasn't quite on board completely. “But she knows little about how our government works, Mr. President”, he said with no rancor present. “We still have to keep the legislative process in our hands.”

“I agree, Jim”, the President said with a smile. “Look, we're all here to learn right now-hopefully we'll never stop learning about each other. Kara is our ambassador to learn about The Fleet, _Galactica_ and the traditions and ways of her people. At the same time, she will be learning primarily about the United States, our people, our traditions and how our government functions.” He smiled over at Kara at that moment, “Captain Thrace is going to teach us a lot, and we'll teach her a lot. In the end, it will help us coordinate future planetary defense policy should those metal bastards ever show up in our neighborhood.”

Kara spoke up at that moment. “One thing I'd like to do is to begin a program as soon as possible where The Colonial Fleet Code of Conduct is distributed to anyone the President sees fit to include. I would also like to request taking some American Government courses at Georgetown or American University. I think also an in-depth course on your Constitution will help me as well. The sooner I learn about how the government works the better I can serve all of you and The Fleet.”

The General smiled. “That's ambitious, Captain Thrace”, he said approvingly, “I think that could be arranged, don't you Mr. President.”

Justin Bond chuckled. “I told you, Jim, Kara does everything passionately. I know she will follow through. We'll talk it over with State in the next few days.”

The three other invitees came away by the end of the meeting very impressed with one Captain Kara Thrace, Call Sign Starbuck. Kara had promised the President to go all-in on this assignment and wanted to earn his trust and his respect.

As the meeting broke up, the President spoke up. “Captain Thrace? Would you stay behind for a few moments?”

“Yes, Mr. President”, she said crisply.

When the others had left, they both sat back down. “Interesting first day, wouldn't you say, Starbuck?”

Kara let out a huge breath as if she had been holding it all day. “Every muscle in my body aches, Mr. President. I can't remember an entire day where I was so wound up.”

Justin Bond laughed. “I get it, Captain. My first day as CAG at MacDill Air Force Base, I thought I would shake apart when the day ended, I was so nervous.”

Kara looked at him with surprise. “Really sir? You? I didn't think anything made you nervous, from what the Old Man told me.”

“Maybe not now Captain, but back then I was about your age and, yeah, I was nervous. Once I got my feet wet and everyone realized I wasn't faking it”, that line made her laugh, “I settled in.”

“How about after you were shot down in combat?”

He eyed her, knowing she had been through similar situations. “That's when all the hard work and training becomes everything to you, Captain.” She nodded her head, understanding perfectly. “It's one thing to be nervous the first day of a job; it's quite another to lose your nerve when you're behind enemy lines, or in your case, stranded on an uninhabited rock. You don't know where the hell you are at the time, but you have to let your training guide you.”

Kara thought back to when her Viper had collided with the Cylon Raider and she had ended up with a broken leg and cold as hell. “Yeah, everything is in your own hands”, she said quietly. “You either figure it out or you're dead.”

They were both quiet for a moment. “Captain, you've seen crap that I can't even imagine. And at such a young age”, he said with genuine admiration. “You grow up fast in the middle of a war. I'm glad you're on our side.”

Kara smiled broadly. “Thank you, sir”, she said graciously, “that means a lot to me.”

The Boss didn't want to talk shop anymore. “So Captain, how would you like to come over to the residence and have dinner with the Bond family? You haven't met my wife or kids. You're probably gonna run into them a lot around here. What do you say?”

“I don't...”, she stuttered, “I don't want to intrude on you and your family time, sir.”

He chuckled. “When you're invited, young lady, you're not intruding. It's time you met a real Earth family-well as real as you can get under the microscope of the Presidency.”

“Then I accept your invitation, Mr. President.”

 

* * *

 

As the President escorted Captain Thrace into the private residence quarters Kara started to hear noises that sounded like pots and pans and cabinets being closed.

Along with voices.

“Jeez Nicholas, we're gonna have dinner soon and you're pigging out on ice cream?” The young female voice sounded exasperated to no end.

“Oh just chill, Abby”, a male voice replied. “Not everyone eats like a bird-like you do. Tweet tweet!” Kara heard a smack to someone's body. She looked over at the President with amusement.

He rolled his eyes. “Gotta love teenagers.” Kara tried to stifle a laugh.

“OK you two, enough of that, out of my kitchen”, a clearly adult female voice said as the President and Kara came into the kitchen. “Your dad's gonna be home shortly and.....oh, hello babe!”, the woman said. “I didn't hear you come in.”

“You couldn't hear a nuclear blast with all this noise”, he glared with mock sternness at his children, “so I'll forgive you this time.”

The young woman had turned around and looked awestruck. “Oh my God it's Starbuck”, she shrieked. “Oh my God, this is so cool!”

The President winced, making Kara desperately hold in another laugh, “Stop gushing, Abigail”, Justin Bond said with a chuckle. “Everyone, I'd like you to meet Captain Kara Thrace, Call Sign Starbuck. Kara, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Judith, my son Nicholas and the President of your Earth Fan Club, Abigail.”

“Hi everyone”, Kara said with a warm smile, already sensing this was a close-knit family. “It's so nice to meet you.”

First Lady Judith Bond walked over to the younger woman. “Kara, welcome to our home.” She extended her hand and Kara accepted it, “How did your first day go, Captain?”

Kara almost immediately relaxed at the First Lady's voice. Judith Bond was maybe two inches taller than she was, with sandy brown hair. She was extremely pretty, Kara thought. _They make a good couple,_ she thought silently. “It was hectic ma'am, between settling in and the welcome tour. I was a bit nervous today.”

“Welcome to the Official White House Family, Kara”, Judith smiled warmly.

“Thank you Mrs. Bond”, she said, blushing slightly.

“Hi Starbuck, I'm Nicholas.” Nick Bond was about two inches taller than Kara and looked almost completely like his father. “I'm gonna fly Falcons like you someday, you watch.”

Kara shook hands with him. “I'd be happy to train you when you become a Nugget, Nick. Don't think I'll be easy on you.” She winked at him and he blushed back at her.

Finally, Abby came up with the deer in the headlights look. “Oh my God, Captain, I'm so excited to meet you. Most of the girls I know in school want to be a fighter jock just like you. You have quite a following down here.”

Kara laughed. “Maybe there are better role models than me Abby, but I think I'm gonna have to meet your friends someday. We'll be looking for jocks believe me. You want to become one?”

Abby wrinkled her nose. “No, dad having been a jock and Nick wanting to be one is enough for me.” Both Kara and Abby laughed.

“Then be what you want to be, Abby. It's good you want to chart your own path.”

Kara almost fell in love with Nick and especially Abby right away. They were incredibly intelligent, funny and respectful, which didn't surprise her in the least seeing the way their father was.

“Do you have any idea what you want to be Abby?”, Kara inquired. “I know you're only fourteen, but you seem to have a good head on your shoulders.”

“I've thought about maybe becoming a nurse or a doctor. But I'm not sure yet. I do know I don't want to be in the military”, she sniffed. “Uh, sorry Starbuck, I didn't mean to make that sound bad.”

“You've got nothing to apologize for, Abby”, she smiled. “We can't all be egocentric jocks.” She looked at the President who raised his eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

By the end of dinner and dessert, Kara was right in the middle of the discussions on The Fleet, _Galactica_ , the future for both Colonists and Earthlings. It was like she had known these people all her life.

Judith Bond, like her children, had not met Captain Thrace up til now and was genuinely delighted by her husband's Aide. Nick saw a new role model in his desire to become a pilot, and Abby simply looked starstruck every time Kara looked at her.

“Captain”, Judy said as Nick and Abby cleaned the table, “I hope you had a nice time this evening. I'm so happy we could have you over for dinner tonight.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Bond, Mr. President”, she said profusely, “I had a blast. You have a wonderful family. I have a feeling I'll be spending some of my downtime with Nick and Abby.”

Justin Bond rolled his eyes. “You do so at your own peril, Captain.” Judith Bond smacked him lightly on the arm and Kara laughed.

“Captain, if you ever need anything from me, in any way, shape or form, all you have to do is ask”, Judith Bond said, walking up and clasping the younger woman's hands. “I know it will be a time of adjustment living down here on Earth and my door is always open for you.”

“Thank you so much, ma'am”, Kara said with genuine gratitude, “I may have to take you up on that. I know a lot about war and The Fleet, but I'm gonna be lost down here for a while.” Judy Bond laughed.

“I hope we can have dinner again, Captain Thrace?”

Kara chuckled, “And miss a meal like this? I guarantee you I'll be back.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

II

 

Early 2023

 

“ **President Roslin will make the formal request** to the U.N in two weeks”, Captain Thrace advised President Bond. “She will request that The Fleet be given a permanent seat at the United Nations under the name New Caprica. Some nations are pushing back a bit but the President believes they're just jockeying for some kind of quid-pro-quo.”

Justin Bond stifled a mild snort of derision. “Goddamn, I hate politics sometimes, Kara. Such maneuvering is just so petty.”

“I know, sir”, she said in full agreement. “You've read the crap that went on with Tom Zarek and the Quorum, even with Rolin's attempt to sabotage an election during our journey here. It sucks.”

“Let me ask you something, Captain”, he said, using her rank for a reason. “Has anyone talked about the future of the Colonists beyond The Fleet? What about a permanent home on Earth?”

“I think in private the President and Admiral have discussed it with the Quorum”, she conceded. “I think right now they don't want to rock the boat. Some nations are still not fully trusting us quite yet.”

The President shook his head angrily. “We're building a shipyard in Arizona to build a new Battlestar; we're getting ready to start another shipyard in Spain? What more in the way of proof do they want for Christ's sake?”

Rarely did The Boss get this upset. She had never heard him use his Lord's name in vain. Something was driving his anger right now. “Sir, something else is behind how upset you are, isn't it?”

The President smiled. “Bill Adama said you've got a good feel for reading people. He was right.” He took a breath. “Yeah, why aren't the Admiral and President Roslin pushing for an Earth-bound nation for the Colonists? Are your people just supposed to hang out in Earth orbit forever and ever, Amen?”

“As I said, sir, they don't...” The President cut her off.

“Don't want to rock the boat, I heard you.” Kara blushed at the mild rebuke, and the President noticed it. “I'm sorry, Captain Thrace, I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. Maybe Laura and Bill can't rock the boat, but I think I damn well can.”

“Sir?”

He didn't answer her, instead, he depressed the intercom on his phone. “Terri, inform the Secretaries of Defense and State, Adellyn and Robert at the U.N. I want them in for a meeting at 11 am tomorrow morning. Have the Chief of Staff adjust my schedule accordingly."

“Right away, Mr. President”, came the crisp reply.

He looked at his young attaché. “Kara, if you will, contact President Roslin and advise her that I would like to hold a meeting with them at their earliest convenience onboard _Galactica_.”

Kara grinned widely. “And may I advise them of the subject.” She knew what it was.

“Yes, it's about getting your people off that collection of ships and into a permanent home on the planet.”

“With pleasure, Mr. President”, she stood up and saluted him.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Kara. When you get a few free moments, Abby wants you to go see her for a few moments when she gets home from school. She has something she wants to ask you.”

Kara smiled thinking of the President's young daughter. “I'll do that right after I call _Galactica_ sir.”

 

* * *

 

After finishing her assignments, she called Abby and asked if she could come to see her. Of course, Abby became giddy again, which made Kara laugh.

When Kara arrived at Abby's room, she knocked. She heard feet literally bounding across the floor, opening the door. “Hi, Starbuck!”

Kara laughed. “Hey Abby, I hope I'm not interrupting homework or anything?”

Abby blushed. “I...do have some homework to do, but it isn't much. Thanks for coming up. Do you want a Coke or something?”

“I've finally gotten used to soft drinks, so yeah, I'll take one.”

The Captain and the younger girl sat down. After talking about school for a short while, Abby finally clued her in on what she wanted.

“I was wondering if Saturday night you'd like to come down to the White House movie theater and watch a movie or two with me?”

“ _Movie theater?_ ” Kara didn't believe her. “There's a movie theater, _here_ , in the White House?”

“Oh yeah, it isn't often we can go out for our entertainment, obviously”, Abby said with some regret. Her parents had tried to give she and Nick as normal a life for the two teenagers as they could, but some allowances would have to be made.

Kara nodded, “Makes sense.” Then Kara smiled. “I think that would be a blast, Abby. I understand popcorn and soft drinks are a must at a movie?”

Abby laughed. “Oh, yeah, Starbuck! I am addicted to buttered popcorn.”

Kara smiled at the younger girl. “You know Abby, you can call me Kara. When I'm on duty, you father calls me 'Captain', but when it's he and I it's 'Kara'.”

“Thanks, Star.....thanks Kara”, they both laughed. “So how about 2000 Saturday night?”

“You could have just said 8 pm, kiddo”, Kara deadpanned. “I know how to tell regular time.”

Abby blushed but laughed. “Hey, I'm a military brat, remember-just like you.”

Kara stayed around another half hour or so, getting to know the young lady even better, coming to the conclusion that she and the youngest member of the Bond family would become good friends.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Captain Thrace flew President Bond up to _Galactica_. She already knew that when the President felt strongly about something he didn't wait long to act on it. He obviously felt strongly about this issue.

After they arrived they wasted no time in seeing Admiral Adama and President Roslin.

“Thanks for seeing me Bill, Laura”, he said urgently. “I needed to get up here anyway, but the epiphany I had the other day talking to Captain Thrace made it seem more urgent.”

“So what has Kara talked you into, Mr. President”, Laura Roslin twinkled over at the younger woman. Kara blushed.

“Nothing, Madam President”, he said with a chuckle. “We had a conversation and it has me thinking about your upcoming presentation at the U.N for formal recognition as a nation. I'm a thousand percent behind that I'm sure you know.”

“Thank you, Justin”, Laura Roslin said, not expecting anything else. She cocked her head sideways. “I hear a rather large 'but' coming, am I right?”

“Yes, Laura you're right.”

“Does this have to do directly with our petition, Justin?” Bill Adama trusted Justin Bond implicitly by this time. He knew he had sound judgment and was perhaps the most vocal supporter of The Colonists on Earth.

“Yes it does, Bill.” He took a sip of water. “What I'm proposing is entirely up to you and the Quorum, Madam President, but I'd like to run an idea by you.”

President Roslin and Admiral Adama had their jaws on the floor by the time Justin Bond had finished his five-minute dissertation.

Laura Roslin shook her head. “That's far beyond what we have even talked about, Mr. President.”

Bill Adama chimed in. “You'd be putting your own political ass way out on the cutting board, my friend.”

“Do you think you deserve to be a nation who lives on these ships? Or one that should enjoy the chance, on land, to fulfill your destiny as a people? I'm serious. I will put forth a resolution before the U.N to work on finding you a permanent home on Earth-one where you can keep and share your traditions and history as a people with all of us. You've been on these goddamned ships for what? About seven Earth years? It's time to put down roots.”

“Frack me”, Kara almost said to herself, making President Bond smile. “Madam President, Admiral: the President is right, we need to get off these ships and anchor ourselves here. This is home now, not the ships in space.”

They were all silent for a moment, contemplating this bombshell. Finally, President Roslin spoke up. “Justin”, she said softly, “you believe you can get your Congress behind this?”

“Yes”, he said without hesitation. “Absolutely.”

“Where would we live on Earth?”, Bill Adama brought up the next obvious question.

“I'm sure there'll be no shortage of offers from nations around the world for you to locate your nation in or near them”, he said sardonically. "There will be a bidding war, I guarantee you.”

“Will the United State bid?” Kara was looking at the American President right in the eye.

“No, I won't Kara”, he said, dropping formalities for a moment. “This decision is yours and yours alone. I won't discourage you from looking at the U.S for a home but I won't try to influence the decision in any way.”

“Besides Laura”, Bill Adama interceded, “If Justin were to bid, and with the new Battlestar shipyard being constructed already in Arizona, there'd be a lot of hard feelings. I agree with President Bond on that point.”

“Should we postpone our presentation to the U.N?”

Adama shook his head. “No, we need to make the formal request as scheduled I believe. It's not like this is going to happen in a week, after all.”

The next day, President Roslin made her pitch to the U.N for formal recognition of The State Of New Caprica; on Friday morning, Justin Bond let the other shoe fall and announced his support for The Colonists to live in their own nation on Earth.

 

* * *

 

That Friday Night

 

Kara came back to the White House after showering and changing at her apartment that was a few blocks away, arriving at 7:45 pm for “Movie Night” with Abby. The President and Mrs. Bond were spending the weekend at Camp David, where Katee would fly the next morning for a briefing and update on his idea for a permanent nation for The Colonists. Nick was out with his friends for the evening.

Starbuck was a familiar figure at the White House and didn't need an escort after clearing the security gate. She went right to the family quarters to let Abby know she was there. She knocked on the door. “Come in!” said the female voice on the other side.

“Hi Abby!”, Kara said with a smile on her face, “I'm a few minutes early, hope that's OK.”

“Hey Star....hey Kara”, she said blushing, making them both laugh. “No worries, it's not like there's an official start time to this you know.”

“OK, I've seen like movies onboard _Galactica_ before, but this will be my first Earth movie experience. I have no idea what to expect. What will we be watching.”

The two headed out of Abby's room to the elevator that took them to the main level of the White House, then they headed towards the East Wing of the White House.

“We're going to watch a double-feature”, Abby said excitedly. "I figured I'd show you two of my all-time favorite movies: the first one is called E.T.”

“What does E.T stand for, Abby?”

Abby started to laugh. “ _E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial_.”

 “A movie about aliens?” Kara almost doubled over in laughter. “I don't know kiddo, that might be a hard one to sell on The Fleet!”

Abby blushed. “It's cute, and it'll give you an idea how us nerdy Earthlings saw 'aliens'. This one is from about forty years ago."

“Oh, this ought to be funny.”

“Actually, it's pretty sad, but no more spoilers!”

“What's the second one?”

Abby grinned, “It's from about eighty-five years ago. It's called _The Wizard of Oz._ Abby stopped Kara before she began. “No, not about aliens. Actually, it's the first movie other than cartoons that used color in it.”

“Hmm, this is going to be...interesting”, Starbuck said, realizing that she really liked Abby Bond. _Like a little sister I never had? Makes me think of Kat..._

 

* * *

 

By 1 am, the movies, as well as several large bags of popcorn, had been completed. The Colonial Captain and the daughter of the President had shared a wonderful, fun evening.

“I'm not one to cry easily Abby”, Kara admitted, “but the end of _E.T._ broke my heart! How dare you make me cry!” They both laughed.

“I told you it was a good movie, Starbuck”, she said with some satisfaction. “I love the _Wizard Of Oz_ as well, although when I was younger I hated it for a while.”

“Why? It was wonderful!”

“I've always been on the small side, and Nick always called me Munchkin.” Abby saw Kara's eyes light up. “Oh no, Captain Thrace”, she said, eyes going wide, “you're not....”

“ _Munchkin_! That's a perfect nickname for you!” Abby looked at the older woman like she could kill her. “Hey, if you're gonna call me Starbuck, then you need a Call Sign. You're like the Munchkins: feisty, full of life, happy.”

Abby thought for a moment, then looked at Kara. “You know coming from you it doesn't sound so bad.” She sighed. “OK, Munchkin it is.”

Kara laughed. “It's a term of endearment, you know that Abby? You're a great young lady.”

Abby blushed again. “Thanks, Starbuck. You're pretty cool yourself.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

III

 

November, 2023

 

 **President Justin Bond had been** the most surprised person in the world when word reached him. He had not encouraged this. He had not hinted at this.

The people of the great state of Iowa had done this all by themselves.

Shortly after Laura Roslin had made her intentions known to seek nationhood with U.N recognition, Justin Bond had followed up with his announcement that he wanted to see The Colonists have their own nation planted firmly on Earth, not aboard the ragtag fleet above them.

It had caused excitement and disagreement across the globe. Of course nations' began to line up immediately to offer some of their own land to be home to the refugees from the other side of the galaxy. Russia and China, with all kinds of land to spare, had been lobbying hard for the honor. A few other nations like Australia, Kazakhstan and Brazil had also made offers.

At home, President Bond was taking heat for not publicly lobbying for The Colonists to find a nation within the boundaries of the United States. He had gone on national TV to explain his views-he wanted the decision to be solely that of The Colonists. The opposition party disagreed with him and loudly claimed that he had “abdicated U.S leadership in the world” by not getting into the game.

In the end, it was taken out of all of their hands.

Late in May the state of Iowa had verified enough signatures to put on the Ballot a measure that would cede the Northwest corner of the state to form the nation of New Caprica. The drive had been led by the people in that area, as they truly wanted a home for their brethren, not having them confined to ships in space forever.

The initiative would allow any Iowans within the drawn boundaries to keep dual citizenship in both the United States and in the new nation. The language also called on the United States government to support the initiative, to continue paying for upkeep of the Interstate Highway system that would cross into the land of the new nation, and to allow the inhabitants of that nation easy access to enter and exit the United States.

Justin Bond continued to stay out of the debate, saying again that his fellow citizens had the freedom to vote on this issue, and that President Roslin and the Quorum would have the ultimate decision in what to do and where to go.

The surprise was it passed with three-quarters of the ballots cast. The magnanimity of the vote made the decision for Laura Roslin. The Quorum voted on and approved a bill that would accept the Iowa plebiscite.

Three days after the vote was in, Laura Roslin announced that the nation of New Caprica would gratefully take the offered land in the American Midwest. Immediately after President Roslin's announcement Justin Bond officially recognized the nation of New Caprica. His immediate action paved the way days later for a unanimous vote for acceptance into the United Nations.

The Colonists were officially done wandering. They had indeed found a home.

 

* * *

 

April 2024, West of Phoenix, Arizona

 

Construction on the massive site had begun in October of 2022, just months after the arrival of The Fleet at Earth. Another one was being built in the Southwest area of Spain, and would be completed in four months.

The two complexes would build the first Battlestars that were specifically to defend Earth, not The Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

A mild day with a light wind would greet the thousands who had descended upon this site in Arizona to christen the First Battlestar Shipyard. Within two weeks, work would begin on the new Battlestar _Pegasus_ , which was slated to be finished and ready for it's trial run in March of 2027.

President Laura Roslin from New Caprica would officially “cut the ribbon” on the facility, even though it was in the United States. President Justin Bond had insisted.

President Bond brought his wife and children to Arizona for the ceremony. It wasn't every day that the effort to begin launching a spaceship to protect Earth was seen-it had never been seen, in fact. Justin Bond had some hopes it would become routine in the coming years.

Kara had obviously come along and was actually a part of the official New Caprican delegation, not in her role of Liaison to President Bond. She had told the President this was a day she needed to be with her people, and the President had wholeheartedly agreed.

“As we dedicate this shipyard on this beautiful day”, President Roslin began, a beatific smile on her face, “those of us who traveled from The Colonies view this as a chance to protect humanity once again, to avoid another Holocaust should the Cylons ever appear in this Solar System. We will build here and in Spain-and hopefully other places someday-is not only as a debt of honor to the people of Earth for accepting us and our shared humanity, but as a debt of honor we will always owe to our people on the twelve worlds we left behind.

"May the ship that rises from this yard never have to be used in battle; however if she is, may she defend our people well.”

Thunderous applause met the end of her speech, as she turned to shake the hand of the Secretary General of the United Nations, President Bond and other world leaders. The mere fact that they were building and creating again, not fighting and running filled her with pride and gratitude.

There was a great dinner that night to celebrate back in Phoenix, as a thousand invited guests were there to toast the opening of the shipyard. As much as the crew from _Galactica_ that could be spared was present, including Lee Adama, Karl and Athena Agathon, and newly married Gaius and Caprica Baltar. Kara had been on _Galactica_ for a few days before the ceremony and was seated with her friends.

Justin and Judith Bond were not seated far away and both had even greeted Kara and her friends. Judith Bond had gone out of her way to welcome Caprica and make her feel at home, knowing she was a bit uncomfortable, more so than Tigh and Athena, who after all, were accepted Colonial Officers, despite their Cylon Heritage.

As she and her husband moved about, Judith caught Kara out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that Kara was not her usual, ebulent self. She and Kara had become closer, both greatly admiring the other, but not as close as Judith might have liked. Her children adored Kara, and the First Lady had always told her that her door was open for the Captain.

They went back to their table as dinner began to be served.

“Justin, did you notice anything when we were over there with Kara and the other _Galactica_ Officers?”

“Not really, honey”, he replied honestly, “What gives?”

She glanced back at Captain Thrace. “It's Kara. Something is really bothering her. I could feel it when I walked by her.”

Justin Bond eyed his young Aide carefully. “She looks fine to me babe.”

His wife shook her head. “A woman's instincts my dear. Something isn't sitting right with her.”

“After dinner, why don't you make your way over and talk to her then?” He wasn't staring at Kara, but had one eye peeled in her direction, still not noticing what his wife apparently did.

“I just might do that, Justin”, she said finally. “I'm just a little concerned.”

He smiled at her. “I've always trusted your instincts more than mine. Go for it.”

After dinner, as people started to mingle, Judith Bond casually wound her way over toward Kara. She didn't make a beeline to the younger woman but kept Kara in her sights. After about twenty minutes she had made her way to Starbuck.

Judith lightly touched her on the shoulder, as Kara was turned away. “Captain Thrace!”

Kara turned around and smiled. “Mrs. Bond, good evening ma'am!” She and everyone around her stiffened up a little at the sight of the American First Lady. “Is there anything I can help you with this evening?”

Judy smile. “I'm not here on an official capacity right now, Kara. I wonder if I can talk to you for a few moments.”

“Uh, sure.” She turned to her friends. “I'll be back in a bit guys.” The First Lady led her away.

When they had reached a fairly empty spot in the hall, Kara inquired of the First Lady again. “What can I do for you, ma'am?”

“Kara”, Judy began, “I'm glad you and I have gotten the opportunity over the last several months to know each other better. I hope you feel the same.”

“Absolutely, ma'am”, Kara bobbed her head up and down. “You've been so kind to me. I really appreciate it.”

“It's my pleasure, Captain”, she added. “Kara, as I walked by earlier I got the sense that something is bothering you, and that worried me. Maybe I'm out of line and misread it, but something seems to be on your mind, and I was wondering if you needed an ear to bend?”

Kara started to deny it, but her eyes gave it away. The brightness that normally lit up her eyes wasn't there. She couldn't hide it.

“Can...can we go somewhere a little more private, ma'am?” Kara was a bit nervous and didn't want other ears around.

“Of course, my dear.”

The two women exited the building into a courtyard where only a few people were around.

“Can you tell me what's on your mind, Kara?”

Kara took a breath and blushed a bit. “Well......I've been up on _Galactica_ the last few days. I hadn't spent that much time on the ship since becoming the President's Aide. Most my time is down here now.”

She paused, feeling quite self-conscious. “There was a party the third night I was there. There was a guy who I hadn't seen in quite a while-he was a jock who couldn't fly any longer-got injured a few months before the battle with The Colony. We had become close a few months after arriving here. He treated me well; it wasn't just....wasn't just sex.”

She paused again, thinking the First Lady would give her a cross look. Judith Bond just nodded her head to continue.

“During the party, I approached him. We talked and we were happy enough to see each other”, she recalled. “I asked him if he was seeing anyone, and he said no. But when I asked him if he wanted to, well......have a nightcap.....” Her eyes cast downward and she couldn't finish.

“What happened, Kara”, Judy Bond said quietly.

“He told me that....he told me that he liked me, but that as far as relationships went on the ship any longer, I was a _persona non grata._ I wasn't worth the trouble any longer as I wasn't on _Galactica_ or in The Fleet.”

Judy Bond reached a hand out to Kara and touched her on the shoulder.

“I'm so sorry, Kara. You're a wonderful young woman. You are.”

“A wonderful young woman with a long, erratic, sordid past on _Galactica_.”

Judy Bond smiled and nodded her head. “You were a lot younger then. Do you feel you're the same person you were when The Fleet arrived?”

“No”, Kara said immediately. “I've grown up so much, thanks in large part to the faith the President has shown in me. I'm a better person and a better officer I think.”

“You still have lots of friends in The Fleet, am I right?”

Kara smiled. “Yes, ma'am. I do. There's a lot of people I've been through thick-and-thin with, and we have a bond that can't be broken.”

“Then perhaps it's time to close that 'erratic, sordid past', as you called it”, Judith Bond said reasonably. “You still have a lot of people who love and care for you up there-Admiral Adama, Lee, the President? Make them your focus when you're there.”

Kara nodded her head. “I kinda don't know why I approached him. I haven't.......”, she paused and turned red, “I haven't since Sam. Maybe I was trying to prove myself.”

“If love is out there for you, Kara, it will find you”, the First Lady said kindly.

“I know”, Kara said with a nod. “I don't believe in the long run I'm cut out for a long-term romantic relationship. Sam was the closest I'll get, and even then we didn't have it smooth between us. I have enough work to do down here, the god's certainly know that.”

They both laughed lightly. “Don't let anyone set the bar for who you are or what you want to be, Captain. You were in an impossible situation for years and you've seen things that I can't even fathom. Now it's time to come into your own. Don't let the past be an obstacle.”

Kara was feeling better-just getting it off her chest helped. “I know all this sounded so silly, ma'am, I'm sorry I wasted your time.”

Judith Bond laughed. “Kara, I had my personal crises in college and afterward-not a war against a mechanical race, but I wasn't exactly a prude in college. I had a track record, believe me.”

Kara almost snorted a laugh. “I find that hard to believe. You're so elegant and classy.”

“I grew up-it took a while, but I did”, she said with some satisfaction. “Just as you are. But I was far from innocent when I met Justin.”

They both giggled. “Dare I venture that he made an honest woman out of you?”

Judith Bond laughed hard, “Oh, not at all-by that time, I needed to straighten _him_ up, not the other way around.” Now it was Kara's turn to double over in laughter.

“I'm gonna lose it in front of you two someday thinking about this.”

“A little humbleness in his life keeps him honest.” They both laughed.

They were quiet for a moment, then Kara suddenly hugged Judith Bond. “Thank you, ma'am. I was just feeling sorry for myself, I guess.”

Judith Bond squeezed her back. “Kara, you're important to the President, and that makes you important to me. I'm always there if you need someone to talk to.” She gave an involuntary shiver, “I think we better go in, I'm getting goosebumps!”

“I shall escort you in, Mrs. Bond”, Kara said with a grin on her face.

 They continued to talk, an arm around the other, laughing and enjoying the evening.

 


	5. Chapter 5

IV

 

Mid-December 2024

 **President Justin Bond and the First Lady** were on a scheduled tour of Central American nations to promote more trade between those nations and the United States. Since this wasn't Fleet related Kara stayed behind in Washington to continue her daily work. The President and First Lady would be gone six days, but her workload didn't decrease except on the weekends.

As much as she enjoyed her job Starbuck didn't like to be chained to her desk. She was happiest when she was going to New York to meet with the U.N, or flying to Arizona to check out the construction yard. Her favorite trips were going to _Galactica_ to see her old shipmates and to catch up on what everyone was up to.

It was late Thursday afternoon, Captain Thrace was putting the final touches on an update of work at the shipyard that would be sent to the President, who was currently in Belize. She had become quite a proficient typist, which had surprised her. While many people found typing up such reports boring, she enjoyed it and took pride in her work and ability.

She was going over her draft for any errors and to see if she needed to add any information when she heard a male voice from the hallway. “Hey Starbuck, are you here?”

Before she responded in popped Nick and Abby Bond. “You two, what are you doing down here”, she demanded with mock severity. “I don't know about you but I still have 'homework' I'm finishing up.”

“Whatcha working on?”, Abby inquired innocently.

“A report to your dad updating the work at the shipyard. I have to send it to him by 6 pm, so that gives me....” She looked at the clock on the wall. “Thirty-seven minutes to finish this, Munchkin.”

“Jeez, we get it, Captain”, Nick said, sounding so much like his father, “we just wanted to know if you wanted to come up for dinner. Pepperoni and mushroom pizza.”

Kara's eyes went wide. “Oh twist my arm some more guys.” They all laughed. “What time would you like me to head on up?”

“Eight O'clock?”, Abby Bond inquired. “That gives you enough time to finish your report to dad and unwind a bit.”

“OK Munchkin, eight o'clock it is. Now you two shoo, I can't be late with this report.”

Nick sighed as he and Abby turned away. “Dad is such a slave driver, Abby.”

“Tell me about it”, the young lady said sardonically.

Kara snorted with laughter as the two headed out of sight.

 

* * *

 

The pizza was out of this world. Kara had become addicted to it since she began living almost exclusively on Earth. The company of the Bond kids was even better. They got along like they had known each other their whole lives. Every day she thanked the gods more and more that she had accepted this assignment. She had met some truly incredible people, with the Bond Family at the top of the list.

Nicholas and Abby were always asking her about the flight from The Colonies to Earth, and Kara didn't mind telling them about it- _well, not the dirty stuff,_ she thought wryly. It was important to her and to their father, obviously, that the stories never be forgotten.

As she ended her latest story, Abby's eyes were wide. “So....so you played like hide and seek, putting Apollo and the Vipers inside that cargo ship?”

Kara smiled. “Yep. When Admiral Adama advised President Roslin that all the pieces were in play, I thought she was going to faint right then and there.” That got a laugh out of the two kids, but Starbuck remembered that she had been scared out of her frackin' mind, waiting to see if her plan would work. “But to be fair, I felt like passing out about the whole time guys”, she said with some seriousness.

Nick nodded his head. “Calculated risk, right? Basically making a bet that the other team won't cover the spread?”

“Gods, Nick”, Kara exclaimed, “you sound like a sports bookie!” That did make her laugh. “But you're right when you get right down to it. The Cylons didn't exactly fall for the plan the way we wanted, but it worked and that gave us enough fuel to last a long time.”

Abby let out a big yawn. “Oh, goodness, I'm sorry. I better turn in. I have a big History test tomorrow first period. I need to go over some of the notes then go to bed.”

“I can just see dad's reaction when you fail an American History test”, Nick teased her, making Kara stifle a laugh.

“You're so funny, Nicholas, haha.” She stuck her tongue out with a smile. “G'night Starbuck.”

“Good night Abigail”, Abby turned with a wave. “Ace that test tomorrow.” They heard Abby laugh and Nick stuck his tongue out at the pilot.

They continued to eat pizza after Abby left. Kara hadn't spent much time with Nick since she had taken the position at the White House. He was a typical teenager, which Kara had learned fast was pretty consistent, be they from The Colonies or from Earth: full of energy and restlessness. The younger Bond male had a good head on his shoulders however and he always treated Kara with respect.

“Can I ask you a few questions about being a pilot?” He smiled when she began to respond. “Yeah, dad's told me a lot of stories-the one about when he got shot down always makes the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but you've flown in space. Is it different?”

Kara leaned back in her chair. “The physics may be a little different between zero gravity flight and flying in an atmosphere, and I've done both, but in the end Nick they're both flying and most of what you need to do and concentrate on are the same.”

“I just wonder if I can be a pilot anywhere near as good as my Old Man”, he said honestly, with a slight blush. “When I was about ten, I watched him fly at an airshow and he makes it look effortless. I know it's not, but he makes it look so easy.”

“That's training, kiddo”, Captain Thrace smiled. “The great pilots seem to have the natural instincts to be pilots from the beginning. I've been told by Admiral Adama that he never saw anyone with better instincts than me, even better than Lee.”

“So the flying came easy for you?”

“Maybe not easy, Nick”, she said cautiously, “I just never felt nervous from the first time I stepped into a sim and then into a Viper. I just didn't. I had a lot to learn, even with some natural instincts, but it seems like I was born to be in that cockpit.”

Nick smiled. “Dad says that too. You two are a lot alike, Starbuck”, the young man said as a compliment. “Probably why he chose you for his aide.”

“I never thought of it that way to be honest, Nick.” But it did make sense. “The first time I really met your father here, I could tell he was a pilot just by the way he held himself, so maybe you're right.”

“So what's the hardest thing to learn when you're a pilot?”

She looked at him seriously, sensing that yes, he could be a very good pilot. “The hardest thing to learn is never losing your fear in battle.”

That surprised Nick. “I always thought flying in combat meant you couldn't fly with any fear.”

She shook her head. “That's not what I mean. You can't fly fearful, you're right. But you have to _always_ fear what your enemy could do to you. You can't underestimate your enemy. That fear is what keeps you sharp while in combat. If you frack up even for a moment you're space dust out there.” She inclined her head toward the sky. “I lost that fear once and it almost cost me my life.”

Nick was quiet for a moment. “Scar?”

Kara looked at Nick in wide-eyed shock. “How do you know about Scar?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “Stories make their way down from _Galactica_ , Starbuck. The story of you and Kat finally getting him, and what led up to that it's one of the things that make you such a legend to people here on Earth.”

“Wow”, Kara said almost to herself. “Yeah, it was Scar. I let personal problems interfere with what I was doing, and I almost bought it. Having that fear is necessary; controlling it and turning it into a positive-to stay locked on what you're doing is critical.”

Nick was quiet for a few moments. “I never thought of it that way, Kara”, he said as if talking to himself. “I think dad would agree with you. I've never heard him say it quite like that.”

Kara sighed. “I won't belittle what your dad went through, Nick. He went through hell, of that there's no doubt, but I've been through such things over and over and you learn to keep that fear close and to turn it into an advantage. I hope I never have to use it again.”

“Amen to that, Starbuck”, Nick said with respect. “I hope you don't either. You're too cool to have to go through that again.” A smile lit up his face.

“Why thank you, young Mr. Bond”, she said with a laugh, “that's sweet of you. Just remember something: if you do want to become a pilot, I'm always willing to help any way I can.”

Nick nodded his head. “I appreciate that, Captain. Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time we both called it a night.”

They both stood up, Nick looking at Kara. “Thanks for the advice, Captain Thrace. It means a lot to me.”

Kara gave him a quick squeeze. “Don't think twice about it Nick. Your family has been so good to me, it helps me to repay all of you this way.”

“Good night, Starbuck”, Nick said with a weary smile.

“Take it easy Nick.” Kara cleaned up the room ( _teenagers_!) then quietly left for her apartment.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

V

 

Mid-June, 2027

 

 **The nightmare that the Colonists** had feared since they arrived at Earth had finally materialized.

The Cylons were in the Solar System.

It had been a long day for Captain Kara Thrace, UED Military Liaison to Justin Bond, President of the United States. It had also been an even crazier day for her Boss.

The Cylons weren't moving toward Earth-not yet. No one expected that to remain the case. It was just a matter of time before they came calling, no doubt for another showdown with Humanity.

It was 11 pm. The President had called Kara at her apartment at 0530 Washington time. She had arrived at the White House by 0600. The President and his staff, including Kara and literally gone nonstop since that moment-the President and some of his aids hours before that getting up to speed on the new crisis. Kara made calls all over the planet to other Liaisons to get updates on the heads of states they were serving in an attempt to gather military information for the American President. She had even talked to Lee and the Old Man twice that day, also exchanging information with the two Battlestars above the planet.

They were on a war footing. _May the god's help us,_ Starbuck had said silently more than once that day.

 

* * *

 

Captain Thrace was finally down in her office two stories below the main level of the White House. She was still sending some emails and making a few more calls for The Boss before calling it a night. The President had informed her that he was going to use an extra guest bedroom in the family quarters for her so she wouldn't have to run home. He even had the Secret Service pick up some clothing and personal items for his young Aide.

Starbuck had endured longer days during the flight across the stars, but the stress this day had been more intense than at any time since the day The Colonies had fallen. Earth was in the crosshairs. Unless another tribe of men existed somewhere else in the stars, this could be Humanity's last stand.

She sent her last email of the evening about 11:15 pm, then leaned back in her chair, closed her reddened eyes and rubbed them, trying to take the stress of the day out of her system. She must have dozed off.

“Kara? Kara, can you wake up?”

Kara startled awake with a slight exclamation. He bleary eyes looked directly at President Bond, who was smiling over her. Then at the clock on her wall. It was 2 am.

“Oh, frack, Mr. President”, then she hesitated in registering what she had said. “Sir, I'm sorry I dozed off. My apologies!”

She had begun to rise but the President waved her back into his chair. “Relax, Captain”, he said with a chuckle. “The only reason I didn't let you continue to sleep is that you would have had one helluva kink in your neck by morning.”

“Gods”, she said, still trying to come to, “if it had been almost anyone else but you I might have killed them.”

The President snickered. “With what's ahead of us that might be a blessing.”

Kara had a water dispenser in her office. The President grabbed a paper cup and filled it with cold water, handing it to Starbuck. Then he took the seat across from her.

“I can't imagine you ducking out from a fight, Mr. President”, she said, still a little jumpy, but getting back to normal.

“Ducking out?” He smiled ruefully. “No, I wouldn't duck out. But when you've been through war, like the two of us, have another one in the making, you'd do almost anything to avoid it. The least presidential thing I do is send people to war, Kara.”

Kara cocked her head. “President Roslin told me that once. She was a school teacher, not a soldier. Interesting the two of you see it the same way.”

“I don't know”, he said offhandedly, “unless you're a megalomaniac-and Lord knows Earth has had them in people like Genghis Khan, Adolf Hitler and Josef Stalin, you don't welcome war. You prepare for it, you carry it out if you have to, but you don't take comfort in it.”

“So say we all”, Kara said quietly. She then looked directly at her Boss. “Sir, what do you think our chances are?”

“You tell me”, he chided her. “You've fought these bastards before. Yeah, I know all about 'em now, thanks to you, Bill, Lee, Laura and everyone else, but what do you think are our chances?“

“Better than they were when the Toasters attacked The Colonies. We were taken completely by surprise, and I mean completely. Here we know they're coming. Four Baseship's against two Battlestars, one of them like nothing the Cylons have ever seen? I think we can win sir.”

“But?” He wasn't smiling now.

“Nothing gets by you, does it, Mr. President”, she wanly smiled. “But....we're going to get hurt and badly. Our two Battlestars can take them, I think, but they can throw an awful lot of firepower at the ships and Earth. This isn't going to be pretty.”

“I agree with you, Kara”, he said uncomfortably, “in fact I believe it'll be gruesome, especially down here. Even if we win, I fear it will be at a staggering cost.”

“We have no choice but to fight.” Kara regretted saying that immediately, knowing it sounded defeatist.

“No, we don't, my dear”, he said sadly. “By the way, the Joint Chiefs told me a short while ago they've agreed to house the Executive Branch at Offutt Air Force Base in Omaha. The Congressional leadership and the Supreme Court will be housed elsewhere. I asked Adellyn to send you a briefing on Omaha so you can get ready for our move there.”

“Yes, sir”, she said with conviction. She looked closely at The Boss. In the three-plus years, she had been his aide she had grown to respect him more than any person she had ever known and knew that this good, honorable man would gladly get in a fighter aircraft again and lay his life on the line for his home. There was an underlying sureness and confidence in the man through the toughest of times, and she admired that greatly.

Right now, however, she sensed some hesitation in him. “You do think we'll win, don't you?”

“Yes, I do, Kara”, he said calmly. “One, I have to believe it. Two, I do in fact believe it. The thing is that the leaders of this planet need to instill that iron backbone into the people of Earth. They're scared to death-so am I, but I can't let that show even in my most candid moments. We will win.” He paused for a moment. “One of my predecessors I believe summed up this situation with words he had said: _'For, in the final analysis, our most basic common link is that we all inhabit this small planet. We all breathe the same air. We all cherish our children's future. And we are all mortal'_.”

Starbuck nodded when he had finished. “We have each other to fight for. The Cylons really have nothing to fight for.”

“You got it, Captain Thrace”, he said with a warm smile. “Now, young lady, you've done yeoman's work today. I want you to go up to the guest room that's been made up for you and get as much sleep as you can. We both have long days ahead.”

“Yes, Mr. President.” They rose at the same time. “Are you headed to the living quarters?”

He shook his head. “I still have a few calls to make and a few reports to read, Starbuck. The Boss should be the last one to knock off.”

“Don't be up too long, sir”, she smiled warmly at the American President. “You need to get your sleep as well. Goodnight Mr. President.”

“Sweet dreams, Captain”, he said with a smile, “cya in the morning.”

As he walked away, Kara could see literally the weight of the entire planet on his shoulders-much as the weight of the entire Fleet had sat on Admiral Adama and President Roslin for so many years. She marveled that he had the strength to even stand under such a burden.

 

* * *

 

Four Weeks Later

 

 Kara walked into the Oval Office, her briefcase in her right hand. The President was looking out the window, obviously deep in thought. Kara could feel the sadness radiating off of the man, which was not his normal disposition. She knew perfectly well what he was thinking about.

She quietly came up behind him, hating to disturb him. “Uh, Mr. President?”

Justin Bond didn’t turn around. “You’re all set to go Captain Thrace?”

“Yes, sir”, she replied. “The pilots are prepping the helo as we speak. We’re ready when you are.”

Justin Bond gave a deep sigh. “You know Starbuck as I’ve told you I’ve studied American history my entire adult life. And so much of that history has been made in this building-right here in this office where we’re standing.”

Kara didn’t really know what to say as she glanced around the intimidating, round room.

“In a few days, I don’t suspect it will be here any longer. I can deal with that. It’s all our people I worry for and pray about-me and you included.”

Starbuck stood right next to him. “Mr. President, I am, too. But I’m convinced we’ll make it.”

Justin Bond smiled down at the younger woman whom he had come to admire so much. “I am too, but the cost….”

“Whatever the cost, sir, I want to know I’m proud to serve with you and proud of you. You’re simply the most honorable person I’ve ever known.”

He chuckled lightly. “Thank you Kara”, he said softly, then wrapped his young Aide in a hug, momentarily startling Kara, but she gave into it after a few moments. “I needed that right now. No wonder I hired you.” Then he became serious. “I’m glad you’re here, Kara Thrace.”

Kara laughed softly. “C’mon, Mr. President, we need to head to Nebraska.”

“Yes, ma’am”, he gave her a crisp military salute. They walked out together, their arms around each other, needing the simple touch of another human being at that moment.

 

* * *

 

After landing at Offutt Air Force Base the President and Captain Thrace headed into the base Operations Center to pay their respects to General Evander Lawson, the Base Commander. He crisply saluted the President first, and then Kara saluted them both. She then requested permission to speak.

Both men nodded their assent. “I would normally have to ask Admiral Adama-either one of them-for this, but they’re up on the ships. Request permission to be put on active duty for the duration of the conflict.”

The two men looked at each other, then the President responded. “There’s no way I can deny you that from my end, Captain Thrace”, he said with a somber look on his face. “General, if you can find the Captain a flight suit, I’ll call UED in San Diego and get it approved?”

“Sounds like a plan, Mr. President”, he turned to Kara. “Captain Thrace, if you head directly ahead the Duty Officer will start the process. I happen to know that we need a new CAG for Charlie Company of the 20th UED Air Force. I think you qualify”, he said with a smile.

Just before Starbuck began to walk away, the President stopped her. “Kara?”

“Yes, sir?”

“When you have things straightened out and you have the time, I want you to stop by the family quarters. I’d like you to have dinner today with me, the First Lady and the kids?”

“I can do that, sir-unless they have me flying in a few minutes, that is”, she said with a smile.

“Captain”, the General said, “I’ll make sure you have time with the President and his family.”

She saluted both men and departed.

 

* * *

 

It took Starbuck several hours to be fitted for a flight suit, which could be made on the base, and to sign her official papers activating her and putting her in charge of the Charlie of the 20th. The Cylons were about four days out and the veteran Viper pilot would get to know her squadron bright and early the next morning. She would be flying the new Falcon, which was the latest upgrade to the Viper. It was heads and shoulders a better bird than the older aircraft.

By 8 pm, she had been escorted to the Presidential quarters. She quietly knocked on the door. Judith Bond answered with a large smile on her face. “Kara!” She gave the younger woman a brief hug, “come on in. It's wonderful to see you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bond”, Kara said warmly. “I appreciate the invitation for dinner. I haven’t seen you and the kids for a while.”

“Welcome to the approaching war, Captain”, she said with a twinkle, trying to keep it light.

The President went to change out of his work clothes and Mrs. Bond directed Kara into the living room. Abby and Nick were watching the latest news.

“Hey, guys!”, Kara said with a big grin.

“Kara!” Abby got up and embraced her idol, Kara hugging her back. The two had become so close in the years that Kara had been the President’s aide. She was definitely like a little sister that Starbuck had never had. “I’ve missed you, what with everything going on.”

“I’ve missed you too, Munchkin”, Kara said warmly. The nickname Munchkin had stuck since they watched the Wizard of Oz together a few years back. “How are you holding up?”

Abby’s eyes glazed. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared to death, Starbuck.”

Kara shook her head. “I am too, Abby. Don’t think for a moment I’m not. Especially now that I’m on active duty.”

Nicholas joined the conversation. “You’ve been activated?”

“I volunteered, actually, Nick”, she informed him, giving him a quick hug. “Hey, I’m the best pilot around. That’s what I’m needed for now.”

“You just flying or did you get your own Squadron?” The young man had such an itch to fly. He had just enlisted in the Air Force when the Cylons arrived, so his career was on hold.

“Nope, got the 20th Squadron, Charlie Company”, she said proudly. “I’ll meet my Nuggets tomorrow”, she said with a grin.

Nick rolled their eyes. “I don’t think they’re Nuggets anymore Starbuck.” All three of them laughed.

“Hey let’s keep the talk of the war on hold, I want to hear what you two have been up to.” Kara sat down, Abby and Nick catching her up on the comings and goings. Of course, with the First Family being moved because of the approaching conflict, the imminent war did surface.

About thirty minutes later, Judy Bond called them all to the dinner table. Mrs. Bond had cooked the dinner herself. She had surmised that Kara would be activated for combat, which worried the First Lady to no end, so she had planned this dinner ahead.

Kara arrived at the dining room table, her mouth agape: sitting before her were two of what had to be twenty-inch pizzas: pepperoni, mushroom, and bacon on both. The First Lady looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Abby said this would be an appropriate celebration dinner for you.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Kara laughed and hugged Abby. “Pepsi, root beer. Is that real beer, Mr. President?”

“This is a party, Captain Thrace, so of course there’s beer. Help yourself.” Everyone laughed and sat down at the table, Nicholas practically drooling, which made his mother roll her eyes.

Just as Nick was ready to dig in, his father stopped him. “Before you wolf down a whole pizza by yourself, Nicholas Anthony Bond…” Nick looked up like he had never heard his name before, making Kara snort with laughter. “Usually pizza is a pretty informal dinner, but this is meant to be a special occasion since we’ve all arrived safely to Omaha. I would like to offer a prayer, if I may.” He looked at Starbuck with a smile. “Kara, I know you may pray differently than we do but would you join us as I say this prayer.”

Kara’s eyes beamed at him. “I’d be honored to, Mr. President.” Around the circular table, everyone took a hand, bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

Justin Bond began the prayer. “Heavenly Father, we thank You for seeing us all safely to this place as we prepare for the war that is about to descend on mankind. We thank You for Your bounty of this food and drink and for our health as we gather today.

“We ask You, Lord, to look down on all Your children on this small planet: protect them; shelter them; watch over them as the darkness descends. We ask that You take into Your loving arms those who will not live to see the dawn when there is peace again. Grant them a place in Your Heavenly Kingdom.

“For this family: those in this room, our extended and our official family in this Air Base we ask for the same blessings of life and guiding us through safely to the other side of this conflict.

“We ask most especially, that You watch over Your servant, Captain Kara Thrace who will do battle in the name of Humanity in the upcoming war. Keep her safe; keep her in Your loving care; keep her so that at the end of this coming conflict, she may return to us safe and unharmed.”

The Bond family had looked over at Starbuck at that moment, with caring smiles on their faces. Tears welled up in her eyes but as she always had done, she fought them back, not wanting to show weakness. To show weakness was something Kara Thrace could never do.

She was touched by their prayer, yet also at that moment, a warning went off in the recesses of her mind, dating back to the days with her mother, when love was manifested in broken fingers and soul-tearing criticism; in a father that had walked out on her as a young child; in countless meaningless fracks with a pilot or someone else in The Fleet whom she didn’t know to hide the hurt and the pain of what she thought love was supposed to be.

None of that was visible, or even in the forefront of her conscious as President Bond said those eloquent words to keep her safe. That would register soon enough.

“We ask this, Heavenly Father, in the name of your son Jesus Christ. Amen.”

After the amen, Kara quietly said: “So say we all”.

Judith Bond looked at her. “So say we all, Kara.”

“Thank you Mrs. Bond”, she looked around at this family whom she had come to admire so completely, “all of you, thank you so much. I don’t know what else to say.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Nicholas spoke up. “I know what to say-dig in!” The whole room burst into hearty laughter, and the pizza began to disappear.

 

* * *

 

When the meal ended, everyone was quite aware that Kara probably wouldn’t see any of them, save the President until the war passed. They all lingered for a while afterward, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Knowing she had a very long day ahead tomorrow, Kara finally had to say good night.

She first walked up to Nicholas, who gave her a hug. “Just remember Starbuck I’m gonna be your Nugget soon enough, so make me proud.”

She laughed with the young man. “Just a few more notches in my belt to impress you with.”

He became serious. “Please, take care of yourself?”

Kara gave him a sweet embrace. “Always. I’ll be back to talk shop soon enough.”

Abby had tears on her cheeks when she reached her idol. “I’m scared, Kara”, she said unapologetically. “I’m sorry”, she tried to laugh between tears, “that’s the last thing you need to hear.”

Kara grabbed her young friend and hugged her tight, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m scared too, Munchkin”, she said honestly, “but we’re gonna make it through this you hear?”

Abby smiled. “Yes Captain Starbuck”, she said with a mock salute. “I’m thinking of you.”

“That will help me a lot, Abby.”

Judith Bond strode up next. Kara idolized the First Lady who had helped her to grow so much as a woman and as a person since arriving at Earth. There was no other woman in the Universe, save President Laura Roslin, who she thought of so highly.

“Ma’am, thank you very much for the pizza”, she said as they both chuckled.

“It was our honor, Kara. This was for you.” Judith was crying, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. “Oh, look at me, like a mother hen!”

Kara laughed. “That’s OK, someone has to keep an eye on me.” Then she became serious. “You’ve meant so much to me since I arrived, Mrs.Bond. Thank you.”

Judith enveloped the young Captain in a hug. “Be safe, Captain Thrace”, then she looked at Kara with bright eyes, “good hunting.”

Finally, she reached the President who was emotional as well. “Kara, as of now you’re no longer officially my Aide”, he said sadly. “You have a much more important job ahead of you. I’m with you every step of the way, you know that.”

“I know, sir”, she said, her own demeanor close to breaking. “I’ve been so honored to serve under you, and I’m honored now to fight for you.”

He gave her a soft hug. “Godspeed, Starbuck.”

That broke her demeanor and she let tears out, at last, clinging to this remarkable man whom she idolized so deeply.

She finally released the hug, stepped back, came to attention and gave him the best salute she could. “Permission to depart, sir.”

Justin Bond smiled and saluted her back. “Permission Granted, Captain Thrace.”

She didn’t turn back around as she left.

 

* * *

 

Kara had monumental difficulty sleeping that night. The meal with the President and his family had been something she would remember the rest of her life, no matter how long or short that life was. She had never felt such a sense of belonging anywhere in her twenty-eight years as counted on Earth. It was simply something that was foreign to her.

Even with Lee, the Old Man, Sam and President Roslin-those she had been closest to since the fall of the Colonies, there was always a certain distance; a certain wariness that permeated every relationship she had forged, broken and forged again on the two great Battlestars that she had worked on during the journey.

Admiral Adama thought of her as a daughter, but how many times did he literally disown her, each time taking her back, but with permanent damage done?

Lee had been her best friend since Zak died-had been more than that at times right after Zak died and throughout the journey. Yet they had a chemistry of oil and water, doing more harm to each other than good over the years.

Sam. Hell she had fracked Lee the night before she married Sam. Sam never found out; Lee had never forgiven her and rightly so. Their relationship had been more volatile-good and bad-than what she had with Lee. Sam was long-gone now.

Her relationship with Laura Roslin had been as fracked up-maybe more than with anyone else. On one hand, she had almost a mystical belief in the woman, so much that she had gone back to Caprica and almost lost her life retrieving the Arrow of Apollo; she had almost carried out an order from the President to kill Admiral Helena Cain. Yet she had also pulled a gun on the President after her miraculous return from the dead after being away for two months, ready to kill the woman because she had The Fleet going in the wrong direction from Cylon Earth.

And yet she had spent a few incredible, passionate nights with the woman as well during the journey, the relationship only ending when Laura Roslin had settled in with Bill Adama.

In fact, Kara had nursed a broken, bruised heart her entire life. She knew nothing else. Yet here she was, becoming very close to a family on Earth-not just any family, but that of The President of The United States, the strongest leader on the planet and a man she held in high esteem. She idolized him and his wife Judith and adored their children Abigail and Nicholas.

And it scared the living daylights out of her. In her mind, “love” was what her mother had shown her: bitter words and mended bones to remind her of that time; it was her father walking out on her; it was Leoben in the Dollhouse. It wasn’t devotion or tenderness or hand-holding. It was pain and heartache. It’s all she’d ever known.

But there was a war approaching. She would meet her new Squadron tomorrow, and they’d have maybe three or four days to get to know each other. She shoved the other thoughts out of her mind.

 


	7. Chapter 7

VI

 

The Next Morning

  
“ **Good morning ladies and gentlemen** : I am Captain Kara Thrace, Call Sign Starbuck of the Colonial Fleet. I have been a Viper and Falcon pilot for ten years-some of you might have been in diapers still then, looking at you. You can simply call me Captain Thrace.”

The first statement to her Squad had the desired effect, as they all sat a little straighter in their briefing chairs. She had learned a lot from Justin Bond who had been a fighter pilot and a CAG in his own right. He had whittled away some of the callous that had built up around her when dealing with people. She knew there was a time to be Starbuck, the bad-ass, and a time to be Captain Thrace, the mentor.

“Now that I’ve scared the living shit out of all of you….” She gave a mischievous smile. “We’re gonna have the best-godsdamned Squadron of birds on Earth. You guys ready to kick some metal Cylon ass?”

“Yes, Captain”.

Not quite what she wanted.

“I don’t think I heard you, Charlie of the 20th? Are we gonna kicks some Cylon ass?”

“Yes, Captain!” _T_ _hat’s better but…._

“I still can’t hear you! I want them to hear you all the way to those fracking Baseships!”

“ _YES CAPTAIN!”_

“Alright!” She yelled back, as her pilots then whooped and applauded. When it died down, she continued. “I think we’re going to get along just fine, gang.”

This time applause and laughter broke out. Kara let it go on for a few moments. She knew there’d be enough stress in the coming days. She wanted this bunch loose.

She talked to her charges for about thirty minutes, announcing that they would do some training that afternoon to get used to each other. It wouldn't be anything fancy, just some practice runs to get the feel of her Squadron.

First, she needed to meet with her Second-In-Command. His name was Lieutenant Chase Carrico, Call Sign Rabbit, a Canadian from Calgary, Alberta. He was only twenty-two, but reading his record, Starbuck was impressed. He had gone from High School right into training with Vipers and Falcons, foregoing the Canadian Royal Air Force altogether. He was considered a phenom and had moved up quickly.

A few minutes after breaking off the get-to-know with her pilots he presented himself at her new office.

“Sir, Lieutenant Chase Carrico, reporting as ordered.” He stood ram-rod at attention.

“As you were, Lieutenant”, Starbuck said crisply herself. “Take a seat if you would.”

“Yes, sir”, he said formally again.

Kara smiled. “You're my wingman in this group. You can call me Kara when it's just the two of us, Chase.”

He turned red, “I'll try, Captain.” Kara laughed.

“Call Sign Rabbit, eh?” She looked at him with a cocked eye.

“Yes, sir...I mean, yes, Kara. I got it because people say I can hop my bird around like a rabbit fleeing a dog.”

“That's one way to stay alive, I'll give you that”, she said wryly. “You've been running this Squadron since Captain Kustinov decided to return to Russia. Fill me in on the Squadron-I've read the reports, but want your take.”

“It's a helluva group, Kara”, he said with no small satisfaction. “Kustinov was a no-nonsense Boss and one of the best jocks I've ever seen. He made sure I got his notes-translated to English of course-before he left, about his routine. I knew the routine, but I needed to see it from his side of the ledger.”

“Any malcontents? Any slackers?”

Chase shook his head. “Not a one. Kustinov had them weeded out a long time ago. He didn't tolerate that shit.”

“Neither do I”, Kara said with a grin, “although you'll find out I wasn't exactly a model officer when we left The Colonies after The Holocaust. In fact the day before the attack, I was in the brig for striking a superior officer.”

Chase's eyes bugged out. “No shit? How old were you then?”

“I was seventeen as counted on Earth at the time. I had been a jock since I was sixteen.” She thought back about the time she slugged Colonel Tigh. The two of them had come a long way from those days. They had forged a bond after returning from New Caprica. It took them getting their asses chewed out by Adama to straighten out that bond, but there was a trust between them now that she cherished.

“Jesus, that young?” Knowing that he could understand why she was a loose cannon-she was thrust into a life-or-death war at an age when he was worried about pimples and if he could get into Suzette Marino's pants.

“I had dropped out of school; I had ended up in jail a few times for petty crap.” She was passed the embarrassment of that now. “I was offered to either join The Fleet or rot in prison for fifteen Caprican years.”

“You made the right choice-obviously.”

“I learned awfully fast that I had this natural ability to fly; to see things in a way that most pilots couldn't. It was something I was born with.”

Chase eyed her. “Word has it that you're considered perhaps the best Viper and Falcon jock who has ever suited up for The Colonial Fleet? How long ago did The Fleet come into existence?”

“About fifteen hundred years as counted on Earth, Chase.” Her SIC almost fell out of his chair.

“That's a lot of pilots”, he said with a shaken voice. “To be considered the best of one of the best in that much time. Damn, Boss, that just blows me away.”

“Don't believe everything you hear or see, Rabbit”, she said with a wry grin. “But yeah, I was born to sit in that cockpit. I've even done stick time on F-22's and F-35's. Mostly in sims, but I've gone up probably ten times in both. They're damn fine aircraft.”

“I think you could get a dishwasher to fly, Captain.” They both chuckled.

“OK, Rabbit we're wheels up at 1500 today then that'll be it for now”, Kara said in dismissal. “We muster out at 0600 tomorrow. I want an update on the full roster of pilots; any problems with any of the birds; I want to be airborne with everyone by 0900. We won't be up very long, but I want to do Mark One Eyeballs on all my jocks.”

“I'll post the orders, sir”, he said crisply, saluting her. “I think you'll like what you see, Captain.”

She saluted the Lieutenant, “It's been nice getting to know you a little, Chase. It's kind of difficult to become a new CAG just before a war kicks off, but I think we'll do fine.”

“Have a good evening, Captain Thrace."

Starbuck had to go through briefings with the other CAG's; to inspect the maintenance hangar and get to know the mechanics. She then held a meeting with some brass, including General Lawson in CIC to go over procedures. Finally, she met with the General privately for a half hour. She then did her first proving run with the Charlie of the 20th.

 

* * *

 

It was 1900 by the time her official day was over. She thought about heading to the mess for a late lunch but on second thought, another idea popped into her head. Five minutes later, she knocked on a certain door near CIC.

"Enter”, the voice said casually.

Kara popped the door open and smiled. “Hi, Mr. President!”

Justin Bond bounded out of his chair, “Captain Thrace! They throw you out of the Squadron already?” The mirth on his face made her realize he was teasing her and she laughed.

“Not yet, sir”, she said as the President waved her into the chair across from his. “I'm sure it's only a matter of time until that happens.”

“No doubt”, he said with a sardonic chuckle. "So, Captain Thrace, beating up on your new Squadron already?" He arched his eyebrow in mock sternness.

Kara smiled broadly. "Would you expect anything else from me, Boss? I'm kicking asses and taking names. I'll have the best squadron on the planet when the Toasters arrive."

"About what I expected." He grinned. "Seriously, how is your Squadron looking to you?"

"We were out and about for about two hours today, and this is a veteran group. They know their stuff."

"How's your Second-In-Command?”

“He's Canadian, he's from Calgary, Lieutenant Chase Carrico, Call Sign Rabbit. He seems to know his business, sir.”

Justin Bond nodded. “I've read up on his service record-not that I'm spying on your group, Starbuck”, he said with another twinkle in his eyes. “He's similar to you-started flying Falcons at what? Eighteen? Born to be with a stick between his legs, just like you?”

“He's got an incredible rep for a kid, sir.”

Justin Bond snickered, Kara, looking at him in confusion.

“A twenty-eight-year-old calling a twenty-two-year-old a kid.” He shook his head. “I did the same thing. Amazing what a higher rank will do to people only a few years apart in age.”

“Never thought if it like that, Mr. President. He's no rookie, that's for sure. He's got a lot more hours flying than some people who are three, four years older than he is.”

“You talked to the other CAG's? Not just of Falcons but of the 22's and 35's?”

“I have sir”, she confirmed, “I've done flying in both. For what they do, they're equal to a Viper. Falcons are ahead of them, but they're damn mean birds, and so are their jocks. They know you're on the base, and they want to prove their metal to you."

"I don't want them showing off for me, to be honest. I haven't been a regular jock in a decade. I just want them locked and cocked when those metal sons of bitches show up at our doorstep." He sounded all the part of a Commander-In-Chief.

"They will be, Boss. If I have anything to say about it and I do." She smiled at him and saluted him.

“I'm sure you scared the holy hell out of them when you started your first briefing with them?”

“Who, me, Mr. President?” She had raised her voice an octave or so, which made the President snort in laughter. “Never crossed my mind.”

"Get outta here Thrace, before I get into a '22 and challenge you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll have to take you up on that challenge someday, sir!" She laughed, saluted and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the Cylon Baseships began moving toward Earth.

The Cylons by latest estimates were still about nine days away from reaching Earth at their present speed. They were being cautious and didn't seem to be in a hurry. The Cylon humanoids had always been, for lack of a better word, immortal, being able to resurrect after "dying". That was until _Galactica_ had destroyed The _Resurrection_ _Hub_ , the vessel that controlled all the other Resurrection ships. Now they were mortal, and being mortal made one much more cautious.

The leaders on Earth were using that time to prepare final battle plans and Rules of Engagement for their forces, both individually and collectively. Both Admirals Adama had cautioned that the Cylons could land forces on Earth, not so much to conquer the planet, as that was impossible, but to go after key targets like military bases, power grids, and even key world leaders. Each nation had strategically placed their forces in some key areas. And while one nation's ground forces were unlikely to work in concert with those of another, the different nations had to inform each other of their dispositions. The air campaign within the atmosphere would be different. United Earth Defense was in charge of all the air forces around the world for the air campaign.

There were thousands of ground-based Raptors, Vipers, and Falcons, as well as fighters from virtually every nation in the world. If needed, U.S. Air Force and Navy aircraft could be used to augment the Canadian Air Force or Forces in Central and even South America. British aircraft could assist Russian aircraft over their country, and so on. It was the only way to coordinate against the inevitable Cylon Raider attacks on the planet's surface.

One exception to keeping national forces separate was near Offutt and Omaha. Virtually every nation had sent soldiers to the place to be part of a large defensive force for the President of the United States. Many leaders and people on the planet had demanded that the man who had first accepted the fleet and seen the need for having two Battlestars be protected if case the Cylons decided to concentrate there.

President Bond hadn't wanted the force, but he had no choice but to accept it. He was overwhelmed with this show of unity, and show of respect that the world was giving him. For many around the world, he had become the voice and the face of a united humanity, both Colonist and Earthling. And they wanted him to know that they were grateful.

 


	8. Chapter 8

VII

 

 ** **The war finally commenced,**** and as Justin Bond had predicted, it quickly became hideous. President Bond and those holed up in "The Bunker" had been able to hear sounds of warfare on the surface. Any active airbase was going to draw fire, he and UED knew that, yet the report of Cylon weapons and the bombs they dropped had an unearthly sound to them, sounds of warfare that were alien even to his ears. He knew the fighters that were detailed out of Offutt and everywhere else in the world would have their hand's full dog-fighting this enemy. He was naturally worried about all airmen in combat, but he was especially worried about Kara.

The first round lasted two days, and that had seemed like an eternity. Both sides had come up with some new, rude surprises. The Cylons had come up with electronic shields to help deflect incoming nukes. Since their armor was weaker than even the old line Battlestars, the shielding gave them a better measure of protection.

But the humans had improved the armor on the new class of Battlestars. _Pegasus_ had taken some internal damage, but the outer hull, made of composites was barely scratched.

 _Galactica's_ armor improvisation wasn't as detailed, but even there the composites that had been added to her hull in space had lessened the damage that she would have received. The Cylons had jumped away to refine their battle plan.

Just before they Cylons jumped, Admiral Bill Adama had initiated  _Operation Bulldog_. Using the Cylon Raider that his former subordinate Danny Novacek, Call Sign Bulldog had used to "escape" to The Fleet. Using a Cylon Number Six the Admiral was trying to compromise the Cylon systems when the next round of fighting took place.

No one would know until the Cylons jumped back if the gambit had worked.

The Cylons had landed troops all over the planet, however. Usually in small numbers for hit-and-run actions against power grids, or military installations and the like. They wanted to be a nuisance and to tie down forces, especially airborne forces that could otherwise be used against Raiders. The one exception was near Omaha, where they had dropped a large force to ring that city and Offutt Air Force Base. Cylon intelligence gathering had obviously learned that someone very important was there, and they wanted to capture or kill whoever that important person was.

That meant that while the two Battlestars got a breather, the Earth-bound forces did not. Kara's squad of Falcons were running sorties up to six or seven times a day against the Cylon invasion force near Omaha.

She commanded UED's Charlie Squadron, 20th UED Air Force, made up of the new Falcons. She owned about fifty of the souped-up Vipers and was responsible for coordinating their sorties. Often they would go in together as a unit, but a few times, she would split her forces to go after more than one target. No matter what the objective for a given sortie she was picking the toughest missions being flown out of Offutt.

She had sold the idea to the Base Commander that, after all the Falcons were the best ships they had and that she was the best jock they had. He couldn't disagree with her logic to that point. She was right. He needed his best at the toughest places. On the fifth day of ground combat, she had already flown thirty-seven sorties, far more than any other pilot on the base. She was pushing it hard.

"OK, boys and girls, course 232 mark 050, we're headed toward that large concentration of artillery just west of the city. " They were going after the Cylons just west of Avoca, New Caprica, where the Toasters were trying to push westward toward Omaha. So far the defense to the east was holding. It was the largest concentration of Cylons in the attack on that area and the fighting was fierce.

"Roger, Starbuck, 232 mark 050, tally ho!" Chase Carrico, Call Sign Rabbit, had already blown Kara away with his skill as a pilot and his coolness under pressure. He was right out of the _Top Gun_ mold, and Starbuck thought he possessed the best instincts she had ever seen.

"Rabbit, take your detach a little North of that path, and I'll come in from the center. Seems They're firing Southward right now, that'll keep us out of their flak."

"Wilco Captain. Flank A, follow me!" Rabbit steered North of Kara's heading. They were closing fast on the enemy positions.

 _OK, you godsdamned bastards, bend over, here it comes,_ she said to herself. She brought her Falcon from five-thousand feet to two-thousand and made her approach. "Rabbit, I'm at Angels Two, starting my run."

"We're not supposed to dive below Angels Three, Boss!"

"I know what I'm doing, Rabbit. Just get ready for your attack run!"

Kara was just about ready to let loose her ordinance when her cockpit warbled a warning. "Frack, Rabbit, they've hidden some Anti-Aircraft batteries in here!" Kara's Falcon was jolted on the left side, and her aircraft momentarily inverted from the force of the impact.

"Oh, no you don't, you metal bastards!". She was down to nine-hundred feet and could see the ground approaching her, but at the last instant she righted her aircraft and sped off toward the East to collect her senses.

"Rabbit, SitRep!" She called out to her wingman as she closed her eyes for a moment and steadied her breathing.

"Starbuck, they blew a hole right in our squad. We did not, repeat did not get any shots off. They had that Ack Ack camouflaged well. I say we RTB."

"I've got a problem here, Chase. I'm having trouble keeping the bird stable. She keeps yawing to the Starboard. Any chance you can get a visual on my ship?"

"I'll be there in two minutes, Boss. Just stay cool."

 _Great, a kid telling_ me _to stay cool,_ she fumed. But she had made an error and she knew it. She should have come in at a higher altitude and she probably would have picked up the Cylon flak batteries.

"OK, Captain, I'm on your port wing. Look like you've lost about half of it, and you're definitely losing hydraulic fluids. Offutt is forty-three miles to our rear. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah, Rabbit, I think she'll hold together till then. Let's swing south through that gap and then head north to Offutt."

"Gotcha, Boss. I'll take Squadron Point. I'll have Lambchop cover your wing."

"Sounds like a plan. Squad, this is Starbuck, RTB repeat RTB."

 

* * *

 

Back at Offutt, the Base Commander General Lawson was not a happy camper with the blown sortie. Kara knew it was coming, and it wasn't the first dress-down she had ever had.

"Goddammit, Starbuck! The Op Plan called for going in no lower than three-thousand from the deck, and you were at two! You know better than anyone that the Tin Cans sometimes hide their flak batteries next to their field pieces. You can't be playing hero every time you're up there Captain!"

Something suddenly went off inside of Kara's head, almost like a switch being turned on. She responded in a way that wasn't like her these days.

"Sir, I don't know why you're busting my chops. I got back in one piece", she said challenging his anger. She hadn't done that in ages and really didn't notice that she had done so.

"Thrace you don't get a medal for getting back here, goddammit. You're the Squad Commander and you're supposed to get them to the target and follow the ROE's so they follow them.” He didn't like being challenged by one of his jocks.

"I thought I had a better angle on their big guns coming in at that angle, sir, and if those damn Triple-A guns hadn't been there they'd be gone right now."

"And if the dog hadn't stopped to lick his balls he'd had caught the fox, Thrace!", his face as red as she'd ever seen it. "You're one of the best jocks I've ever seen, Captain, but you will follow the ROE's I set for my birds. Jesus Christ, I thought the President had taught you better about following orders!"

"Sir keep the President out of this, he didn't have a frackin' thing to do with this. He's out of your league, sir." She said in a tone she hadn't used on anyone in years.

General Lawson was momentarily taken aback by her directness, and let himself calm down a little before speaking. "Young lady, you do _not_ address me in such a manner, do you understand?", he ground out the last three words. "I am the Air Boss here. I set the Rules of Engagement for what I believe is best for all of my jocks. I'll let this slide this time, Thrace, but you come at me guns blazing like that again and I'll ground your ass. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir", she said formally and snapped off a crisp, ironic salute and walked out.

 

* * *

 

That night, she didn't fall asleep for hours, but when she finally did, her dreams were more akin to nightmares, with images of Scar and Kat and Dee and Lee and every face of every guy she had a one-night stand with, and every bottle of booze she had drunk alone, in a blurry mosaic of sleep-induced self-flagellation. The scenes looped over and over and over, like a continuous gag-real.

There was Kat's voice echoing from the grave, _Starbuck, you're an embarrassment._

Followed by the Old Man: _You're a cancer..._

As the images faded, her own voice, over and over: _I've got nothing to lose...nothing to lose...nothing to lose..._

She woke up bathed in sweat and her eyes filled with terror. The demons of her past had returned.

 


	9. Chapter 9

VIII

 

 ** **The President was having**** a late-morning lunch with his wife Judith. They were, as usual, talking about their children, Nicholas and Abby. Nicholas had been ready to sign up with the Air Force when the Cylons were discovered. Although the opportunity for him to be a pilot had been delayed when the war started he was spending a lot of time with the fighter pilots, picking their brains, running errands for them, and doing what he could to see what it took to be a jock. Every now and then, the President had seen Nicholas and Kara talking shop. Abby had volunteered to work in the Communications Center, talking to other parts of the world, giving and receiving information on the latest in the conflict, and passing any pertinent information onto The Brass. She also volunteered to help with the wounded brought into the base.

He and Judy hadn't had much of a chance to have any time alone simply because his job demanded his attention about twenty hours a day. They were both too tired and too emotionally frayed to sneak away for any conjugal visits, but being able to sit down and have a lunch was like a gift from Heaven. After this lull from the first round of fighting, it was even more pleasant.

"You should be getting a little more sleep if you can, Justin. The war won't be decided if you take another hour or two of shut-eye." She put some ranch dressing on her salad.

"There's no way I can sleep more than I already am, or maybe I should say any less than I already am. I know you're right but putting in the long hours keeps morale up. I'm not going to ask anyone else to do more than I would do myself. Being an Air Force officer at one time makes that second nature."

"True. But someone has got to look out for you," she said reproachfully, although with a hint of kindness to it.

"I'm fine babe, I really am." Even at lunch, as he was eating his BLT he had a few communique's from various points around the world, with the latest news. "I'll have time to sleep when the war's over. And I do take a few power naps a couple times each day." He winked at her.

"I've never had much use for twenty-minute naps. I just don't see how it helps. You just get to sleep and you have to wake up again. What fun is that? Her nose wrinkled in disapproval.

"I think they help me, I really do. I'm going to get another Pepsi, you want one?"

"I'm good, Justin, but thank you. Anything else on your mind?"

That brought up a subject that he wanted to talk to her about. "Yeah, in fact, I'm getting worried about Kara. She is the best pilot we have on the base, and she's been doing an incredible job the last two weeks as a Squadron Leader. But I wonder if I should have had more of a say on the missions she's taking."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's picking all the high-risk missions that we have. I know", he raised his hand, as she began to object. "They're all high-risk missions in wartime. No one knows that better than me. But she's always after the low-level missions where anti-aircraft has a better chance to take them down, and she's usually going after the biggest concentration of weapons or troops that are on the map. She's really driving herself and her wing hard. Evander filled me in on the SNAFU on her mission the other day." He filled his wife in on Kara's close call.

"You've always told me Kara was headstrong and liked pushing the envelope. I thought pilots like doing that?"

"You've watched _Top Gun_ far too many times in your life, Mrs. Bond, that's for sure," he said with a sardonic wink. "There's some truth to that-you have to be willing to push it but you can overdo it too. I told you about the fear of God I put into her when I interviewed her to be my Aide? I had deliberately laid out all the shit she had done with The Fleet as a way to challenge her and to get her to grow. Now, I'm wondering if some old habits are creeping back into her routine. She just doesn't quite seem, well, 'right'".

That made Judy sit up straight. "You don't think she's trying to harm herself, do you?" Judith adored her husband's Military Attache. She and Kara had a wonderful relationship, and Kara had asked her advice and views on many things since they met.

"Honestly, I don't think so, but something's bothering her." He sensed something but wasn't sure exactly what it was. "Something beyond simply the war and the pressures of battle."

"Well, you need to talk to her, honey. I love Kara to death, and I don't want her to intentionally do anything to hurt herself."

His wife was right, that warning in the back of his mind, instincts honed from years of studying people, told him something was up. He decided he would talk to his Aide.

 

* * *

 

The Cylons jumped back the following day. The heart-to-heart would have to wait.

The resumed Cylon attack began with the invaders trying to probe the underside of both Battlestars, to see if the armor was softer there. All they got for their trouble was the realization that the two Battlestars had installed a weapons array on both ships.

The Cylons were pounding _Galactica_ hard. Cavil had just ordered a spread of nukes to be launched on _The Bucket_. It was then that _Operation Bulldog_ was sprung. The Cylon Raiders, Missiles, and Dradis had been infected by a virus designed by Gaius Baltar that made them see ships that weren't there, and not see the ships that were there. The missiles and Raiders began going haywire, and the Baseships were forced to retreat in disorder, without scoring the knockout blow on _Galactica._

UED estimated that the Cylons would be gone for at least seven days, as they tried to undo the damage that the Six named Rebecca had wrought with Gaius' virus. That didn't stop the fighting on the planet's surface, but it boosted the morale of Earth's citizens.

 

* * *

 

The break was a Godsend for  _Galactica_ , and it also meant that they were closer to introducing Admiral Hoshi's brand-new Battlestar _Victory_ into to the fray, which would, everyone thought, be decisive in this war for survival.

The President even put in a call to Bill Adama. He knew the Admiral would be busy, but he wanted to show support for his friend after the latest go-around. And he also wanted to use his friend as a sounding board about Kara's recent disturbing behavior.

"Congratulations, Bill,  _Bulldog_ was brilliant. From what I've read, the Cylons looked like a comedy show after it went online."

"It would have been funny, Mr. President, if it wasn't in a war", the Admiral opined. "I've never seen anything like it myself. Credit goes to Doctor Baltar for this one. Godsdamned if he didn't pull it off."

"Send him my approbations as well. And let's not forget the young lady who initiated the virus?" The President had been fully briefed about Rebecca, and the mission she had chosen to carry out.

"Oh, we won't sir. She will have a place of honor in the history books, of that I'm certain. I don't know if I'd have had the balls to do what she did." he said in stark honesty.

"I'm assuming from what we know that she completed her mission?" The meaning was that Rebecca had ended her life after the planting of the virus.

"We'll never get confirmation of that, but, yes, she apparently is dead by now," Bill said with the experience of a Commander who had seen too many of his charges die over the years.

"I understand, Admiral. This business isn't pleasant." Justin Bond said ruefully.

"This business sucks more often than not, sir." The President agreed with him.

Bill changed the subject. "So how is Kara performing with the 20th?"

The President sighed. "Bill, she's the best-damned pilot I've ever seen, but she's been picking the toughest missions coming down the pipeline, and she's pushing the envelope hard."

"That's our job, sir, as you're aware". Bill countered.

"Yes, but she seems to be trying to almost hurt herself. Evander told her as much after a botched mission." The President filled in Starbuck's old Commander on the events near Avoca that had almost seen her buy a plot. In the last few days, she had several other close calls. and his subconscious kept biting at him that something wasn't right with Captain Thrace. "He says she's becoming more detached from her pilots."

The President heard an exasperated sigh escape the Admiral. "Godsdammit, I thought she was over that crap", the Admiral said aloud but had almost meant it for himself.

"What do you mean Bill? Over what?", the President said with more than a little curiosity.

The Admiral recounted her constant struggle with the bouts of low self-esteem during the flight to Earth. He mentioned her relationship with Kat; went over her shattered upbringing, and even the visions she had received with the Leoben Avatar just before her ship blew up and...whatever happened to her had happened to her.

"She got to the point, Justin, that she felt she really had nothing personally to live for. She felt she was a misfit. It's like she was trying to martyr herself and because of it Scar almost blew her out of the stars that day. It's what made her so bitter after New Caprica. She always seemed to be fighting both the Cylons and herself. It sounds like those old demons are back."

"Jesus", muttered the President, "I didn't know those struggles were this deep, Bill. I told you I read her the riot act before offering her this job, and she has been stellar both as an Officer and a person ever since. I haven't had one complaint about her until now. I knew she had her personal and professional struggles, but Jesus Christ I couldn't have envisioned this. Do you think these current episodes are related to her past discipline problems?”

"From what it sounds like, sir", the Admiral offered, "I think it might be. She's struggled with that all her life. She had it more than tough. Her childhood was a nightmare. Maybe the combat is bringing all this back to the forefront. Not being able to talk with her, I'm at a bit of a disadvantage, but what you described sounds like _deja vu_ ".

"Should I have Evander take her out of the rotation?" The President inquired.

"No", the Admiral said without hesitation, "keep her flying. I think she'll figure it out as she did before. She did come around after Scar was destroyed, at least for a while. But I'd keep a close eye on her. If you like, I can send down a report to you and Evander about some of these instances with my recommendations."

"I'd appreciate it, Bill. Judith and I are both worried about her. I hope this new info will let me help her out if I can. As I said, she's been stellar in the job. I didn't see any of this coming. It was kind of just showed up since the war started."

"She idolizes you, Mr. President. The one thing she never wanted to do was let me down, and she feels the same way about you. War does strange things to people."

"No kidding, Bill", the President said with obvious worry.

 

* * *

 

The lull stretched on past ten days. But the ground war continued. Captain Thrace was continuing to push herself almost to the breaking point. She hadn't made another spectacular error like she had done near Avoca, until the day before the picnic when she had again come in too low on a mission west of Omaha, clipping the wing of another Falcon. She and the other pilot had ejected from their birds. When the General had again chewed her out, she had snapped back at him again, which had astonished her Commanding Officer.

The General had informed the President of the exchange, and his concern grew even more acute. General Lawson also informed him that her pilots had let him know she was becoming more distant from her charges, and that he was worried about her state of mind. War was stressful on the most well-adjusted combatants, but even the best could lose their bearings from the stress of battle. He still hadn't had the chance to talk to his aide, as the flow of events simply hadn't allowed for it. But it was becoming critical that he do so. He and General Lawson both considered pulling Kara from the pilot's seat but wanted to give it a little more time.

 

* * *

 

In the meantime, the President had made the decision that he wanted to hold a family picnic in the cavernous main mess hall underneath Offutt Air Base. He and Judy had discussed it, and he had reasoned that it would be a good time to get the extended family into one setting for the first time. Everyone was keyed up, coming here to Omaha, and hearing the continuous sounds of battle above them. They hoped that, at least for one day, the war could be put on the back burner.

The President had requested a real picnic-type meal: fried chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and gravy, some Bar-B-Q pork ribs, and the like. There was even beer on hand. And wine, of course. The President didn't mind a glass of Merlot every now and then with his wife, but at a picnic, one had to have an ice cold one handy, or it just wasn't an old-fashioned All-American picnic.

 

* * *

 

 The day came, and the festivities began at about 1 pm. The food was brought out shortly thereafter, along with all kinds of cold soft drinks and beers, and an assortment of wines as well, plus ice cream, cake, popcorn, and other after-dinner goodies. It wasn't quite a State Dinner at the White House but damned if it didn't look and taste good.

He was having a fantastic time himself at the picnic. He, like most politicians, tolerated the glad-handing during campaigns and when meeting the public but this was different and much more pleasurable as everyone here was family. He and Judy could be more themselves than simply "The President and First Lady" among relatives, most who had known them long before politics. It was nice being a sort-of normal human being even if they were in an underground bunker during a war.

Late in the afternoon, he was over at his Brother-in-Law Raymond's table. Ray was a former Navy jock ( _we all make mistakes_ , the president joked to himself), had a wife and five kids. He and Ray had always enjoyed talking shop, even though they had to stand up for their own branch of the Service, in a show of mock bravado and inter-service rivalry.

Ray had just asked the President if he wanted another beer, and, of course, Justin couldn't turn down his Brother-in-Law's hospitality. He was waiting for Ray to return, when he looked off to one side and saw Kara sitting there by herself, looking a little forlorn. He kept an eye on Kara while waiting for Ray to return. When his brother-in-law arrived the President asked Ray's forgiveness and said he would be back later. With a beer in hand, he walked over to Kara who already had one of her own. Kara began to stand at attention, but the President waved her back in her seat.

"As you were, Captain. There's no rank here today. How's the beer?"

"I won't complain about a cold one, Mr. President." She said a forced smile on her face.

"Good! It's nice to see everyone relaxing like this. I think this will do everyone a world of good."

"Yes, sir" Captain Thrace said in a detached tone.

 _Time to apply some Presidential charm,_ Justin Bond thought to himself. Something was definitely amiss. He knew Kara liked a good beer and a good party as much as anyone. Something was eating at her.

"OK, kiddo, this politician has been around the block a few times, and he knows when someone is masking something. What's bothering you, Kara?"

"Noting really sir, honest". But the normal conviction that the Captain had when she was damn sure she was right just wasn't there.

"Remember who you're talking to, Captain. You can't bullshit me, and you know it. So you better open up, 'cause I'm not leaving this spot til you do." His tone wasn't challenging as he simply wanted her to open up to him.

Kara sat silent for a few moments, so the President continued. "Let me ask you something. You've been taking all the highest-risk missions on the board since the fighting started. Yes I know", he held up his hand as she began to speak, "they're all high-risk in combat. I get that. I've been in combat and had an aircraft shot out from under me once. But you've been putting your squadron on the hottest jobs from the beginning. Why?"

"I am the best pilot we have if you don't mind my saying", she said more defensively than she had ever addressed him. But he was right-she couldn't bullshit him. So she began to level with him. "OK, sir, it's like this: I have pilots going up with me who have mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, husbands, wives. Every day, they're putting their lives on the line, and when they don't come back, a family is forever ruined."

"Go on, Kara", the President said evenly.

"We all have something to fight for. We know the cost of losing is that humanity might just stop, and I'm willing to fight with everything I have to make sure we don't just stop."

"Continue, Captain".

"Those people have families who would be devastated if they were lost, have a lot to live for. I only have me", and the tide began to rise. "Hell, I've only ever had me. Why the hell is anyone going to miss me if I'm gone?" The tide rose a little more and the demons began to well up in her consciousness. Kat's voice echoed in her mind again, _Starbuck, you're an embarrassment_...

That alarmed the President, although he didn't let on. "So you're saying that you think no one will miss you, if, by chance, you end up KIA is that right?"

"I wouldn't mourn me in their shoes. All I do is frack up everything I touch.” _Starbuck, you're an embarrassment..._

The President let that hang in the air for a minute. "Lee would mourn you; the Old Man would mourn you; your pilots would. I and my family would mourn for you. Your loss would create a huge hole in so many lives, young lady."

"That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, Mr. President, but all I've ever done since I was a kid is push anyone who cares for me away. I've fucked up every relationship I've ever had: my mom, Lee, Sam, Kat, The Old Man. There's just me and I don't make a godsdamned bit of difference.:  _you're a cancer........_

She looked at the President with a mixture of anger and regret, knowing she was taking it out on someone who cared greatly for her. But at the moment, she couldn't help herself. And even worse, she didn't care. Just like she didn't care when she pushed Lee or Sam or Kat away. _Starbuck, you're an embarrassment..._

The President studied her for a minute, even as he was in turmoil over his Attache's words. "You make a damned big difference, young lady, and don't you think otherwise", he said, with a cross between anger and affection for the Captain. "You save lives every day when you go up. Every day. But a pilot can't go up there with a death wish. We have a job to do, and that job requires that we remove emotion from the equation as much as we can. It isn't the human thing to do, but it's what a good pilot has to do. All I'm asking you is to give yourself a break, Captain. That isn't an order, but advice from someone who has seen a lot of crap in his own right."

Kara had never liked being put on the spot in such an uncomfortable way, and she finally snapped. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. President, but you haven't been through the shit I've been through, with all respect sir. And I resent like hell being talked to like this. It's my frackin' life." She didn't even realize the line she had just crossed, so angry was she at that moment. _You're a cancer..._

"I think you need to take a step back, Captain. You're crossing a line and we both know it. I won't have you show me disrespect when I'm trying to help you." He had dealt with his own pilot's, and too many politicians to show real anger, but he was stunned and hurt deeply by her words.

And the rising tide of the demons from her subconscious finally burst to the surface like a tidal wave.

"Maybe I don't want your help!", she practically yelled. Fortunately, there was so much noise in the hall that it simply got lost beyond the two of them. "No one gives a real shit about me because I'm not fucking worth it! So why don't you just find someone who cares, because I don't." She had slipped into the English vernacular, which was rare for her. The tidal wave had turned into a tsunami of bitterness and regret. _Starbuck, you're an embarrassment..._

The President couldn't remember being at a complete loss for words. He hadn't had anyone speak to him like that since his early flying days when he was just a snot-nosed kid. He was angry, as anyone would be. But he was also heartbroken at what he heard.

He simply couldn't, for the life of him, speak.

The relative silence had begun to bring Kara out of the self-loathing trance that she had been in. She realized that she had crossed the line with someone she idolized. Yet even then, her mind didn't fully grasp what had happened. But it was beginning to crash through her brain with the force of a hurricane. She was protecting her heart from more pain. Or so she thought.

She stood up and gathered herself, her eyes filled with tears and a look of bewilderment cascading across her face. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. President. This is your family picnic. I don't have any reason to be here."

Starbuck turned smartly and walked away without a second look. But the tears were stinging her eyes. She walked back to her quarters, and when she arrived, didn't even remember the short trip she had just made, so thoroughly lost had her mind become. But she now fully realized what had just transpired.

_I've got nothing to lose...nothing to lose...nothing to lose._

The expletive-laced outburst and sudden departure of his Aide had astonished the President and shaken him to his very core. He was also genuinely heartbroken over what he had heard and witnessed. Bill Adama was right; this had happened before. He was genuinely alarmed for her well-being now. He wanted to make damn sure it didn't happen again.

He turned back around after a few seconds and coaxed his "happy President's face" to the fore. It was amazing that he could do that, but he had to keep up the pretense for his family. He made his way back to Ray's table, and they quickly got back into Jock Talk. He held the heartache inside for the moment.  

 

* * *

 

Kara returned to her quarters after storming out of the picnic. She knew she had fucked up big time, but at the moment she also didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. The pain of either losing those she cared about or driving them away had overwhelmed her senses again. The war simply reminded her again that she didn't deserve nor did she want close ties. That only led to pain.

What frightened Kara is that she knew what had set off her sudden transformation back to the old, bitter Starbuck: she didn’t know how to express love to others or herself. She was so jaded on the concept of what it was that anytime the real thing began to appear she pushed back. The Bond’s had been so good to her, but in her heart, she felt she didn’t deserve to be treated with such adoration.

She had just showered and put on a fresh change of clothes. Kara wished to hell that right now she could be on either _Galactica_ or _Pegasus_ , flying out of a pod and just ripping through Raider after Raider, taking all her anger and her lowly self-esteem out on those Toasters. But she was trapped planetside.

She was going over her personal flight log when there was a knock on the door. _Who in the frack wants to see me_ _,_ Starbuck said bitterly in her mind, “Who is it?”

“Starbuck? It’s me, Abby!”

“What do you want Munchkin?” She couldn’t keep the bite out of her voice.

“I want you to go to the picnic with me. I’m so looking forward to it.” Abby obviously didn’t hear the edge in Starbuck’s voice.

“Abby, I ……”

“C’mon, famous intergalactic fighter pilot!” Abby always loved to tease Kara, “I need an escort.”

Kara opened the door with a look in her eyes that Abby had never seen. It stopped the First Daughter in her tracks. “I've already been to the picnic, Abby. I really don't belong there.”

Kara's demeanor. “S....Starbuck, what’s wrong?”

“Abby…..you don’t want to be around me right now, kid”, she ground the words out, barely recognizing her own voice.

“What’s wrong?”, Abby said, suddenly a little nervous, “Did I do something?”

Kara took a breath. “No, Abby, you didn’t. Right now....right now you don’t want to be around me. I’m trouble right now. I can’t explain it any other way.”

“But Kara”, Abby persisted, “I really wanted you to.....”

Kara then lashed out.

“Godsdammit, Abby, get the _frack_ out of here! The old, bad Starbuck has come back, the gods only know why, but you don’t want to be around me. I don’t want you to be around me-I don’t want to hurt you, _do you understand?”_

Abby was shaking. “Kara, you’re scaring the hell out of me!”

“Good”, she said moving toward the younger woman, “I want you to be scared as hell around me. I’m no good for you, Abby. I’m no good for anyone. All I do is frack up my life and the lives of others. That’s all I’m good for. I wish to hell the Cylons would just blow me into a million pieces.”

Abby was in tears now, not understanding any of this. Yet she couldn’t move.

Starbuck made it clear.

She approached the diminutive teenager, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall, making Abby cry in pain. “Leave, Abby”, Kara said in a voice straight from hell. “You’re too damn good to be near a monster like me. If you don’t, so help me, gods, I will hurt you.”

“Kara….”

“ _Get the hell out of here Abby!”,_ Kara said in a voice filled with rage, “ _I don’t want you around. Do you fracking understand that! GO!”_

Abby raced out of the room, more frightened than she could ever remember.

What was happening with Starbuck?

 


	10. Chapter 10

IX

 

 ** **That evening after the picnic**** the President of the United States put in another call to Bill Adama. He didn't want to take much of his time as the Cylons could be back at any moment. But he knew he needed to talk to the Admiral about Kara and what had taken place earlier that day. Bill Adama was genuinely flabbergasted at what he had been told.

"Admiral, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot, Mr. President", the Admiral responded.

"The Leoben who came with you. Where is he now, do you know?"

"Not at this moment. After we arrived he left the fleet, and has been roaming the globe studying the different religions of Earth." Adama wondered what this was about, "I've always thought he was kind of off his rocker, to be honest, but I have to say he has a deep faith in what the Cylons have always called _The One True God_ and believes that all men, whether Cylon or Human, are brothers." He paused for a moment. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"Didn't you tell me that he and Kara have a long and rather interesting history?" Justin Bond was trying to approach his Aide's problems from a different perspective.

"That's an understatement", he said with a touch of dryness. Kara had tortured him on the _Gemenon Traveller_ ; Leoben held her in that Dollhouse on New Caprica for four months during the Cylon occupation where she 'killed' him about six times, and convinced her that she had a daughter. It was the avatar of Leoben that appeared to her in a vision before she disappeared for two months; he's the one who sought her out in proposing an alliance between the Cylon Rebel Baseship and _Galactica._

"Is there any way to contact him?" The President pressed a little further.

"He didn't want to let us know where he was going, more because he just wanted to be left alone, and I don't really blame him, but he did tell me before he left that if we needed him in an emergency that we could contact him through Caprica", the Admiral continued on, "You think he can help you figure out what is going on with Kara?"

"I don't think it can hurt, do you? Sounds like he has a unique perspective on Captain Thrace."

"Another massive understatement, sir", Adama said wryly. "But yes, he does. Would you like me to contact him through Lieutenant Baltar?"

"If you would, as a personal favor to me, Admiral", the President said gratefully. "You've given me part of the puzzle to what the hell is going on, maybe Leoben can give me more."

"Consider it done, my friend. What would you like Caprica to tell him?"

"Have Lieutenant Baltar ask him that the President of The United States is requesting an audience with him here in Omaha out of my concern about Captain Kara Thrace." He paused after finishing the "invitation". "Think that will get his attention?"

"I believe it will, Justin. Mention Kara to him, and he is interested."

"If he agrees, Bill, please send a Raptor to wherever he is, and get him here ASAP. Advise me that he's coming."

"I will follow your instructions, Mr. President", Bill said, in parting, "I don't think you'll be waiting long."

 

* * *

 

Abigail didn't even remember walking from Starbuck's quarters to the family compound. The next thought she had was on her own bed, crying hysterically, the frightening images of what she had just witnessed tearing through her like a razor-sharp scythe.

Nothing had ever scared or hurt her so much in her life. Kara hadn't done any damage to her physically when shoving her against the wall. Abby knew she could very well have. But the trauma of the moment and the look in Starbuck's eyes.......

Abby knew something was very, very wrong with Kara. She idolized and loved Kara so much. The person she had encountered a few minutes ago wasn't Captain Kara Thrace or Starbuck-it was a person that looked as if the devil himself had consumed her soul. More than her own personal safety, that frightened Abby Bond to no end.

Her dad and mom were at the picnic, and she didn't want to spoil the atmosphere of the family get-together. She desperately wanted to talk to her parents. Yet her emotions at that moment were out-of-control and she simply couldn't stop crying or shaking.

Within an hour, her mind and heart utterly spent, she had fallen into a deep but very unsettled sleep. She wouldn't wake until morning.

 

* * *

 

The Following Morning

The Admiral was correct with his prediction.

By late that evening Offutt Air Base time Caprica had found Leoben and he was flown by Raptor to Offutt Air Force Base for an 8 am meeting with President Bond.

Caprica had told Leoben that he was being summoned about Kara, but had offered no specifics. The President wanted to save that for the meeting.

"Leoben, thank you very much for coming on short notice. It's amazing that you and I have never met.", he offered a seat to the man that he hoped would shed some light for him.

Leoben smiled warmly "I assure you, Mr. President, it wasn't personal. I made the decision to be a bit of a recluse after getting here. I simply wanted the time to myself. I was fed up with war and all the anger and hatred, so I sought some solitude."

"No offense taken, Leoben. You know what this meeting is about?" He inquired, just to make sure he was up to speed.

"Yes, sir", Leoben nodded with no hint of overt emotion. "Kara and I have a long, complicated, and from both our points of view, not always a friendly relationship." That came out with more than a touch of regret.

"So Adama and Caprica have told me.” He had been going over the dossier on Leoben again before he arrived, just as a refresher. "I think you'll have a unique perspective on her."

The President offered Leoben some water, which was accepted, and then he continued.

"You are aware of Kara's current status, I gather?"

"Yes, sir. Even though I roam and stay out of the limelight as it were, I keep up with current events. She is your Attache to UED, and she's currently heading a squadron from this base that is fighting the invasion."

"Very good. I like a person who is up-to-date on the subject matter." He said approvingly, which made Leoben smile. "That makes my job a little easier."

"Thank you, sir." He took a sip from the glass of water. "Now, if I may, why _exactly_ do you want to pick my brain regarding Captain Thrace?"

The President proceeded over the next twenty minutes to run through her history since he had met her: the introduction, the stressful interview that she went through for the position; how she had truly grown and become a first-rate officer in every detail, and finally her sudden change in attitude and personality since the war had commenced, culminating with the disastrous talk with her two days before that.

"Admiral Adama told me that this sounded familiar to him, and gave me a few anecdotes to back that up. Does it sound familiar to you?" He looked directly at the Cylon.

Leoben's face had begun to darken with concern when the President had brought up her recent behavior. "Yes, sir it sounds very familiar. As I said while I've remained away from everything, I do have sources, and I thought she was finally past all that."

"Explain?", the President commanded, as he also took a sip of water. "And don't omit anything, if you can."

Leoben proceeded to go over his history with Kara, which as Adama had told him was quite extraordinary. It took him a good half hour to go through the details. He finally got to the part where Kara had rescued him from the damaged Cylon Scout ship and brought her aboard the _Demetrius_. It was at that point that the President stopped him.

"Leoben, back up. What did you specifically say to her after you thought she was going to beat the snot out of you on the _Demetrius_?" Something had peaked his interest.

Leoben had a brief laugh at that. "She _did_ beat the snot out of me once, sir, but she didn't on the _Demetrius_. She had been telling me that she was the same person, but clearly, she wasn't. To this day I don't know really what happened when her Viper exploded, allegedly, and then she came back two months later. I do know we found a destroyed Viper on Cylon Earth. The occupant in the cockpit was a blond female. I've never been able to explain that, and neither has she. But the point is when she returned after that two-month hiatus, and whatever had happened to her, she was different."

"Exactly _how_ was she different? Remember, I've read reports and logs, but you seem to know what that difference might be." He inquired, trying to get into Kara's mind.

"You've read her official file I would assume, Mr. President?"

"Of course I have. Adama gave it to me before I interviewed her for the position here." He said, making a mental note recalling that file.

"Kara was always an incredible pilot. And yet like her file obviously shows she has a long history of insubordination, disobeying orders, even striking officers. And I presume you know what kind of personal life she had been living: the booze, the casual sex, and all too often not seeming to care."

"I am aware of all that, Leoben", he informed the man, "but how was she different after that?"

"Those things didn't mean anything to her after she came back. I told her on the _Demetrius_ that I didn't see the old Kara Thrace, but....how did I say it?", he stopped in an effort to recall the conversation, "I told her that the woman who was into getting drunk, mouthing off at officers, and having one-night stands all the time was no longer there. I told her that she appeared to me like an Angel of God who wanted to lead her people. And yet when I hear about the higher-risk missions and the way she treated you at that picnic, it sounds like those old demons are back again."

 _There's still something missing,_ the President stated to himself. "In your view, what caused her to be the way she was before the ship explosion and getting to Cylon Earth?"

"A lot of that was her upbringing. Her mother was a drug addict and an alcoholic; she didn't know her father much. I believe that made her scared of getting close to people. There's no doubt Lee and the Admiral have always cared for her. And she married Sam. But it seems like that whenever she realized how attached she would get to someone she'd suddenly rebel sir."

The light finally went on. "Wait a minute. You're saying you feel that she's afraid to really let anyone in, is that right?" He thought he almost had it. "She keeps trying to get close to people but when she realizes how close they're getting, she suddenly shuts them out?"

"Exactly, sir", Leoben confirmed. "She wants to be loved. She wants to be accepted. She wants to, well, fit in. But the scars that have been left behind from her childhood, from the war, and from her own insecurities that always appear and push those closest to her away. And what adds to it is that she doesn't think she _deserves_ to be loved and accepted"

That last observation jolted Justin Bond hard. _Jesus,_ the President thought with alarm, thinking of the emotional dinner two night ago and her outburst at the picnic, _that's it. It's happening to her all over again._

"From what I've told you about her attitude since the war started, do you think she's doing that again?"

"It sure sounds like it, Mr. President. It sounds all too familiar. She's frightened to death of being close to someone but frightened to death of being all alone, and it sounds like that war is still going on."

"So, she's fighting a war within, while also fighting a live shooting war", he said, almost to himself. "What do you think, in the end, she wants."

"She wants something that she feels has been missing all her life and has felt she's never come close to having it."

"What is she missing, Leoben?" He asked, thinking that he knew the answer.

"Kara's had friends, lovers, drinking buddies, fellow pilots, but never anything that she felt was _uniquely_ hers, that no one could take away. As I said she wants to be loved and accepted for simply who she is, without any conditions, despite all her flaws. And she's always felt whether it's true or not, that no one has ever given her that unconditional acceptance and there were always strings attached. When things got too emotional, she'd cut the strings. And most importantly, she's never accepted her flaws."

At that moment, the President had an epiphany of sorts. Out of nowhere, a thought blossomed in his mind that hadn't even been hinted at, and he felt that now he might have a way to help his Attache rid herself of these demons once and for all.

"Leoben", he concluded, ending the interview, standing up and shaking the man's hand, "I thank you very much for coming all this way to meet with me and discuss this. I know it was an inconvenience, and I truly appreciate it", he stood up and shook the Cylon's hand.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. President. I will keep her in my thoughts and prayers, and for everyone fighting this war. She is a good person but she's still searching for that light of salvation that will save her. I thought it had happened after..whatever happened to her and that Viper. But I believe she still hasn't found what she was meant to be."

Now he needed to talk to Judy. The conversations with Adama and Leoben, plus the revelation that had come to mind, meant that they needed to talk.

But before that happened, things took another ominous turn.

 


	11. Chapter 11

X

 

 **Abigail Bond woke up feeling** like death warmed over. Coming out of almost half a day of sleep at 8 am it took her brain a few moments to come back to the events of the day before. Immediately she started crying again. She was able to get herself under control quickly this time around. Abby dressed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then left her room.

She could hear her mom talking on the phone in the study just off the living room.

“Yes Mr. Prime Minister, I agree and so does the President.” Judith Bond was more than a First Lady. She had quite literally been ambassador-at-large for the United States and was as popular around the world has her husband. She had cultivated many friends in their official travels.

With this war on, those ties were paying off as she often talked to heads-of-state, other first ladies and other politicians around the globe. There was simply no time for her husband to take every call. The respect Judith had around the globe meant she could talk to these leaders and they would accept what she was telling them as if it came from the President himself.

She was jotting notes as the person on the other line was talking, “Yes, in fact, Justin talked to the Chinese Premier yesterday and he was told the same thing by Mr. Xiu. I believe everyone is on the same page as far as keeping your Air Force armed, but should you have any concerns.....exactly, yes, Mr. Prime Minister...........the President sends his prayers and blessings to you and the people of Japan....thank you very much, Mr. Prime Minister, we appreciate your sentiments in return. Good night, sir.”

Judith took a breath, scribbling some final notes. Abby had been just out of sight wanting to wait til her mother was done with the call. Abby took a large breath and headed into the study. “Mom?” The meekness in her voice alarmed Judy right away.

“Abby? We didn't see you at the picnic yesterday, and I saw you sound asleep late last night. Are you ill honey?”

“No mom”, she said her voice shaking despite her best efforts to steady it, “I'm fine. It's about Starbuck.”

Judy stood up, “What about Starbuck?”

“Mom something is terribly wrong with Kara. After what happened between us yesterday, I'm scared to death for her. I......” Her tears came again.

Judy was now in her daughter's personal space, “Abby what's wrong with Starbuck. What has you so frightened?”

Even though they were alone, Judith had Abby sit in a chair across from the desk, closing the door behind them so they could talk.

An hour later an extremely concerned First Lady went looking for her husband.

 

* * *

 

Lieutenant Chase Carrico, Starbuck’s Number Two was damn worried about his Boss.

In the Pilot Ready Room going over that day’s mission east of Omaha, Kara was as wound and as terse as Chase had seen her in the month they had known each other. Any questions were answered with biting, almost angry replies, her normally clear hazel eyes clouded with something that was clearly bothering The Boss.

He didn’t like her demeanor. He didn’t want her to fly when she was like this. He stayed behind a few moments after the pilots emptied the room, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Kara didn’t even realize Chase had stayed behind or locked the door. She was startled when he spoke.

“OK, Captain Thrace, what’s up your ass today?”

“Gods, Rabbit”, she cursed, “you scared the frack out of me.”

“What’s eating you, Boss?” He wasn’t going to be subtle about this, not before a mission.

“Nothing’s wrong, Chase.” The same biting tone was present.

“Bullshit, Kara”, he gave it right back to her. “You damn near bit Snowball’s head off; I thought you might slug Ram when he simply asked you to clarify that information on the navigation. You looked like you wanted to scream at everyone today. Don’t tell me nothing’s going on.”

“It’s just pre-mission jitters, Rabbit”.

Chase came down harder on her, “Don’t insult my intelligence, Starbuck!” He practically yelled at her, “I’ve never seen you like this. You’re scaring the hell outta me.”

“Godsdammit, Chase, I’m your Boss; I don’t have to explain myself to you. We got a job to do and…..”

Chase cut her off, “Don’t pull that shit on me”, then he took a breath and slowed down, “Kara, you’re my Boss, but you’ve also become my friend. This doesn’t look nor sound like you. I don’t want you going up in your bird with your mind spinning like this. So talk to me.”

Kara looked at her second-in-command, her eyes still stormy but she replied calmly this time, “Chase, I’ll be fine up there, I promise. I screwed up big time personally twice yesterday. That’s all I will or can say. Just….just trust me on this, OK?”

He didn’t like the answer; he knew whatever it was wasn’t simply an everyday screw up, if that was indeed what it was. Looking at her, he could tell it was cataclysmic. But he had to give her the benefit of the doubt: she was considered, quite literally, the greatest pilot ever to fly a Viper or a Falcon. She was that good.

“OK”, he said grudgingly, “You get your head and your ass in the game, you got that?” He wasn’t letting up, “This one is by the book, Starbuck. _Victory_ is about a week from launching, and we need to end this thing, so let’s do our jobs.”

She gave Chase a wan smile, “Yes, sir, Lieutenant sir.” The smile didn’t reach her eyes, “Let’s go kicks some Cylon ass.”

 

* * *

 

President Justin Bond had discovered long ago that a Chief Executive needed to be able to compartmentalize during a crisis. Despite the personal heartache, he was suffering from after the disastrous talk with Kara yesterday the war came first. He had risen early, gone to CIC to get the latest, then met with Leoben for an hour.

He was currently looking at his two computer screens as well as information that had arrived the night before going over the latest on battles across the globe. He was typing some final thoughts on his laptop before holding a staff meeting in an hour.

He was engrossed in his work and at first, didn't hear the knock on the door even though the door was also wide open. A harder knock shook him out of his concentration. His wife was at the door with a positively stricken look on her face.

“Judy, what’s wrong?”

“Justin, can you come back to the living quarters for a few minutes?”

“Is someone hurt or something?”

Judy shook her head, “Physically no, but Abby is very distraught. Please?”

Five minutes later, they were in the Presidential living quarters. His daughter was sitting on a sofa under a blanket. She had clearly been crying, her eyes looking as if her best friend had died.

“Abby, what’s going on honey?”, he father said gently, sitting next to her.

“It’s Starbuck dad.” She couldn’t even look at her father.

“What about Kara, Ab?”

“Yesterday about 3 pm I went by her quarters to get her to come to the picnic. She let me in but the look on her face…..dad, I’ve never seen her look so angry or confused.”

“What happened, sweetie?” Her dad was beginning to suspect he might have a good idea.

“At one point, she got up, put her hands on both my shoulders and slammed me against a wall, which hurt like heck.” The fear in her eyes was palpable. “She yelled at me something like ‘Munchkin, you don’t want to be around a monster like me, get out of here before I hurt you.’”

Judy hadn’t talked to Abby about what had transpired. Abby had only indicated to her mom that it concerned Starbuck and she needed to talk to both her parents.

Judy lost all color in her face, her knees buckling, “She what? She assaulted you, Abby?”

“It was like I didn’t even know her”, she looked wildly at both her parents, “Something is really bothering her. I’m really scared for her right now.”

Justin and Judith talked to their daughter for another fifteen minutes or so and then asked her to leave so they could talk with each other. What happened at the picnic combined with his astounding interview with Leoben and now this news concerning Abby he was truly frightened for his protege.

 

* * *

 

Deep in her confused mind, Kara knew Chase was right: she shouldn’t be up here today. She was in no shape to fight. She hadn’t been in shape to fight the day she and Kat had taken on Scar and it almost cost Starbuck her life. Her mindset was almost exactly the same as it had been that fateful day.

Kara felt lost and worse, she felt that she wasn’t worth the trouble. A dangerous combination when flying against Raiders who didn’t forgive human weakness.

But she was up here, and she had a job to do.

“Rabbit, CAG, there’s a concentration of artillery to your southwest, about five kilometers.”

“Copy CAG, we’re on it.”

Kara was North of Chase Carrico when she spotted what was definitely a command and control facility about five clicks to the Northwest. She peeled off from the rest of her squad without a call and headed toward the facility. If she could take that out, she knew from experience she could scramble the Toasters and cause them all kinds of grief along the line of attack.

As she brought her Falcon down from angels seven, her mind briefly drifted back to that day when Kat had fried Scar and how she had almost been fried herself. Her mind flooded with the anger and resignation she had taken up with her that day, feeling no one cared for her, really, and that she wasn’t worth caring about, almost wanting Scar to blow her ass into fine dust.

It broke her concentration for a bare second or two. That was enough.

Without warning or so she thought, there was a missile detection warning in the cockpit with a missile three kilometers to her rear and closing. She was still three kilometers from the C and C bunker. She came in full throttle, determined to take out the structure. At one kilometer out, she depressed the trigger to fire two modern smart missiles at the facility: the missile on her tail was less than a kilometer away.

Starbuck banked her Falcon to the south and east, hoping to evade the incoming. The missile remained locked on her.

“Oh, frack”, she yelled, “Kat if you’re up there, help me, kid!”

Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

After Abby had left the room, Justin locked the door so he and his wife could talk. Judith was angry at how Kara had treated Abby. She didn’t know what the President knew, and he needed to fill her in.

“Justin, what in God’s name is going on?” The First Lady was still ashen face at what Abby had told them. “It doesn’t sound like the Kara we know.”

Justin Bond got out of his chair and ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, “There’s been a lot going on, especially in the last twenty-four hours Judith. I think Kara is in real danger.”

His wife’s eyes went wide, “In danger? From what?”

“From herself.”

The room went quiet.

“Justin, sit down and tell me what the hell is going on.”

For the next twenty minutes, her husband went over Starbuck’s history from virtually the day of the Holocaust until the events with Abby. He then filled her in on the stunning words Kara had imparted to him the day before at the picnic.

With each passing minute and revelation, Judith Bond became more frightened. She had come to adore Kara Thrace over the last five years and literally considered her almost a part of the family. They would talk more with Abby after they were finished, but right now she was in a near panic about her husband’s Aide.

"Good God, Justin, you don't think she's really trying to hurt or even kill herself, that's crazy! I thought you were just playing on words!" She got up from her chair and looked down at her husband, "Why would she think that makes any sense?"

"Because she really feels that she doesn't matter. She's never felt really connected to all but a few people, and even then she seems to find a way to alienate them out of sheer self-spite. What she said to me at the picnic fits right into that mold, Judy. That's all I can think of. She just doesn't think she's important."

"For God's sake, Justin, that's simply not true! Nick and Abby both love her! I love her! And she idolizes you! What about her squadron? She's got so much to live for. Why can't she see that?" He hadn't seen her this upset in...forever.

"To be fair", her husband countered, trying to calmly reason with her, "you and I can't even comprehend what she's been through. She never really knew her father; her mother had drug and alcohol issues, and literally after that she was fighting in a war against annihilation. I'm not agreeing with her or justifying her behavior, but in her thirty-three years she's seen more horror and bloodshed that I can even comprehend."

"How the _hell_ can you be so calm about this, Justin? She's never raised her voice to you, or rebuked you like that! This is someone I care a lot about. How can you be so cavalier about this?" The First Lady seemed as furious at him as Kara was earlier. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Honey let's both calm down", he said, trying to keep his own fear in check. "I am extremely upset about all this, believe me. I couldn't believe she lashed out at me the way she did. And what happened between she and Abby-it scares the hell out of me honey. I'm also trying to understand what is driving this in her. It's the only way I can help her. It's the only way _we_ can help her."

Judy Bond quietly scolded herself. Yes, she could see the hurt on her husband's face. He was Kara's Boss, but she knew he also cared about her very much. He was as bewildered as she was.

"Christ, I'm sorry Justin", she said, calming down a little. "I know you are worried sick about this and I know that you are very protective of Kara, but this just makes no sense to me. I don't even know where to start! She's grown up so much since we first met her. I'm just lost as to what we can do for her."

"I've been feeling the same way, babe." He said gently. "And I've been struggling with it too."

"I hope to hell you have some idea, Mr. President", she said starkly, "because this is not acceptable to me. I can't just sit by and see someone I care about destroy herself like this."

He walked over to his wife. She was the kindest person he had ever known. She would help anyone through difficulties, whether she knew them or not. He knew she would do anything to help Kara. "Come back and sit down with me for a minute, honey. I've been thinking about something, so let's take a step back."

They walked back to the chairs and for a minute or so they were both silent. The President wanted his wife to simply take a few deep breaths and relax for a moment.

She finally calmed herself and took a sip of her drink. She looked directly at him, the alarm still in her voice. "So what is this great idea that you allegedly have?"

"It might sound a little crazy at first, but hear me out on this." He laid out the Epiphany that had come to him. At first, Judy thought it was crazy what he was proposing, but the more she listened the more realized this was something she wanted with all her heart.

Judy and Justin stood up and they embraced, hoping they were making the right decision to help save someone they deeply cared about.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

“At least whoever it is let us finish”, the President said with an impish smile.

Judy wiped her eyes one more time, “Oh but to be granted small favors.” They both chuckled.

He opened the door. It was Kara’s second-in-command, Chase Carrico.

Instantly Justin was alarmed, “Chase, what is it?”

“Sir”, he said unevenly, “Captain Thrace....Kara's Falcon was shot down and she's missing behind enemy lines.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

XI

 

 **Captain Kara Thrace started to come around** , not having the first fracking idea what had happened to her or where she was. _I probably had too much to drink in the Officers Club_ , she thought wryly before the cobwebs began to clear.

As her eyes began to focus she could tell she had a helmet on-so much for being drunk. As her mind further cleared, it all came back to her: _Falcon; Cylons; command and control bunker….missile warning._

“Frak, Thrace!”, she said with a silent exclamation, “got yourself shot down again, didn’t you?”

Her head was still hurting like hell and her vision was blurred. _Concussion_ _,_ she thought.

She hadn't tried to move much at that point, simply wanting to orient herself. She realized that falling asleep while having a concussion was not smart, yet her body clearly needed the rest.

She fell back into unconsciousness within seconds.

 

* * *

 

“OK, Judy, I want you to go talk to Abby and fill her in a little about what’s going on. Don’t hide from her that Kara’s missing now. Then round up Nick. We’ll talk later. I need to get to CIC to check on the latest.”

“Sounds like a plan, honey.” She had steadied herself somewhat. “I think Abby will be relieved-sort of-why Kara lashed out at her, but she’s gonna be devastated that she’s missing.”

“We’ll get through this, babe”, he said seriously, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. “Remember, at the end of this, I hope we’ve found a way to help her.”

“If she’s still alive”, Judy said starkly.

Justin Bond looked into her eyes. “Babe, remember I survived nine days behind enemy lines and I made it back. She’ll be back. Keep the faith.”

He kissed her tenderly and left to talk to General Lawson.

 

* * *

 

Three minutes later with Lieutenant Carrico in tow, he arrived at General Lawson's office. “Evander, what is the latest on Kara?”

The General stood and saluted. “Mr. President, for some reason her emergency transponder did not activate. Unknown why. According to the radar plot we’ve been able to extrapolate, she was here.” He pointed to a location hear Harlan, New Caprica. “She had seen something with her Mark I eyeballs-we believe it might be a command and control location near Harlan. Of course, Starbuck peeled away and didn’t bother to take anyone with her.” The mix of anger and wryness in his voice wasn’t lost on the President.

“Any idea if the automatic ejection system initiated?” Each Falcon had an automated ejection system that could sense if a pilot was unconscious and if their vehicle was on an imminent trajectory to impact the ground. The system would eject the occupant with explosives below the seat and open the parachute for a soft landing.

The General shook his head. “No way to know, to be honest, sir. Since neither her personal transponder or the ship’s emergency beacon fired, we just don’t know.”

Chase Carrico, forgetting protocol cut in. “Sir, are we setting up a SAR yet?” That stood for “Search and Rescue” operation.

Neither the General nor the President begrudged Chase asking the question. “Yes, Lieutenant”, the General informed him, “SAR will begin within the hour.”

“Request permission to be assigned to the SAR, General.” Chase didn’t want to leave his CAG behind.

The General nodded grimly. “Permission granted, Chase. Head over to the pilot Ready room. We’re starting to put it together at the moment.”

Chase snapped off a crisp salute. “Thank you, General.” He turned to Justin Bond and saluted as well, “Mr. President.” Justin Bond nodded and Chase hurried away.

The President came to a decision. “Evander, you’re gonna kill me for asking this, but I’m requesting permission to go as well.”

Lawson's eyes went wide and he turned several shades of pale. “Mr. President I can’t send you out into a combat zone behind enemy lines!” The man was nearly apoplectic, which inwardly made the President want to chuckle.

“General, I understand that”, he said reasonably, “I can’t explain all the details but I need to be out there to help find Kara. She’s extremely important to me and my family. I know the drill; I know how to use a weapon. I’ll go anyway-I’ll even write up the order and send it to the Joint Chiefs at their bunker.”

The General sighed, _Jesus, what else can happen?_ “OK, sir. I’m obviously not going to stop you, and you outrank me as it were. I suggest you let your family know first then report to the same Ready Room as Chase did.”

“Thank you, General.” The President quickly turned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Starbuck awoke four hours after she had first come to, again needing time to clear the cobwebs but finding they wouldn’t clear that easy. She couldn’t stay where she was, that much she knew, but with her concussion and the pain with it, she could barely open her eyes and barely think straight. Yet the human instinct for survival kicked in.

The downed Falcon was only about five hundred meters away so she trudged over to it. She was able to grab a few bottles of water and a small emergency food pack. She then tried to orient herself, not really knowing what time it was. The sun was well past 12 o’clock in the sky, but without a time reference, she didn’t know if it was before noon or after. Once she was able to observe a little longer, she felt she could figure out an approximate time. Their sortie had launched at 10 am, so Kara was pretty sure it was afternoon. She set out in the direction of the sun's progress.

It was a hot, cloudless day in New Caprica. The magnitude of the concussion was unknown to Kara, but she knew it was bad. She had to shade her eyes from the light and even then the pain was excruciating for her.

Once she started moving, Kara was pretty sure she had fractured her left forearm, but that pain was minuscule compared to the pain from the concussion. She had dealt with worse. She also had some other cuts and bruises but felt if her mind would clear and not get worse she would make it.

Captain Thrace realized it was dangerous to be out in open spaces like this in the breadbasket of North America. She glanced around for any large thicket of bushes, or even swales in the ground where she could lay low. There were none. She would have to chance that the Toasters weren’t in the city to her Southwest and see if she could hole up until dark.

Within a short time, she realized she was indeed heading west. She had her sidearm with her and kept as sharp a vigil as she could under the circumstances. Kara saw a small town to her southwest and headed a little closer that way. She stopped about a kilometer short of the town and took refuge in a dry gulch until the sun had set. It would be easier on her eyes and it was better than heading toward the city in broad daylight.

Kara began moving a few hours after sunset toward the town of Harlan. There weren’t many streetlights on as the town was clearly deserted of Human Beings. So far she also hadn’t seen any Toaster while approaching. She took her time as she moved about.

Her head still ached. She hadn’t been able to do much about her broken left forearm and it throbbed in pain as well but the darkness made it much easier on her eyes and for her to concentrate on finding some food and some shelter.

She found a gas station with a convenience store about five blocks into the city. The electricity was still running, as the lights were on around the pumps and also inside the store.

Kara carefully checked out the store to make sure no Toasters were inside. There were none. She quickly gathered a few bags from behind the counter, then pilfered about a dozen plastic containers of water and some non-perishable food, mostly junk food, but it would fill her stomach for no matter how long she was out here.

After that Kara went searching for a part of town not lighted where she could find a house for the night to sleep. She knew normally with a concussion that wasn’t the best idea, but she had to conserve her strength. She was also hoping to find something to help her stabilize her left forearm.

Kara found a safe location and was able to wrap her forearm so it wouldn’t bother her as much, then she sat down on a couch and munched on some of her edible booty and drank some water.

After she was done she decided she would try to rest for an hour or two then try to keep moving west. She had her bearings by now, even with the sun down and was well aware she was in enemy territory.

As she lay back to relax, her thoughts turned to the mess she had created back at the base. _God’s, Kat, I wish I had you to talk to so you could slug me again and straighten me out_ _._ Kara often silently talked to her former rival whose death still hurt her deeply to this day. _We could have used you to take out a lot of these Toaster, kid. Gods I do wish you were still around._

Those thoughts about Kat were only masking the shame and humiliation she felt about recent events: how she had treated President Bond and Abby. Two people who really, truly cared about her, and she had viciously hurt them in a way that was unforgivable. Kara could feel the anger toward herself rise like bile from her stomach as she recalled what she had done.

_It’s one thing, Thrace, to take it out on the President-who’s been nothing but wonderful to you; it’s another to take it out on Abby, you godsdamned frack. She loves you and you love her to death. You are so damned._

Kara thought about how much she owed Justin Bond. He had made her a far better officer and even more importantly a far better Human Being since she accepted the job as his Aide for UED. It didn’t surprise her, however, at what she had done.

_You did this to Lee, to the Old Man, to Sam, to Helo, to Laura Roslin…yeah Starbuck you have a long and distinguished career of fracking people over, don’t you?_

What made this worse was the fact that she truly adored the Bond family-not simply the President, but the First Lady, Nicholas, and Abby. She hurt the man whom she thought more highly of than any Human Being she had ever met. Kara had hurt a young, impresisonalble girl that she treasured. There was no way in this lifetime or in any to take back the pain she had caused.

 

* * *

 

Marine Major General Stephen Post was a long-time tactician of Search and Rescue Operations. He had worked in the Marines Special Operations Command for twenty years and had cross-trained with Navy SEALS, Army Rangers, and Air Force Special Ops. General Lawson had known Post for years and brought him to Omaha just in case his talents were needed.

They were needed now.

As acting CAG Chase Carrico was his point on the air part of the mission. While titulary in charge of only the Charlie 20th, Post, who was also a pilot himself, worked with Chase to coordinate what would mostly be Raptor, Helicopter and Transport flights in support of the SAR. They might need Falcons and U.S and Canadian Fighter jets as well, but that was only if the Toasters threw Raiders at them.

Currently, Post and Carrico had twenty people in front of them, all who had training in SAR's, be it in the air or on the ground, from pilots to communications experts to command and control. The grunts for the SAR were being briefed in one of Offutt's hangars.

They were all pros and used to working under pressure so there was no panic in the room.

“OK, folks”, Post said to them after they had broken down into teams and began to put the plan together, “we go at 0400 tomorrow. We are not as you are all aware, sure of the missing pilot's location. We do know last radar contact was about six kilometers northeast of the town of Harlan.” He spotted it on his map. “However the Falcon's systems apparently went dead at that time and we have no firm estimate of where Captain Thrace's bird landed or where she might have ejected.”

He was just getting into the meat of bringing the plan together when one of the people in the room yelled “TEN-HUT!!” Everyone looked at the door and sprang to their feet and came to attention.  
  
“As you were”, Justin Bond said with a tentative smile.

“Mr. President”, General Post approached him and shook his hand, “what may we do for you today, sir?”

“Can I address your team, General?”

“Of course Mr. President.”

“I'm not here for a pep talk-you all know your jobs and you don't need me to tell you what that is. You're the experts, not me. But I have had experience in combat, and as far as I know, I'm the only one in this room, from what I've been able to glean, that has been shot down behind enemy lines in a war.

“General, I have been given permission to come along as an observer only.” There was a gasp in the room. “As I said I'm not going to be a pain in your asses. However, someone that I and my family deeply care about is in danger and I want to help any way I can.”

General Post wasn't thrilled, but he knew of Justin Bond's metal and his loyalty to his country and his people. “Can't say I'm thrilled, sir”, which elicited laughter from the room, the President included, “but it's not like you haven't seen the elephant in the room. I must insist you carry a standard sidearm at least at all times, sir.”

“Consider it done”, he nodded his assent. “I've had to use one in combat before, I know the drill.”

The President then took a seat in the 2nd row, his own notebook out, and he indicated for the General to continue his briefing.    

 

* * *

 

Kara finally came to near dusk-or what she believed was dusk, not really knowing how long she had been out. Her head still hurt, but with the sun down, it wasn't as bad. Her arm ached like hell, but she'd had dealt with worse. She knew she couldn't stay where she was. She also knew they'd be looking for her and the best thing she could do is start to head toward friendly-held territory.

The sun was definitely setting, and while she didn't know exactly where she was, her military instincts told her that she needed to head southwest, as the last position she had registered was northwest of Omaha and home. _You survived on that cold-assed, fracking rock in space, you can survive this. It's Starbuck time._  
  
Since it was July, the night was warm with a light breeze. It would have been pleasant if not for the circumstances. Kara had two sidearms and enough ammo to last her a while. She couldn't afford to get in a shootout with Centurions, however, and she knew it. Her job was to avoid detection and keep moving West. Starbuck knew the chances are as she got further west, she'd encounter Cylons.

She hoped by then her comrades would have found her by that time.   

 

* * *

 

The Next Morning 

 

Right at 0400, Chase Carrico lifted off in his Raptor with General Post and President Bond onboard. The President had indicated he would stay near the General and not get in the way of the actual operation. The hope, obviously, was that they could find Kara quickly. But with her whereabouts and her condition unknown, the chances of that would be slim that they would find her on the first pass.

Around 0600 with the SAR in full swing, the first news of the day came into the Command Center which was northeast of the town of Harlan.

“SAR actual, Raptor 113, have spotted a downed Falcon, north-northeast of Harlan, sending coordinates, no sign of our Mae West.”

General Post immediately boarded his Raptor, Chase taking he and the President to where the Falcon had been found.

They arrived in under ten minutes, the General and the President quickly stepping out and approached the downed bird. A team of Army Rangers had already secured the sight. They came to attention as the General and their Commander-In-Chief approached.

A Colonel in the Rangers met them. 'Sirs, as you'll see this our pilot's bird, no doubt.”

Justin Bond came around the nose of the destroyed Falcon. As clear as day the words under the cockpit read _Col. Kara Thrace_ with the Call Sign _Starbuck_ directly below it. The President gave a short sigh, then approached the ship.

“No sign of her here, General”, he said clinically. “Good bet she bailed?”

“I believe so, sir”, the General nodded. “She could still be alive.”

The President didn't reply to that and simply looked around for a moment.

Shortly thereafter a call came over their communications gear. “Actual, Ground Ops Four, sir if you turn around to your southwest, we're about two thousands yards away. We've found human footprints.”

The area was canvassed thoroughly, with more of Kara's prints being found upon further inspection closer to the downed bird. “Mr. President, I think she may have come back here, gathered some rations and some water, then headed out on foot.”

They were gathered back at the command post with other members of the SAR.

The President tapped his finger to his lips. “Best guess is she's heading southwest?” He smiled, “I'll demur to the experts here but having gone through this myself after I was able to orient myself to the climate and which way I was facing, I started heading in the direction of where I thought the good guys would be-even if it meant getting closer to some bad guys. Doesn't make sense to go somewhere that you're not sure anyone will be.”

“It's what I would do”, Chase Carrico replied to his Commander-In-Cheif. “East of here is nothing until you get to Chicago, and that city is one big pothole now from what we've gathered. Head back toward home.”

General Post agreed, then looked around him in all directions. “It's daylight now. Even money she's undercover somewhere during the daylight hours. No need to show herself. We'll sweep southwest to see if we spy anything until night time.”

“Any chance for night work?” The President didn't want to push, but he wanted to know where Kara was.

“We will”, he assured the President. “There's a lot of real estate out there to find one pilot who is probably injured.”

Justin Bond simply nodded.

He looked around himself. _Where are you, Starbuck?_

 

* * *

 

Kara woke back up in a sweat. She was burning up and immediately felt like she would vomit. She ran in search of a bathroom and found it just in time to bend over the bowl and retched-it was nothing but blood. _Frack, internal injuries. That’s all I need._

After she had emptied her stomach she sat on the toilet to urinate, the burning sensation telling her even before she looked that it was also bloody. Kara knew her condition was getting worse, not better. If she didn’t get some medical assistance, her concussion would continue to linger, her arm could be permanently disfigured and, well if she continued to lose blood the other two wouldn’t matter.

How to get help?

She walked around the house after getting sick just to stretch out and try and relax a little. She roamed to an upstairs bedroom, the queen-sized bed looking mighty tempting, but with her concussion, she knew…..

She glanced to the right, not believing her eyes. An actual landline phone? Who the hell had those anymore? But there it was as if it was a gift from the gods. It couldn’t be that easy....could it? Surely the Cylons would have turned off any service like this?

_But the street lights still work…_

“Looks like you caught a break for once, Thrace”, she said to no one.

 


	13. Chapter 13

XII

 

 **General Lawson personally high-tailed it** to the President’s quarters, even at such a late hour. This news needed to come from him. He had his aide call the President’s emergency line in his residence to make sure he would be awake.

Justin Bond let him in. “General you’re usually not pounding the pavement at this hour.”

“Sir, I wanted to tell you personally-you won’t believe this”, he said with a grim smile. “Captain Thrace actually called 911 inside the city of Harlan and got through to us.”

Judith had pulled some sweats and a sweater on and answered before the President. “She’s alive?” She looked at her husband with relief.

General Lawson nodded, “She is, ma’am. She tells us she has a broken left forearm, a concussion, and some internal bleeding. She’s hunkered down for the night.”

The Bonds were ecstatic she was alive but clearly knew her injuries were a cause for more than a little concern.

“One more thing, sir: she said she saw some Toasters in the area. They were off quite a distance but she saw some. Kara says she’s running a very high fever and isn’t moving too well right now.”

The President turned around, obviously in the grip of concern for his Aide. He turned around to the Base commander. “Van, is a night SAR operation feasible? I mean, really feasible?”

“We do have night vision technology, sir, as you know”, he advised. “At night we have much less margin for error even with night vision. Kara’s also not one hundred percent sure of her location and isn’t keen on looking around for long periods of time to see where she is.”

The President nodded. “In your opinion, should we wait till dawn before trying to get Ka….Captain Thrace out of there?”

The General smiled. “Sir, you can call her Kara any time you want. I would suggest it, simply because it makes the op plan a little easier.”

Judith touched her husband on his shoulder. “Justin?”

The President thought for a few moments. He knew he couldn’t make this decision based on his affection for Starbuck-there were more lives at stake than hers. But knowing she was in bad shape tugged at his mind.

“General, I want a loaded-for-bear SAR ready to depart at sunrise. You determine its size and composition.”

“Yes, Mr. President”, he replied crisply. “I’ll have Raptors, APC’s, some choppers and maybe some small artillery ready to move.” He paused and looked at his Commander-In-Chief, “Sir, do I have to ask?”

Justin Bond shook his head. “No, you don’t General. I’m coming along. We’re getting her out of there as soon as we can.”

Judith Bond felt a dread about her husband’s decision. He wasn’t the young fighter jock who had survived behind enemy lines for nine days back in 2005 in Afghanistan. This time he was going in to get someone else-someone he loved and cared for, Judith knew, and that was far more of an emotional deal than taking care of oneself. But she knew she couldn’t stop him.

When it came right down to it, she didn't want to stop him. After their long conversation just before hearing the Kara was MIA, she knew Justin _had_ to go. If Judith could have gone with him, she knew she wouldn't hesitate.

“General, I’ll be down to the CIC in a few minutes, I’m not going to be able to sleep now. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir!”, the man said smartly and turned to tend to his duties.

Justin Bond changed into something that would fit comfortably under fatigues that he would wear, as he had before-the General would insist on it. When he came out of the bedroom, Judy was waiting for him.

“I must be getting better at this, Justin-I didn’t even try to talk you out of this.”

He lightly laughed. “I think you just believe I’ve finally gone ‘round the bend, honey.”

He gave her a deep kiss and a hug. She looked her husband dead in the eye. “Justin-bring Kara home.”

He grimly nodded. “I’m not leaving there without her, Judy.

 

* * *

  
It was 3:47 am according to the small digital alarm clock next to the bed she had crashed on. After grabbing some cold water and a quick bite from her limited rations, Starbuck left the house to see if she saw any signs of the enemy. To her chagrin, she had spotted five Toasters in the distance, making sure they couldn’t see her, and she quickly went back into her hideout.

She beat herself mentally for not getting the address. As she came around she had an idea about what she could do to possibly help her cause and help her comrades find her. Despite her condition, a smile crossed her face. She needed to find a few items that were always in a house and figure out one more obstacle before trying her luck.

Sure enough, within twenty minutes of searching through the pain that racked her body, she found what she needed.

As night deepened Starbuck headed up to the attic of the house she was in. It was time to get creative.

 

* * *

 

At 2 am drones were sent aloft that would hover silently at about three thousand feet above the town to canvas the area in an attempt to locate the enemy and see if there were any signs of their MIA. Shortly after that, the C-130’s had begun their looping route to the north carrying APC’s and mortars for the actual rescue operation to use. They would arrive around 4 am, and if all went well, would be ready to roll from their staging areas around 4:45 am. Raptors and Helicopter’s had been stationed Northeast of the town where it was determined no Cylons were present so they could move freely when the General gave the order to go.

The drones arrived over the town around 4:15 am.

 

* * *

 

General Post and the President were already in the staging area for the Raptors, Sikorsky CH-53E heavy-lifting helicopters, Apache and Viper attack helicopters as well as V-22 Osprey were ready to roll.

Around 4:30 am as the staging was almost complete, General Post received a call in his command tent. He had video monitors set up to see anything the drones might find some thirty-five miles southwest of where they were.

A call came in from Offutt at that time for the General. The President was standing right next to him. It was from General Lawson who had been coordinating back at the base. “Steve, this is Van, is the President there with you?”

“Uh, yes sir, General”, he said looking at The Boss.

“Good he’ll want to see this too”.

A feed started from one of the drones over Harlan. “We got these images five minutes ago. We’ll feed you more precise information shortly.”

The President spoke up. “What are we looking for, Evander?”

The General at Offutt laughed lightly. “You’ll see in about ten seconds, sir.”

The drone could be seen turning in a new direction and began focusing on a particular house in the city. The picture was out-of-focus at first, but as the camera was zoomed in, and came into focus, the President and General Post couldn’t believe their eyes.

On the roof of a house in the city, they could clearly see what had to be duct tape spelling out the word _STARBUCK_.

Others in the command tent began to cheer. The General looked over at the President and shook his hand, “Sir, I think we’re about to find out her address.”

The President’s eyes began to water, and he actually laughed for a few moments. “I’ll be goddamned Kara, you did it again.”

The General caught that, “Sir, she did what again?”

“General when The Fleet was making its way here, Starbuck tangled with a Raider once. They collided and both fell onto a rocky moon. Her Viper was destroyed, but the Raider survived. Adama didn’t know where she was, but they were searching for her.

“Somehow, she got the Raider to fly under human control. When she arrived back at The Fleet, Lee Adama was out there and almost blew her out of the stars. Fortunately, she had taped the word _STARBUCK_ below the wings on the Viper.”

General Post laughed. “Might as well use that trick if it keeps working.” The General clapped the President on the back. “I think we’ll get her home now, sir.”

The President nodded. He knew the next few hours would be an eternity. With Centurions in the city, Kara wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“Hold on, kiddo”, he said _sotto voce_ _,_ “we’re coming for you.”

 

* * *

 

5 am, Harlan, New Caprica

 

Kara had dozed off again after accomplishing her little feat, but there wasn’t quiet greeting her as she awoke again.

There were sounds of battle. She knew her colleagues had received her little message. Despite her continued weakened state, she pumped her fist.

Kara stumbled downstairs, took a few bites from her rations of which there were few left, downed a bottle of water and waited. She couldn’t really flee the house after she had put her name on the roof, but the hope was that the Cylons hadn’t seen her note and only her people had.

Tendrils of light to the East hinted at the approach of dawn an hour or so away. Kara had found some dark clothing that kind of fit her as she headed out for a brief recon of the very immediate area. The sound of what seemed to be mortars and light artillery further to the south and west gave her hope that her allies were trying to draw the Centurions away from her. She nodded slightly, as that would indicate they had seen her message. But she couldn't assume that. The Captain saw the strobes of Raptors and what had to be helicopter's in the same direction, most staying well clear of any Cylon fire.  
  
Ignoring her throbbing arm, her even more throbbing headache and the effect of her internal bleeding that almost doubled her over, Kara moved first to the north a block or two with silent caution. That's as far as she dared to venture away from her shelter. She then moved onto the east, seeing more strobes of aircraft far off in the distance, too far away to tell if it was friend or foe. She circled to the south the same distance away. There was a clearing in that area with no houses.....

About a thousand meters to the south and a little west she clearly saw what had to be a dozen Centurions. Kara slowly slipped to the ground, crawling west to get near the closest building, keeping her eye open on the enemy. She had no binoculars, only her Mark One Eyeballs which in the dark and with her concussion gave her limited visual range. The Toasters were setting up what seemed to be small mortar-like devices of their own, Kara guessing they were facing toward the west in anticipation of the allied forces coming her way.  
  
Starbuck knew the Centurions were mostly machine but they weren't dumb. Eventually, they would probably figure out that what was going on south and west of Harlan was a diversionary holding action, trying to lure their red eyes away from other things. As she headed back to her solitude, Kara felt hope that she would soon be rescued but also concluded this was the most dangerous time for her since she had been shot down.

 

* * *

 

Kara was right: the Special Ops teams that were hitting Cylon targets in the southwest corner of Harlan were putting on a demonstration. It was to pull the red eyes away from the northwest until after dawn when a serious rescue attempt could be made.

Overall there was perhaps the strength of a large brigade of UED, U.S, Canadian and other troops in the area. For now, they weren't there to assault the city. That role would commence once the order for going in after Starbuck was given.

To the northeast, General Post was coordinating the Op Plan, getting updates from his people engaged with the Cylons to the southwest. Stealthy drones overhead showed the Cylons with a defense-in-depth of about a thousand yards, content to simply play defense for the moment. There were other Cylons in the city as well-they noted the group Kara had seen on the south side of the town. They had not seen Kara moving on her recon. At that time, all the drones had been tasked to the southwest.

Justin Bond sat in a smaller tent just off the command tent, lost in thought, a coffee near his right hand that he'd barely touched. He didn't like micro-managing something like this and he didn't want to start even under these circumstances. He would leave the pros to their work.

But he had to admit it was killing him inside not to be doing _something_ right now.

Almost as if General Post had sensed that, the Commanding General peeked his head into the President's ten, “Sir, just wanted to see how you're doing?”

Justin Bond smiled, “Wishing I knew how to fly a Raptor or a helo right now, Steve. I feel useless right now.”

“Tell you what, it isn't exciting, but why don't you head over to the tent that is driving the drones and put your eyes to work to see if you can identify anything that might be of help. You have experience looking from the sky down? It can't hurt?”

President Bond thought about it, “You're right. Can't do any harm. Just make sure you let the folks over there know I'm not there to direct anything and that I'm just a pair of eyeballs OK?”

The General chuckled, “Will do sir. Maybe head over there in about ten minutes, they'll be expecting you by then.”

True to his word, when the President walked in, after a brief “Ten-hut!” and salute, the woman in charge of the drone team, Colonel Jennifer Probst walked up to the President, saluted again and then addressed her C-in-C. “Good morning, Mr. President”, she said with a smile, “General Post has already advised me that you want to put your eyes to work. We're glad you're here, sir.”

“Thank you, Colonel Probst”, he said warmly, “I just need to do something to feel useful. Remember I have no rank here except that of a concerned citizen.”

Probst laughed, “A concerned citizen with perks”, she said with a coy smile, and the President nodded. “Sir come right this way.”

She took him over first to the individual stations for each drone pilot, who had their own large desk and monitor to maneuver and watch their birds. To the right was a bank of fifteen screens for each drone being operated, with a corresponding ID to the drone pilot who was flying the bird at the moment. That's where the president camped out.

“Anything from Starbuck's location, Colonel?”

The younger woman shook her head, “We were tasked on it but the pace of the fighting to the south and west compelled us to move our assets to monitor that for the last hour. We've had two drones watching the rest of the city but haven't spotted anything except a few Toasters to the south.”

President Bond nodded, “Again, I don't want to pry Colonel, but besides night vision I assume they have infrared as well?”

“Yes sir”, she confirmed, “They all have that capability. Since we've seen no movement with the NVC's, we haven't gone to infrared. Would you like me to?”

Justin Bond laughed, “So much for being a concerned civilian.”

The Colonel stayed serious, “Don't feel bad about it, sir”, she advised him. “Maybe I should have done it earlier, but without any movement seen in that area, no infrared has been used. We have used it to double-down on the Toasters to the south setting up small mortars and artillery.”

Justin Bond was deep in thought, having heard the Colonel's words, taking his mind back over twenty years earlier after his F-15 was shot down in eastern Afghanistan behind Taliban and al Qaeda lines, thinking of how he had moved about.

“What are you thinking, Mr. President?” Colonel Probst had never met the President, but like most people had nothing but admiration and respect for the man, and knew of his shootdown and nine days as an MIA in 2005. “Trying to put yourself in her shoes, sir?”

The President came out of his trance, “Been doing that since I found out Starbuck was shot down. Been going over in my mind how I did things. I was injured too-busted ankle and bruised lungs........”

He went silent again. He thought back to a conversation he and Kara had had when discussing her shootdown on that space rock and his in Afghanistan.

“ _You had to be scared shitless, sir”, Starbuck had said with no humor. “I mean, I was and I didn't have any enemies coming after me.”_

“ _I was, Captain. But you can't stay scared for long, at least not outwardly. Your training kicks in. You keep the fear close to stay alert but can't let it get the best of you.”_

_Kara had nodded, “I was amazed how the training so quickly kicked in.” She had paused, “I knew I was on a lifeless rock: you were in an area with a hostile enemy. How did you recon your area?”_

“ _I started small and would work my way out”, he remembered saying, “I'd check, oh, maybe a hundred yards, maybe two hundred in a 360 arc, then head back to what shelter I had and began my day, coming up with what I wanted to do. I moved almost exclusively in the dark, or sometimes near sunup simply to change locations. But I had to reconnitor at least that much before moving.”_

Justin Bond looked down at Colonel Probst, “Colonel, would you mind if one drone does a 360 sweep around the building that Starbuck marked with infrared, in about a two hundred yard arc? I don't think she's currently out there, but if she did a sweep in the last hour or so, and had to go belly-down....”

“There might be a residual heat signature”, the Colonel finished for him. She glanced over at her multiple screens, then back at her pilots. She asked her aide a quick question, “Find out who has the drone closest to where Captain Thrace marked her location. Head that bird out slowly on an arc to the north and east and come in behind any known enemies. Advise me when it's arrived?”

“Yes ma'am”, said the Sergeant crisply.

Fifteen minutes later, which seemed like an eternity, there was a call from a pilot's station. Corporal Brandon Merritt was flying the drone that had been tasked for this mission, “Colonel Probst, I have the drone over the house marked by our MIA, awaiting orders!”

The Colonel and President took the few steps over to his station. “Brandon”, the Colonel began, “switch to infrared: I want you to do a clockwise sweep around that building in an arc of about two hundred and fifty yards. Look for any residual heat signatures, if you will.”

“Yes, Colonel.” He began his maneuvering and, like Kara had, started to the North and swept clockwise in a very slow, deliberate circle. He didn't want to miss anything if something showed up. About ten minutes after he started, he began the trek of the drone toward the south. First he did a brief check of the Toasters further to the south, which as prudent, then moved back in toward the parameters that Colonel Probst had set up. He brought the camera in.....

“Colonel!”, he said excitedly, “Ma'am, I have a residual heat signature!”

The Colonel and President hustled over to his large screen, “Corporal, zoom in. I don't think that's a signature of a Centurion.” She looked over at the President.

As the young man zoomed in, they could clearly make the outline of a definite shape that was _not_ a Cylon. It was of a human being that had clearly been lying flat, head facing in the direction of the enemy, “Son can you get a decent measurement from head to toe?”

“You bet I can, Mr. President”, he said with a grin that Justin Bond had caught. After watching the Corporal put the bird on hover, he turned to his computer, typing in some commands. The President saw a straight line shootout to the length of the heat signature. The Corporal double-check his reading, took it one more time then turned first to his Colonel.

“Ma'am”, he said with a small grin, “Readings indicate it was a Human Being about five feet, six inches in height.” His grin went wider as he turned to the President.

“She thinks she's taller, Corporal, so that's between you and I.” He winked at the young man, knowing without a doubt that Kara had reconned the area.

“Yes, Mr. President!”, young Mr. Merritt replied, the President clapping him on the shoulder.

“Excellent work, young man. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Mr. President.”

Colonel Probst looked over at The Boss, “Mr. President, would you escort me next door to visit General Post? I think he'll want to start the music pretty soon.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

XIII

 

 **The music started at 0614** when General Post signaled to everyone in the operation and back at Offutt Air Force Base: _Commence Operation Starcatcher._

Even in such a tense, expectant moment, the President had to make a quip. “ _Operation Starcatcher?_ That's pretty good Steve.”

The Commanding General of the operation had been all business but that line broke his demeanor. “I thought you'd like it, sir.”

The President patted him on the shoulder. “If it gets good results I wouldn't complain about any name, to be honest.”

“Yes sir”, the General said, his game face slipping back on. He turned to the President. “Sir, do you want to be in on one of the Raptors when she's spotted? I figured I'd ask you instead of you going over my head all the way to yourself.”

Justin Bond laughed softly. “I go armed for this one.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. President. Just a sidearm, or do you want a heavy hitter?”

“A sidearm will do”, he held up his hand. “Not any Rambo bullshit Steve. I'm still rated on military sidearms.”

“Fair enough, sir. Stay close because when we get word that she's been spotted or that it's safe to go in after her I'm flying in with Chase-he also insisted on being in on the rescue.”

“Kara would do the same for you-she'd do the same for me, General”, he said with growing impatience and emotion. “There's nothing that could keep me away unless you put me under lock and guard.”

“I've considered that, Mr. President.” It was delivered with a smile from General Post, and the President gave him a nervous smile back.

“OK, Kara”, he said _sotto voce,_ “here comes the Cavalry.”

 

* * *

 

On the order to commence the actual rescue the brigade south and west of town began to move forward slowly as if to invade. The cadence of their fire increased. Raptors and helos began firing ordinance into the edges of that side of the town; even a few Falcons and F-35's skirted at higher altitudes putting down fire.

It was meant to look like the Allies were intent on taking the city. It was for the moment still calm to the north and west. That would soon change.

Kara was relaxing on the couch in the living room of the abandoned dwelling, ready to head to the basement if shelling began nearby. She knew she was in no shape for a long run for escape if the Toasters arrived. They could easily outrun her if she were one hundred percent. She was nowhere near that at the moment.

Her trained ears picked up the increase of battle to the southwest, catching her attention. _Something's afoot. Maybe they have seen my calling card..._ With a discipline she hadn't had on the journey to Earth she swallowed down the urge to run to the northeast, at least for the moment. The sun was coming up and the gods only knew if Centurions were nearby. She had taken a few discreet peeks outside in every direction and had seen no movement, so for the short term, she felt fairly secure.

As she was settling back in to ride it out for the moment, an F-35 Lightning II screamed overhead, startling Kara half to death. She had put some stick time in a 35 and knew what it sounded like.

“Gods that scared the living shit outta me!” Then she realized it had come from the east of her location. _Maybe the increased shelling means they're coming for me......._

She heard several Raptors approach the town from due north, bolstering her feeling that something major was going on. She stepped out of the house for a quick peek to the north and west, and saw no other activity at the moment. She quickly went back inside. She was sure she would realize when it was time to move.

As she listened over the next thirty minutes the noise from the shelling seemed to be getting louder, not simply more intense. _They're moving into the town. Stay sharp, Thrace._

 

* * *

 

At that very moment, eight Raptors supported by four Chinook helicopters had just swung south some twenty kilometers north of Harlan. Fifteen Bradley personnel carriers, carrying twenty soldiers each had begun moving from staging points roughly ten miles north of the city and were moving slowly. Behind them were two dozen of the new Powell Light Artillery Vehicles that had gone into service in 2024, mounting a 105 mm Howitzer and a pair of M2 50 caliber machine guns that could be directed and fired from the cockpit of the vehicle. It was a lot of firepower that would concentrate quickly in approximately fifteen minutes almost at Kara's front door. Once the Cylons detected those forces moving, Kara would be in the most danger she had been in since being shot down.

 

* * *

 

The F-35 from the east and the Raptors joining the battle from the north had forced the Cylons to raise their collective eyebrows. They had been reconnitored in Harlan before, but never fired on and never during a battle. A transmission for a dozen Cylon Raiders to head to the city was sent out. It would take them fifteen minutes to reach Harlan.

 

* * *

 

The Raptors tasked to rescue Starbuck and cover that rescue was about twelve minutes out, the same for the ground forces that were now steaming in at 80 kph. They would arrive approximately two minutes before the Cylon Raiders.

As they passed the t-minus seven-minute mark, General Post committed his forces. “Attention all forces, _Operation Starcatcher_ is past fail-safe. It's a go.”

Justin Bond closed his eyes in a brief prayer, put his kevlar helmet on, and checked his sidearm.   

 

* * *

 

A faint noise rising over the cacophony of battle to the southwest registered in Kara's ears. It was a sound that up until five years ago was foreign to any Colonial Warrior, but was a normal part of military noise on Earth-helicopters.

The report from helos was always difficult to pinpoint until they were right on top of you, the echo part of the surprise and confusion of the machines. It certainly wasn't a sound that Cylon war machines made. Her adrenaline started to pump harder.

She peeked out the front door. Still, no sign of Toasters although she knew with certainty that would change in a manner of minutes. She looked to the north and she saw the most beautiful sight she may have ever seen: a phalanx of military vehicles speeding toward her, with another phalanx of Raptors and Helicopters closing from behind.

Kara was jubilant. It was almost time to show herself.

 

* * *

 

At almost the same moment Starbuck heard the helo's, the Cylons figured it out: what was in front of them had to be a diversion. The enemy was carrying out something else from the other direction.

The Raiders that were now four minutes out were vectored away from the front-line fighting southwest of Harlan and instructed to check out what was moving from the north of the town.

At that moment, the lead element of _Operation Starcatcher_ was two minutes away from their effort to retrieve their pilot.  

 

* * *

 

A minute later, General Post was back on the internal circuits, “Attention all units, prepare to rendezvous at destination. Prepare for assault.”

The General looked over at his President, who was outwardly calm as could be. He kept wondering why it was so important for President Bond to be on the actual mission. Sure, he knew Captain Thrace had been his UED Aide for three-plus years, but there was something more primal, more personal in his demeanor. He let that thought pass for the moment.

“Ready, Mr. President?”

Justin Bond gave him the thumbs up. “Let's get this fucking show on the road General.” The intensity in his voice was almost overwhelming.

“OK, people, time on target ninety seconds.”  

 

* * *

  
Starbuck knew the rescue operation-that's what it had to be-was closing on her location. It was time to come out of hiding and to will her battered body and mind forward toward her comrades. Adrenaline helped ease the pain and speed up her movements as she slammed the screen door of the residence open and bounded down the steps, then turning left to the north.  

 

* * *

 

The detachment of Centurions south of Kara's location had been ordered to move at that same moment, heading north in the direction of the incoming ground and air traffic. Even carrying their mortars, they could move faster than any healthy human being. They were in Earth military jargon, double-timing it now.

As they headed around a set of buildings and looked north, they saw a lone human figure about two thousand meters in the distance. They started to move faster.

 

* * *

  
Lieutenant Chase Carrico was in the lead bird. His eyes caught movement to his front and a little to his left. “General! I have our Mae West in sight! Estimate six thousand meters dead ahead!”

General Post didn't bother answering him. “All units we have our pilot in sight, prepare to land the birds tasked for recovery. Ground forces prepare for cover fire. Post out.”

 

* * *

  
No sooner had General Post said that when a call from a helo to his west burst out. “Command, Raiders maybe a dozen closing fast from the west, preparing....” The transmission went dead.

“All support birds, engage the enemy.” He then dialed up another frequency. “Backstop, Catcher Actual, descend and engage enemy Raiders!” That call was for the Falcons and F-35's to haul ass to the deck. With afterburners, that would take only a matter of fifteen seconds.

Justin Bond, like everyone else, knew the world was about to explode around them.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

XIV

 

 **A phaser-like blast from behind** startled Kara momentarily. She slowed and looked behind her: there were about two dozen Toasters closing awfully fast on her tail. To her west, she saw the Raiders approaching the formation of allied forces to her front.

_Lords of Kobol, get me and them through this, I pray to you._

 

* * *

 

The Raiders could have made easy work of Kara, but they had to engage the enemy birds and ground forces in front of them. The Raptors, helo's, Falcons and F-35's, numbering probably twenty in all, threw up a withering wall of covering fire for the ground operation and the birds that were tasked to picking up Starbuck. More F-35's and Falcons were two minutes out on afterburners.

Two helo's, a Falcon and one F-35 were shot down. They had taken out three Raiders. More Raiders were heading in from the west.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the battle was unlike anything Kara could remember, even the cataclysmic encounter with The Colony. She was used to being in a quiet cockpit, picking off targets, not having to deal with this ground-pounding crap. The sun was still low in the horizon in the early day and there was still darkness to the west, which lit up the sight of aircraft, mortars, howitzers and Cylon weaponry. Having spotted the Centurions moving in on Kara, the howitzers were firing over her as she raced north, trying to get a bead on the enemy soldiers.  

  

* * *

 

At that moment, the air rescue forces touched down within about two thousand meters of Kara.

“All right”, screamed General Post, “everybody the fuck out, let's get to her!”

Post was the kind of general in the mold of Confederal General James Longstreet during the American Civil War when he advised General Robert E. Lee that “you can't lead from behind.” He was the first one out, President Bond right on his butt, with the other dozen troops in their Raptor out in seconds.

Justin Bond gave a brief glance around to his right and left and saw the wave of humanity headed toward Starbuck. Then he focused to his front and saw Kara Thrace, no more than fifteen hundred meters in front of him.

Two helos began to hover just behind them, ready for the pickup. Raptors may be faster, but these helo's had no doors or hatches. They were simply open and ready to pick up someone. They would do the actual extraction.   

 

* * *

  
While the air battle raged to her left, with more and more birds from both sides engaging, Kara kept her focus in front of her, not daring to glance behind to see how close the Centurions were. They had to be close because allied mortar rounds were starting to explode uncomfortably near her.

She willed her legs to move as fast as they could. Without warning the world at her feet exploded.

 

* * *

 

Justin Bond watched in horror as an explosion, no doubt from a Cylon mortar round, landed very close to Kara. As the smoke cleared, he could see her body crumpled on the ground, movement visible, but clearly, the round had at least indirectly scored a hit.

“Goddammit Kara, no!" There was rage in his voice.

He was within five hundred meters of her, as were his comrades on both sides of him, mortars beginning to score hits near the rescue forces.

Two F-35's screamed in from the east and began firing on the Centurions. The other birds were so in deep with the Raiders to the west of the area that they simply hadn't been able to engage the enemy. Within moments, at least five Toasters went down.

Justin Bond and General Post caught movement to their right a little further away from Captain Thrace than they were.

More Centurions were moving in.

   

* * *

 

As the ground forces closed fast on Kara, General Post gave the order for the helicopters to move forward. While Justin Bond, General Post, and Lieutenant Carrico and their Raptor ground contingent moved directly toward Kara, the others began to swing around her, putting themselves between the downed Captain and the Centurions. The lead helo's and two Raptors moved in behind Kara, barely suspended off the ground firing into the approaching Cylons. Two more Raptors moved to interdict the Cylons moving in from the west.

 

* * *

 

As Justin Bond and General Post's command approached Starbuck, the actual rescue helo landed behind them. One of the helos screening Starbuck from the Centurions to the South was hit and landed roughly, out of action, her crew cut down in seconds. The Raptor was still in action, as were the units facing west. They had all but cut down the other group of Centurions.

At about fifty meters away from Kara, Justin Bond ripped his helmet off his head, not able to stand the confinement any longer.

“Kara!”, he screamed over the roar of the battle as mortars and other projectiles flew through the air. “Starbuck!”

She didn't move.

Justin Bond was within a few meters of her.  

 

* * *

 

Kara had been hit with a phaser burst to the back at the same time a mortar had hit close to her. It hadn't hit her square else she'd be dead. But it had knocked her face-first into the dead grass in front of her, no doubt aggravating her concussion and not doing a whole lot of good for the rest of her damaged body. Starbuck had a large burn mark near her right shoulder and when she started coming to the pain was searing and she began to scream.

The President was next to her now, taking and finding a pulse, five other friendlies ringing he and Starbuck has he gently picked up his wayward charge. “I got you honey”, he said with tears in his eyes, “I've got you, Starbuck. We're going home.”

All Kara could do is scream from the pain of the searing burns in her back. She was delirious and probably wasn't aware of anything but the pain. "My gods, help me. My back!"

Justin Bond cradled his precious cargo as firmly as he could, trying like hell not to compound the young Captain's pain. He was certain she had no idea who was holding her or if she even knew she was being held.

He turned back toward the Chinook which had onboard medics waiting to treat the injured pilot. General Post was in the bird, screaming at the President and his troops to return.

“Mr. President, get the fuck back here. There's a world of hurt coming down on us!” General Post was no coward, but the battle was reaching its zenith, as his troops continue to slug it out with the stubborn Toasters on the ground and in the air. “C'mon sir!”

General Post looked at the man and marveled at him for a moment. His demeanor had changed in the short time between kneeling down next to Starbuck and when he began moving quickly back to the aircraft. His face showed no fear now; he was resolute, protecting his pilot as best he could. He had seen warfare like this before. It was when he was alone and he was the one that was behind the lines. That had scared him. Now he was looking after someone else who had been behind enemy lines, wounded, and he felt a calmness that he didn't expect. _This_ was what a leader was about: not leaving anyone behind; going the extra mile to make sure everyone came home one way or another.

He'd had done this for any man or women under his far-reaching command. Doing it for someone he cared for deeply just made it more satisfying.

As the President arrived at the helicopter he informed the pilot and the General that she had been burned in the back. Kara was still in excruciating pain although the force if it had her close to passing out. The right-seater took care of that and gave her an immediate shot of morphine, sending the pilot under and to spread much-needed, albeit temporary pain relief into her system.

Even with the heavy dose of morphine and being for all intent and purpose unconscious, Kara still moaned and sobbed under her breath. Justin Bond held her as tight as he dared, not wanting to injure her further, laying his cheek on the top of her head, “It’s OK, honey”, he said, barely audible, “you're gonna make it Starbuck. You're safe now. You're safe now."

He kissed her on top of the forehead then leaned his head back against the side of the bird, closed his eyes and tried to relax, small tears of exhaustion coming down his cheeks.  Everyone else who could, looked at their President and realized they were witnessing something very special.

 

* * *

 

 To the southwest, the disengagement took longer as the fighting there had been more widespread. The wounded and dead were moved to the rear, where more helicopters and Raptors gathered them, also gathering many of the soldiers that had stood and fought, while others high-tailed it out of the area and turned north away from the battle. From there the would be transported back to Offutt.

 _Operation Starcatcher_ had cost sixteen dead and another sixty one wounded, all of whom would recover. All to retrieve one lonely, confused and bewildered pilot what had grown into adulthood facing the horrors of war.

 


	16. Chapter 16

XV

 

Two Days Later

 

 **The world started to come back to Kara** , a blur at first but minute by minute it slowly cleared. All she could make out was a bright light above her sore dried-out eyes. No other sensations registered with her at the moment.

Even as the picture in front of her cleared her mind seemed to be in a fog, something she couldn’t fathom. The combination of her concussion and the morphine to keep the worst of the pain away from her was causing that fogginess, but all Kara knew is that the world was very weird right now.

Despite the fog in her mind the world began to stabilize a little at a time. The next thing she felt was a dull aching pain: in her head; in her left arm, on her back; in her abdomen. Despite her impaired mental state, she knew that somehow she had been severely injured. At the moment she couldn’t figure out where and how. That memory would come a few minutes later.

A few moments later, she felt something comforting; something warm and even in her fog of drugs and injuries it soothed her.

It was hand holding hers, gently caressing it. Despite not knowing who might be holding her hand, a weak reflexive smile crossed her face. The world was indeed coming back to her.

Her right hand was being held and finally, after ten minutes of simply trying to come to grips with consciousness, Starbuck looked to her right to see who was doing the hand-holding.

When she saw who it was, a tidal wave of different emotions engulfed her. Smiling down at her was Justin Bond.

“Hello Kara Thrace”, he said with affection in his voice and a soft, warm smile on his face. “Glad to have you back with us young lady.”

Kara saw the concern on his face, his broad smile beaming at her. Instantly she broke down in quiet tears, everything flooding back to her: her behavior to General Lawson; how she had threatened Abby; her vile words to the President; the shootdown and rescue. The conflicting emotions threatened to drown her, or so she felt.

“Mr……Mr. President”, she cried with a mixture of shame, relief, and joy on seeing him, “what are you doing here sir?” She was astounded that he was with her.

“Are you kidding, Captain”, he said with that same soft smile. “Someone has to keep you out of trouble. That would be me.”

“But….but what I did to you…to Munchkin…oh gods sir, I’m so ashamed.” She turned her face away from him, unable to meet his eyes at that moment.

“Shh”, he whispered. “Hey, Kara, honey, it’s OK.” He reached over, put his hand under his chin and turned her back to face him, “You’re forgiven. None of that matters now. We got you home. That’s all that matters.”

“But…”

He gently cut her off. “No but’s, young lady. You’ve been through more crap in the last five days than anyone should go through in five years. You’re home. Besides, I’m not the only one who has been keeping vigil over you I hope you know.”

Kara looked to his right and another face with a beaming smile mixed with tears looked down at her. “Hello my dear”, the female voice said. “Welcome back home.”

“Mrs. Bond!” The tears increased. “What I did to Abby. I love her so much. I’m so ashamed of myself.”

Judith Bond leaned over and kissed Starbuck on the top of her head. “As the President said, you’re forgiven. You had us worried sick. I’m just thankful beyond belief that we got you home.”

At that moment, Kara reached out to Judith, who wrapped her in a fierce protective hug, her own tears increasing with a smile on her face. “We almost lost you, Starbuck”, the First Lady said, “We almost lost you.”

The quiet hug lasted for a few moments, then the two women broke the embrace, smiling at each other.

Kara turned to the American President, a dawning look of a fleeting memory coming to the forefront of her mind. “ _You_ rescued me, didn’t you?”

He smiled. “As I said, someone has to keep an eye on you.”

“You personally put yourself in harm’s way for me”, she breathed in astonishment, “after the evil things I said to you?”

“Of course I did Starbuck”, he said with more tenderness. “No one could have kept me away. I picked you up off the ground during the rescue and didn’t let you go until we landed at Offutt. I wasn’t going to let anything more happen to you.”

“I don’t deserve what you did, Mr. President”, she said with a heart full of gratitude, “but thank you for getting me home.”

“You’d do the same for me”, he said with a wink, “Or at least I hope you would?”

Kara gave a small smile. “I wouldn’t think twice about it.”

Judith spoke up next. “Kara, right now you need to rest. Your body has been through a beating and it needs to heal. The President and I had a long conversation just before you got shot down. We have a lot to talk about, but not until you’re on the way to recovery.”

“Yes, ma’am”, she said, “but what…”

“No ‘but what’s’ Starbuck”, the President said with an amused smile. “You start getting better then we talk. Me Boss; you Aide. Get it?”

Kara laughed. “Yes, Boss. Thank you-both of you.”

Justin Bond leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead. “Get some sleep now. We’ll talk soon.”

Within two minutes, Kara was asleep again.

 

* * *

 

Three Days Later

The Base doctor advised the President and First Lady that Kara was in good enough shape to have a long conversation with. Her concussion was subsiding; her internal bleeding was under control and her broken forearm had been properly set.

The only thing that would take some time to heal was the burns on her back and even then, the pain and damage were healing nicely. The doctor did insist because of the internal injuries to her back that she be taken by wheelchair to the Bond family quarters where she would talk to the President and First Lady. She grumbled but did nothing further.

A nurse wheeled Kara into the Bond residence. When she entered the living room, Justin and Judy Bond both stood up and smiled warmly at the young woman from The Colonies. Starbuck gingerly got out of the chair and first went to hug the First Lady.

“Kara, it’s so wonderful to see you up and about”, Judith Bond said with a brilliant smile. “You look a little more together than you were a few days ago.”

Kara Thrace gave her a self-deprecating shrug. “Yeah, well, I was pretty spaced out wasn’t I?” The two women shared a laugh.

“I thought you had always been spaced out Captain Thrace?”, the President added with a sardonic wink, Kara blushing. When the laughter subsided the President continued. “We’ve been talking to the doctor about your progress, but we want to hear from you how you’re feeling.”

Kara closed her eyes for a moment. “I won’t lie, sir, ma’am, I’m exhausted and there isn’t anywhere I don’t think I’m not sore. Having said that it beats where I was a few days ago.”

The President measured his gaze. “Do you remember screaming after the Centurion shot you in the back?”

“No”, she said honestly, “although Chase told me about it when he visited last night.” She shuddered. “He told me all hell had broken loose and yet he and the General saw you not even flinch as you carried me back to the helo.” Her demeanor faltered for a moment. “Chase said it sounded like the end of the world, there was so much noise.”

Justin Bond somberly looked back at his former aide. “I’m glad you don’t remember it, Kara. I’ve seen battle-saw it on the ground when I was rescued, but this? This was sudden, total mayhem. Maybe I looked calm, but after leaving you in the hospital when we got back, I shook the rest of the night.”

“I’m so grateful to you, Mr. President”, she repeated what she had said the other day. “You didn’t have to do that. No one would have thought less of you.”

“Actually Starbuck I did have to do it. I wouldn’t have ever forgiven myself had I not gone along. That’s one of the things we’re going to discuss.”

Judith tried to take the weight of the conversation away by discussing Kara’s road to recovery and her hopes for rejoining her squad in the near future. After about fifteen minutes, the President maneuvered the conversation where he and Judy wanted it to go.

"You know, Kara, you threw me for a loop at the party a few days back. You really did. I'm not used to being talked to like that." There was no anger in his words, but Kara could hear the hurt.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why in Heaven I did that to you. I just suddenly flipped out."

"Do you remember what you told me at the party?" He was being direct but wanted her to open up to both of them.

She looked over at The First Lady, and hesitated, suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable. "I told you that I was taking those missions because I'm the best pilot you've got and that I would fight until I couldn't fight anymore."

"That was part of it, but you're leaving something out, aren't you?" The President intoned quietly. Starbuck glanced over again at the First Lady.

"It's OK, Kara", Judith Bond interjected, "everything you say in here is confidential. Tell me what else you said." Judith knew the whole story now. When her husband told her of his idea, she had first been floored. Now she knew she desperately wanted this.

"The President asked why I was taking those missions, and I explained to him that, having no family here, I thought I could save some of the pilots who did have a family to live for. And I didn't have anyone to leave behind". She looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"And what did I tell you?" The President rejoined.

"You said you thought I had a lot to live for. But honestly, sir, I've never had a family or any real close friends. I'll fight for you, for Earth, for humanity, but I would leave no one behind if I'm gone." She could feel the pool of tears in her eyes as she put on that stone face that she used when trying to conceal her emotions.

"You were a wee bit more animated than that, Captain. You stepped way over a line", the President said evenly, without rancor. "I'm not a hard person to work for but I do think I deserve the respect of my office."

“You deserved none of what I did, Mr. President. I so wish I could take it all back.” She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes at the moment.

"Kara", the President began with a quietness that was anything but angry, "one thing war and combat does is to put pressure on everyone, whether fighting it or simply living through it. It's stress that can play with your emotions. Like you, I've been in combat so I know. War is a nasty, brutal business, and it sucks.

"I also have learned a lot more about your past in the last few days, things that aren't in your official records. I talked to The Admiral, and he filled me in on some of your personal history. Your upbringing; your issues around the time you and Kat took Scar out; your hot and cold relationship with Lee; the bitterness you had after leaving New Caprica; even the problems you and Sam had. I even summoned Leoben here a few days ago to talk to him."

Kara looked startled. “Leoben. He was here?”

“Yes he was, and what he told me was invaluable.” The President paused. “You went through a shitty childhood, Kara, I won't mince words. I think your mother loved you, but her substance abuse didn't allow her to love you. Instead, you grew up seeing love as something that was meant to hurt. Am I right?”

Kara gulped. “Yeah, I guess so, sir.”

“Now think about your history since The Fall, and the people you've been closest to: there's a pattern in every one of them.”

Kara thought about that for a moment, then the horror of realization dawned on her. “Any time I get closer to someone, I seem to rebel, to pull back, do something to frack it up. My gods”, she exclaimed, really seeing it for the first time, “it's because of my mom abusing me as a kid?”

“That's a lot on a young child and a teenager, as you were then. I don't think before today that you really realized on a conscious level what was going on?”

“The Old Man; my love-hate relationship with Lee; the love-hate with President Roslin; the anger I felt even after I married Sam.”

Judith Bond rejoined the discussion. “It seems every time someone showed some faith in you and wanted so much to love you in one way or another, you simply couldn't handle it. Hence the drinking, the insubordination, the...well, I think you get it.”

"I guess you know why I'm such a fuck-up, then", she said reverting to the English word that she actually abhorred. "I was way out of line, and I deserve whatever punishment you might deem appropriate, Mr. President."

“This isn't about punishment, Captain Thrace”, he said with little emotion in his voice at the moment. “This is about getting you help to overcome those demons from your past; to change your outlook on what love and friendship is.”

Kara scoffed at herself. “Yeah well, I don't think I deserve it. I don't think I deserve love or close friendship.”

Judith Bond's heart crumbled hearing those words. "Kara, you're wrong. You are _ve_ _ry_ important to a lot of people-us included. Let me ask you something if I may: what do you think of our family me, the President, Nicholas, and Abby?"

"Gods, I think the Universe of you. You have been nothing but kind and generous, and patient with me", she said looking directly at Judy Bond, "You've taught me so much about being a woman, and how to be more gracious, and how to give of myself in ways I never had ever considered. Nick and Abby are like a brother and sister that I've never had. I'd do anything for them. I sure as hell don't deserve all you've given me", the self-doubt once again surfacing.

She continued. "Mr. President, maybe I don't let on, but I respect and admire you more than any person I've ever known, even the Old Man. Even Lee. You have taught me so much about being not just a better Officer, but an even better person. You don't know how grateful I have been that you chose me as your Liaison Officer. But obviously, I'm not as good as I thought I was." She _was_ devastated at how she had talked to the President but knew she couldn't take the hurt back.

“And we feel the same about you, Kara”, Judy Bond said with warmth. “You mean a lot to me, to the President and to Abby and Nicholas. We would have been devastated had we lost you when you were shot down.”

“Gods”, Kara said, for the first time softly weeping, “what I did to Munchkin.” She closed her eyes tightly as if trying to force the tears back, her face contorted in grief, “Of all the people in the world to lash out at.” She found the courage to look at them again. “I don't know if she could ever forgive me.”

Judith Bond smiled. “Why don't you ask her yourself?”

At that moment, the President rose and went to the door, Abigail and Nicholas Bond appearing. Kara's demeanor completely broke at that moment. She stood up and Abby ran over to her, her own tears falling as well, the two woman embracing tightly.  
  
“Starbuck!”, the young lady cried, “you're home. Oh my God, I was so frightened for you.” She lamented.

Kara broke the hug for a moment and looked at her younger friend. “Munchkin, I'm _so_ deeply humiliated and sorry for what I did to you! You are the sweetest person in the Universe. I'm so ashamed of myself.”

Abby hugged her again. “It's OK, Kara, it really is. I knew when it happened it wasn't you and that something was terribly wrong. I'm just thankful you're home.”

Nicholas came up next and, like his younger sister, had tears in his eyes. “I didn't think bad-ass pilot's got shot down like that Starbuck.” Nick had always handled adversity with wry humor.

Kara laughed, hugging him as if she would never let go. “Well, kid you're standing with two pilots who have been shot down like that. Maybe I should get Chase to train you instead of me.” Everyone softly laughed and in a few moments, they sat back down.

The President continued. “Kara as I told you the other day, we forgive you-all of us do.” The open look on his face caused Kara to sharply intake her breath. “This isn't about blaming you or punishment or embarrassing you. It's about helping you. I've been so proud of you since you became my Aide, and until now you've grown so much as an officer and a person. But you've hit a wall, and you need help punching through that wall. All of us want to help you to get through this.”

"Excuse me, sir?" She wasn't sure where this was going. Wherever it was going, it was going somewhere completely unexpected. "But it doesn't change the facts of who I am. And you're sure as hell are not at fault for my shortcomings."

"No, it doesn't change that fact. We are who God made us, Kara. But I don't think you give yourself enough credit insofar of what others' think about you, and how your death would affect so many people. I don't think you realize just how important you are."

Kara still felt off balance.

Judith Bond took the lead now. She had insisted that the President allow her to take the lead at some point. "Kara, the President and I have been talking for the last few days. We've also discussed all of this with Nick and Abby. We believe we've come up with a way to help you begin to overcome the problems you've had.”

"I don't understand, ma'am".

"It's like you said, Kara", The First Lady observed with a smile, "it isn't enough just to have something to fight and die for. You need something to _live_ for when the shooting ceases. The President and I think we can do that for you."

The President chimed in again. "I am a man of Faith Kara. I don't wear it on my sleeve or hold it over others, but I do believe devoutly in God. But I also believe that Fate is a real, tangible thing. I believe that you were meant to find us and that we were meant to find you. It's more than chance that brought us together. I believe we were meant to find each other."

"Again, I don't understand, sir?" _Where is this leading?_

Judith Bond was about to speak when Abby looked at her mother. “Mom? Let me?”

Judith Bond had started to lose her composure again. She knew exactly why Abby wanted to speak now and it filled her heart with joy. She beamed over at Abby and nodded.

Abby walked over and kneeled down in front of her idol. “Kara.” She stopped to gain her thoughts and composure, “when you got shot down and we didn't know if you were alive or not, I fell apart. I don't know if I would have recovered if you had died.”

She grabbed Kara's hands. “Mom and dad have told us about what you went through growing up, on _Galactica_ coming over here. Dad filled us in on your struggles since the war began. I know I'm rambling, but what I'm trying to say is that we want to help you feel like you do have something to live for.”  
  
Starbuck looked down tenderly at the young woman. “I'm still not sure I understand, Abby?”

Abby was completely up on her knees now, looking for a moment at her mother, then turned back around to Kara with beaming eyes. “What we're all trying to say, Starbuck is that _we_ want to be the reason you live for. Mom and dad want to adopt you and make you part of this family.”

Kara wasn't sure what she had heard. It didn't register at first. "Adopt?" She said the word, but it wasn't computing. She just couldn't process it. "You mean...you want to..."

Judith Bond spoke up with maternal pride. "We want to legally make you our daughter. We want to be your parents and for Nick and Abby to be your brother and sister if you would accept." The First Lady smiled, with tears falling down her cheeks.

She looked back at Abby Bond. One thing Starbuck had always wanted was a sister. She realized far too late that Kat could have been that sister but neither of them were mature enough to get by their similarities at the time. And here, now, was a young woman who had just asked her to be her sister-to join her family.

Kara's mouth began to quiver as the emotion of the moment enveloped her. “Oh gods, yes Abby. Yes, I want to be your sister.” The two broke into audible crying as they held each other with a fierce strength neither knew they possessed. “I love you Munchkin. I love you so much!”

Abby laughed. “I love you too, Starbuck. With all my heart.”

The two girls stood up, and smiled at each other, just enjoying the moment between them.

Kara looked over at Judith Bond, and the true enormity of the moment hit her. Still unabashedly crying, Kara took two tentative steps toward the woman that would be her mother, with Judith rushing into her arms.  
  
“Kara”, Her cries of joy filled the room, “oh Kara, honey. I don't know what else to say!” Everyone laughed.

Kara backed off and looked with shining eyes at the woman in front of her. “Mom.” It's all she could say. “Mom!” They sobbed uncontrollably again for minutes on end.

When they broke, they both laughed. Judith Bond cupped her face. “Yes, my dear, you are now, and forever my daughter. I love you so very much.”

“Mom”, Kara repeated, hugging her again and kissing her on the cheek.

Nick came up next and the hugs and tears remained. “Now you have no choice but for me to be your Nugget one day, Kara.” They laughed. “I mean, sis.” Kara wrapped him up even harder. “I'm so happy right now, Starbuck-why the hell am I bawling?” Again the laughter filled the room.  
  
“You're now my little brother, Nicholas Bond”, she said with pride in her voice, “and I couldn't be prouder or happier.” She kissed Nick on the cheek.

Finally, she looked over at the man she didn't think she could think more highly of until this very moment. Justin Bond had tears in his eyes, his own demeanor quickly disintegrating. She walked up to him, putting her hands on his elbows.

"Mr. President..."

"Uh, try again, Kara" He twinkled his eyes at her again, the emotion almost too much even for him.

She could barely get the word out of her mouth. The word had never held any true meaning for her before. Now, for the first time in her life, it was real and tangible, and the very meaning of the word was standing right there in front of her.

"Dad..." She said the words almost as an echo. And with that, she embraced him with a fierceness that she had never felt for anyone, for the first time knowing what it meant to have a father. She began sobbing uncontrollably again. The President had tears streaming down his face. Everyone else in the room was beyond emotional salvation at the moment. "Oh, my gods, dad!"

Again, after a few minutes, Kara released him but still held both his hands. "I never imagined that I would or could be part of a real family. I've never felt like this in all my life. I don't deserve something like this."

"We feel otherwise my dear", Judy Bond said, hugging her new daughter once again. "You deserve as much love and happiness as anyone, Kara. We don't want you to face all this by yourself. We want to help you conquer this. We can do that together. We can do this as a family."

"I never felt I deserved it. I've always felt like a misfit." Kara had the same smile on her face as when Leoben had let her see her real mother pass away. She looked around at her new family. "But you're right: this _feels right_ as if it was always meant to be. I've seen Fate play out before, too, and I think you're right...dad", they laughed again, "I think this was always supposed to happen."

For a few more moments, she lost control of the tears again and hugged both the President and First Lady even more desperately than she had before, finally turning back to hug Abby and Nick. It took her some time to regain her bearings. Everything she had been through now seemed as if it had been her penance to reach this moment, to where she felt she belonged to something bigger than just herself. The only other time she had felt such peace was before, well, before whatever happened to her and her Viper so many years ago.

"You know what this means, Kara", said the First Lady, as she collected herself. "It means you're now part of this nutty family", they all laughed. "But more than that. We love you. We've loved you for some time now", Judith Bond said, her tear-ladened eyes beaming at her new daughter. "You have always meant a lot to us. From now on we love you as our child, without any reservations, without any conditions, with all our hearts. We love you just as you are. We will be here for you as long as we're both alive. You are now, and always will be our daughter."

They all knew what would happen next: everyone started crying and hugging again. And like before, after a few minutes, they all laughed.

"How do we make this legal?" It dawned on Kara at first that this was going to be a legal contract. It wouldn't have mattered to her if it hadn't been. "I mean, I don't want you to change your mind when you realize just how fracked up I am", more laughter broke out. "But what happens now?"

"Honey we've already begun that process", said her new mother. "You can't run a government even underground during a war without lawyers and judges", which started the laughter once again. "The President...your father has already requested that a lawyer write up the adoption papers and that a judge approves them once completed."

"You're lucky, Kara", her father-to-be added, "being in the middle of a war, and having your father as President means bypassing a process that probably more red tape than you can imagine. By tonight, it'll all be official. But there's one more thing you need to think of."

"What's that?", she said, wiping the tears from her red, puffy eyes.

"On the Adoption papers, you need to print out and sign what you want your full name to be. See, no pressure", and again, they all laughed. "And whatever you want your name to be, it's OK with us."

"I don't even have to think about it, dad", she said with a new-found pride in herself. "that's easy: Kara Thrace-Bond." Her new parents and her new siblings beamed at her proudly.

“I think that'll work”, Nick Bond said sardonically. They all laughed, Kara leaping into Nick's arms again.

 


	17. Chapter 17

XVI

 

 ** **Despite all the apprehension**** and even fear that had descended on Offutt when the war had started, the news of the adoption spread quickly throughout the base. An almost festive atmosphere took hold. In the middle of this horrific war, something magical had happened. Everyone on the base, from the janitors to the Base Commander wanted to revel in it and celebrate it. It gave everyone renewed determination to see the war through.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the stalemate broke.

This time after going into their usual formation of forming up one Baseship vs. one Battlestar, and the third one going after Earth, all three Cylon Baseships moved in on the two Battlestars, leaving Earth, for the moment undisturbed. The Cylons were forcing the cataclysmic showdown. Two of the Baseships occupied _Pegasus_ while one went straight for _Galactica_.

 _Galactica_ was taking a terrific beating, despite _Pegasus_ doing everything she could to protect her older sister. But they had stalled just long enough to change the game.

By the following day, Battlestar _Victory_ was clearing moorings and jumping into battle.

She jumped in next to G _alactica_ , mere seconds after a spread of nukes had blasted the ancient warship. _Victory_ came in as thunderous explosions ripped at her sister ship, but, amazingly, the Old Girl held together. Admiral Hoshi had fired a pathfinder shot at the Baseship across from _Pegasus_ , with Gaius' freq receiver/transmitter to penetrate the shields and cripple the ship. _Pegasus_ had immediately followed with eight nukes of his own, that disintegrated the Baseship in a matter of seconds.

Within twenty minutes, it was over. The two Baseships were no match for the two brand-new Battlestars, and the entire Cylon space force had been annihilated. Raiders continued to scurry about, but with nowhere to land, they were as good as dead.

Chase Carrico boldly led Kara's Charlie of the 20th against the retreating Toasters, shooting down five himself, everyone coming back to base and greeting one another with high five's, fist bumps and drawn cigars.

  

* * *

  

Kara Thrace-Bond had been sourly disappointed that she couldn't lead the last sortie of the war against the hated Cylon Raiders. It would be a while before she could fly again. She was up and around, still sore but feeling better all the time.

Shortly after her squad landed, most of them met her in the Pilot Ready Room, where they hugged and kissed her, regaling her with their battle stories. Champagne was brought in and it was liberally sprayed and drank. Kara felt so elated to see her squad rallying to her, letting her share on the crowning victory.

Fifteen minutes into the revelry, the door to the Ready Room opened. Kara looked over and saw her father come in. Of course, no one in her squad knew that fact, but a loving smile lit up her face for the moment.

Then she saw the grim look on his face.  
  
She hurriedly walked to the door. “Mr. Pres....dad, what is it?”

He indicated they go into the hallway. He shut the door to the room.

“Honey, you need to get up to _Pegasus_ post-haste.”

“Dad, what's going on?”

The president put his hands on his new child's shoulders. “It's The Old Man; it's Bill Adama.”

Her eyes widened in fear. “Dad how is....”

“Kara....Starbuck”, he amended. “I have pilots waiting to take you. You need to get there as fast as you can.”

Kara knew the import of the grim words. She held her composure, looked up stoically at her father, then began to walk toward the Command Center. She suddenly stopped, turned around and ran back to her father.

“I love you dad”, she said fighting back tears. “I needed to say that before I left.”

“I love you too, babe.” He kissed her on top of her head, “now go honey, you don't have a lot of time.”

Kara nodded, turned and walked away.  

 

* * *

 

A week later, the President and other dignitaries were onboard _Pegasus_. _Galactica,_ now wounded beyond further repair was going to be scuttled by her two sisters. It was also a chance to pay their respect to Admiral Lee Adama for the loss of this father. A mixed set of emotions permeated _The Beast_. There was unrestrained joy at the end of the war, but deep grief at losing Admiral William Adama on the last day of battle.

Lee invited President Bond, The First Lady, and Kara to his Private Quarters for drinks after the _Galactica_ send-off. He hadn't seen any of them in six months. He knew this was the perfect moment to get together.

Lee", the President strode up to the Admiral, extended his hand, then grasped the younger man in a bear hug. "On behalf of myself, my family, and the American people, I want to extend to you our deepest condolences on the loss of your father. He was a great man and to me a great friend. I wish I had more than words to give you, son."

"Thank you, Mr. President. That means more to me than you can ever imagine. Dad thought the Universe of you. I'm still stunned, but he died just how he would have wanted-defending his ship and his people-our people."

He turned to his longtime friend. "Congratulations on a job well done, Starbuck. I'm glad you got to see the Admiral before he slipped away. And he was so happy for you Kara. For your new beginning."

"I'm glad I was able to see him, Lee. And I'm glad he found out about my news."

"He was overjoyed, Kara", Lee said with a fulsome grin. "He was happy for all of you." He embraced the woman that had grown up with him on the flight across the galaxy.

Judith Bond went up to Lee, gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Lee. Your father was such a great man. He meant a lot to Earth, and he meant a lot to this family." She hugged him again.

"Thank you, ma'am," Lee said warmly. "He was a big fan of yours. Your family had a special place in his heart, and believe me, your family will always be special to me as well."

"That's very sweet of you, Admiral", Judith Bond added. "We will always keep him in our memory."

"If I may say, ma'am, Mr. President, I think he went to his rest much easier when he found out that you had adopted Kara. You should have seen the smile on his face when Kara told him of the adoption. You not only gave Kara a special gift, but you also gave one to my father, and I thank you for that."

"Lee", the President said softly, "you're always welcome in our home and in our lives. You mean a lot to our daughter, and you mean a lot to us."

Lee excused himself to head back to the reception and greet other guests who had come to pay their respects to his father. He asked the Bond's to rejoin the gathering when they were ready. The family waited a short while before accepting the offer.

  

* * *

 

The President was standing by the windows in Lee's quarters, staring out and looking at Earth. He was momentarily lost in the thoughts of what lay ahead, in the Herculean task of rebuilding his nation and the planet. It was an overwhelming, numbing, humbling moment. He didn't notice his wife and daughter joining him.

"Justin?", Judy Bond inquired, "what is it?"

The President suddenly looked startled, realizing he had been adrift in his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry, babe. I was just thinking about what lies ahead. It's going to take a long time to rebuild the planet. We've got tough times ahead."

"Justin", his wife said softly, "yes we do, my dear. But as long as we stay strong, and keep the faith, we will make it. Humanity passed the test."

"Yes, but at a ghastly cost", the President shuddered, barely able to get the words out. Kara moved in beside him.

"Dad...", she stopped herself for a second and smiled, "I still need time to get used to saying that, but I like the way it sounds." She continued. "We won't let you carry this burden alone. Just as you are standing by me, we will always stand by you.", she leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek, "Besides, we'll frack anyone up who tries to give you a hard time.", Kara said with a mockingly serious face which made them laugh.

"Why thank you, Captain Thrace-Bond...I think?" He said sardonically, as the two ladies laughed, "although I'll have to get back to you on that one. And I thought to give you a family would suddenly make you meek and humble", he continued with a wink.

"Not a chance in hell, Mr. President...I mean dad. And we've signed the papers, so you're stuck with me." Kara beamed at both of them.

"What have I done?", Judith Bond said in mock despair. The laughter continued.

Then Kara became serious again. "I am a pain in the ass sometimes, but you both figured that out a long time ago. Yet you still accepted me. I am who I am and yet you love me anyway."

"That's the whole idea of parenthood, Kara", The First Lady said with a broad smile.

"I don't know if you'll ever realize how much I love the both of you." She meant those words more sincerely than any she had ever spoken. "I never thought I could say that to anyone. I don't even know if I ever said those words to Sam." There were no tears this time, only pride. "Thank you for giving me this miracle."

The president bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you for being our miracle."

They walked to the reception, the daughter between the parents, toward a new, unknown future.

 

 


	18. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE_

 

 ** **Kara had finally been granted**** vacation from her duties. It was eight months after the war with the Cylons had concluded. She had been spending her time helping to design a brand-new Raptor that would be standard for UED in the coming years, flying both from Earth-based locations and from The Fleet. The Fleet still consisted of only _Pegasus_ and the new _Galactica_ at the moment, but the groundwork was being laid for the construction of well over eight hundred initial new vessels of one type or another: Battlestars, food ships, hospital ships, Deep Space Explorers, and other sundry vessels.

She had been aboard _Galactica_ flying CAPS, training Nuggets and working on the new Raptor design. Plus she was no longer a Captain. Upon being selected for the position of designing this new bird, she had been promoted to the rank of Commander. She had worked her ass off to get to this level, and she was proud of that fact.

But Starbuck hadn't had a vacation since before the war. Admiral Wheeler, the UED Commander-In-Chief had been rotating people in and out so they could get the deserved time off. Everyone had earned it. Kara had to wait her turn, but it was here now.

She had the next two months to be home.

"Home" was in Richmond, Virginia. It was still, at least for the time being, the Capital of the United States. Washington, Philadelphia, Boston, Atlanta and Los Angeles, among other cities, would lay in ruins for many years from the nuclear attack the Cylons had unleashed. So the President of the United States and the Congress had chosen Richmond to be the "temporary" Capitol.

And it just so happened that the President of the United States was the man who had laid the groundwork for The Fleet. And he was also her father now.

Commander Kara Thrace-Bond had driven her Raptor from _Galactica_ to Norfolk Naval Air Station, and then from there _Marine One_ , the President's helicopter whisked her to Richmond and the "Grey House", a mansion not far from Downtown Richmond that was serving as the residence of President Justin Bond and First Lady Judith Bond. It was about 9 pm Eastern time, and she knew the timing would be good, as both her parents as well as her brother Nick and her sister Abby would all be home.

She had spent ten days immediately after the war with her new family in Omaha. They needed the time to officially bond. But since then, she had been on either _Pegasus_ or _Galactica_ or in Honolulu, getting up to speed on her new assignment. And while she had spent some short weekends in Richmond when she had the chance, it was never long enough to really become comfortable as part of the Bond Family.

"Kara!", her mom sprang across the room when she entered the private area for the family. Kara did as she always did when seeing her mother, which is to fiercely embrace her, both of them crying, not ever wanting to let go and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home! It's so great to have you back honey!"

"Mom!", she said hugging Judith Bond with all her might, "you don't know how good it feels to be home", kissing her again for good measure. "And I've got two months off! I may never want to go back!", mother and daughter laughed.

As she finished those words, a new and sarcastic voice joined the conversation. "Oh, yeah, right Starbuck, like you'll just stop flying. Sure." She turned around and there was her "little brother” Nick casually walking towards her.

"Nicholas!", she exclaimed, folding her brother in her arms. "You're right kiddo, it's in my blood and always will be." The UED Commander then eyed him with a bit of astonishment. "Gods Nick, you've grown probably two inches since I saw you five months ago! Mom, what are you feeding this boy?" She and Nick exchanged mock punches, laughed and then hugged again, Nick kissing his sister on the cheek.

Another pair of feet came bounding to her. "Starbuck!", Abby Bond screamed as she went to envelop her big sister, whom she idolized more than anyone in the Universe, including her dad. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Munchkin", Kara beamed at Abby, not wanting to let her sister go. Abby was the sister she never thought she would have and something she had wanted since Kat died. “You don't know how much I've missed you. We still going to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Heck yes, we are!", Abby said. She was almost nineteen now but still felt self-conscious if she swore around her mom or dad. "Just you, me, and the Secret Service", which started the laughter anew.

They went into the kitchen that the Bond's used to make their own meals when they had family time. Judy Bond had a few leftover roast beef sandwiches that had been made earlier that night. Kara didn't even stop until she got to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich and a Dr. Pepper. Their animated family bantering continued for a while as they started to catch up.

Kara had the next two months off, and she was looking forward to spending her first extended time with her new family This would truly be the time they bonded together. She had been anticipating this like nothing ever before in her entire life.

After about fifteen minutes of being so wrapped up with her mom and siblings, Kara suddenly realized something. "Mom, where's dad? I figured he'd be down here?"

"He had a rough day today, Kara. Still a lot of wrangling going on about the UED Fleet and with the new Transportation Bill he's been pushing."

"I've read up on that. So much for the post-war unity", she said crossly.

"It isn't that, babe. It's simply the world of politics. That will never change. Your dad loves it but there are days he wouldn't mind leaving it behind either”, she said fondly. "Anyway, I think he's up in his study. He had a nasty headache earlier."

"I'm gonna go up and see him for a few. I'll be back!" She kissed her mom on the cheek and headed up the stairs to the second floor of the family quarters.

She took the left-hand turn into her father's study. He was facing away in his office chair with headphones on his ears. Kara could hear the tones of Fleetwood Mac softly coming from the headphones. She knew if he was listening to Fleetwood Mac he was feeling better.

She tapped him on his shoulder, which startled him slightly. He rotated around to see Kara's smiling face looking down at him. He tore the headphones off, stood up and embraced her in a long, warm hug and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. That hug was the most secure feeling in the world to Kara. It reminded her of what could never be taken away from her. She didn't let him go for several minutes.

"Welcome home, babe", he said in a quiet, happy tone, hugging her again. "I must have lost track of time listening to the music. I knew you would be here tonight. Old age", he added sardonically.

"Oh gods dad, I can't believe I'm home. You don't know how much I've missed you." She wrapped him up one more time, tears in her eyes. "Actually I see you about every day", she said playfully, "but the TV never does you justice, you know."

He laughed at the remark. "I thought I was always pretty photogenic on the tube?", winking at his daughter and former Military Aide.

"You are, dad! But I like it better in person." She hugged him one more time.

He had a small mini fridge in his den. He opened it and picked out a Pepsi, he sat down next to Kara on the couch and put his arm around her.

"I hear you had a tough day Mr. President", she said with sympathy, snuggling next to her father.

"Seems like every day is a tough day lately", he said with mild irritation, "but ego still drives politics and always will. It's part of the territory, honey."

"I know but I still get pissed off when I see someone criticize you. It bothers me. Hell, it bothered me when I was just your Aide."

"Don't let it, Kara," he said dismissively. "It's part of the process. You have to have a thick skin if you're a politician, especially in a democratic society like this one. I don't take it personally."

"That's easy for you dad", she observed, taking another chug of Dr. Pepper. "But your daughter is a hothead, remember?", she said half-jokingly, "I'm damn protective of you."

"It's nice to have a daughter who can fly a Raptor and hit a dime from twenty miles. It really is", he said with sarcastic wistfulness, whereupon Kara almost doubled over in laughter.

"You got it Mr. President!" They clinked their bottles of pop together, both of them laughing.

"You know, with the next two months off, maybe you want to come out with me a few times on the campaign trail? I would love to have you introduce me at a rally", he remarked with a big smile.

"Why do you even bother hitting the trail so often, Dad?" She was still not versed on rough-and-tumble democratic politics. "You're so far ahead, you should take it easier."

"Nothing is a given, Kara", he reminded her. "The war certainly brought home that point."

Kara hadn't thought of it that way, "Well, you're right about that, but you are going to win", she smiled.

"In the 1948 Presidential Election, President Harry Truman was behind a man named Thomas Dewey the whole campaign, even up to the day of voting. That night a Chicago newspaper even put _Dewey Defeats Truman_ on a late extra edition. Turns out Truman won.”

Kara got the parable. “In other words, always campaign like you're behind?”

“That's it, Commander Thrace-Bond”, he said, proud that his little lesson hit home. “You can't coast. If you do, you'll lose.”

Her father shifted gears on the conversation.

"So, how's the Raptor redesign coming? Officially, I mean?", the President inquired. "I get the updates but not from the people who are actually doing the work."

Kara filled him in on the latest when it came to the new Raptors. He and his daughter were both fighter pilots and they always enjoyed talking shop.

"I'm glad to hear it's moving forward", her dad said with some satisfaction. "When the new birds come out, I'm gonna learn to drive one. Think you can teach your old man to fly an interstellar bird?"

"It would be my pleasure, _Nugget_ ", she said with a mischievous smile and a wink. The President laughed.

"Hey, I've flown just under Mach Three, so I don't think I'd quite be a Nugget. I bet you would enjoy treating me like a newbie?"

"It would be the highlight of my life, Mr. President!", she laughed again.

"I'm serious about wanting to fly one. And it sounds like the new Raptor will make the old one look like a clay pigeon."

"It will if I have any say-so. And of course, I do. Lee demanded I be in on the design, and I bet now he wishes he'd never said that. Again, I can be a pain in the ass."

"I knew that when I took you as my Aide and when I signed up to be your father, Kara", he smiled. But the mention of Lee stopped him for a moment, and the passing notes of sadness came across his face. Kara picked up on it immediately.

"I know dad. I miss The Old Man too. I'd give anything to have him around."

"Yeah, me too," he said quietly. "I'm glad when he finally passed he was very content. You had a large part in that."

"I guess so", she said, looking down at her drink. "I loved him dearly, but I let him down so many times..." her voice trailed off.

"Enough of that, Commander. He was proud of you. Almost as proud of you as I am. I know that", he said graciously. "He would be very happy seeing the person you are today."

"I know he would. Gods I wish I could see him again and tell him how much he meant to me."

"I understand my dear, I wish I could make that happen", he paused for a moment, "but I suspect he always knew what he meant to you."

She looked unsettled when uttering her next words. "You know dad this has been such a whirlwind. I almost lost you, mom, Nick and Abby before I even had you. I thought I had gotten rid of all that dead weight from the past, and it came right back again. It almost cost me my family. What I did to you the day of the picnic was just unforgivable. I hurt you so bad." She tried to vocalize all the emotions that she was still adjusting to. "Then what I did to Abby." Kara still trembled every time she thought of how she had frightened her little sister. "Lesser people would have tossed me out on my butt."

"We were always going to be there for you sweetheart, one way or another, adoption or no adoption. Nothing could have driven us away from helping you. Not ever", he said with a warm smile on his face.

"It's crazy," Starbuck stared straight ahead, lost in thought, "I don't even know what the frack I am. I still have never understood what happened to me and the Viper or what or who I saw on Cylon Earth. And yet here I am and there isn't a soul in the Universe that is any happier than I am."

"Starbuck, I've thought about what happened to you back then a lot. I can't explain what you went through. It's beyond my small human mind to even comprehend such events, but I'll give it a try."

"What you think is very important to me, you know that." She gave an earnest smile to him. Her father rarely used her Call Sign, but it made her love him all the more when he did.

"What was it the Leoben Avatar said you were going to do in that vision with your mother, right before...uh, whatever happened to you in the Viper?"

"He said he was there to take me to learn about what hovers between life and death", she closed her eyes remembering that moment when she had made peace with her real mother.

"Perhaps what you saw on the planet-the cockpit, the person inside was a reflection of what _could_ become of you if you didn't find meaning in your life?" His look was far away as he struggled to put his thoughts together more concisely. "Perhaps God was giving you a second chance to be more than you had become, and that was part of what Leoben showed you? And maybe, just perhaps part your destiny was to find us to help you fulfill who you can be? Maybe, who you are now, Kara Thrace-Bond, is who you were always meant to be?"

He paused, kind of proud of himself for such deep thoughts, and then looked back at Kara, putting his arm back around her in support. "I don't know if any of that makes a lick of sense, but it's what I can wrap my mind around."

Kara smiled warmly. "I think it makes more sense than anything I've tried to come up with. I don't know if I'll ever have the answers either dad. But I'm proud to be your daughter. Whatever else I am no one can _ever_ take that away from me." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again for all she was worth. "And whatever the frack I am, I believe that you're right. This person who I am right now-your daughter-it's what I was always destined to be."

Kara was quiet for a few moments. “Can I admit something to you?”

Justin Bond turned his body to face her. “You can ask or admit anything to me sweetheart.”

She looked at him nervously for a few moments. “I've been so looking forward to this two-month vacation, dad. I've never looked forward to anything in my whole life like this. I want to spend time with my family, get to know them, have them know me. But....I'm frightened.”

Concern washed over the President's face. “What are you frightened about, Kara?”

She took a big breath. “Well.....I've always struggled with my self-esteem, you know that. Seeing a counselor about that is helping me a lot, I swear to the gods, dad. But......but what if I don't fit in? What if I see that I can't adjust....”

Her father cut her off. “Stow that thought, Starbuck”, he said mildly but with some rebuke in his tenor. “Let me ask you something: that first time we had dinner at the White House with your mom and the kids. What did you think when you left?”

Kara thought for a moment and smiled at the memory. “It's like I had known you all my life, dad. I felt comfortable the first time I met mom, Nick, and Munchkin.” A smile started to spread on her face. “It's like I was already family.”

Justin Bond smiled broadly. “Your mom and I said the same thing after you left that night. Again, which is why I firmly believe that in a sense you've _always_ been meant for this family from the moment you were born.”

They both went quiet after that for about ten minutes while finishing their drinks, with their arms around one another on the couch. Kara laid her head on her dad's shoulders, reveling in the overwhelming feeling of love and contentment that enveloped her at that moment.

Finally, the President slapped his hands on his thighs. “What do you say that you and I go downstairs and join the rest of our family. I can still hear Nick and Abby all the way up here.” He sardonically rolled his eyes, making Kara laugh.

“Yeah, they're noisy all right, but they're my brother and sister. Hearing them, even when they argue is music to my ears.”  
  
He snorted, “Yeah well that'll end quickly.” They both laughed.

They both stood up. “So it begins, dad?”

He kissed her on the cheek. “It begins right now honey.”

"I haven't even told you today how much I love you, dad." She squeezed him tight.

"You're the love of my life Kara", he said gently. "You mean the Universe to me."

They started to walk out of the study. “You know we still have a lot to learn about each other. There are so many things I want to find out about you and your life coming to us.”

“That'll take, oh, two months to tell.” She giggled.

“Just the right amount of time”, he said with a wink.

“Any idea what you'd like to hear first, dad?” She had grasped his right hand as they entered the hallway.

Justin Bond stopped. “Yes, in fact, there is.” He turned to her, grasping her hands. “I think the first thing I want you to tell me about is Louanne Katraine.” He had a sad smile on his face.

Kara was caught off guard by the request and struggled to keep her emotions together. But she had been freed of the demons. She could now openly show her emotions: her regrets, her fears, her dreams, and her hopes. She was, for the first time in her life, whole.

“Dad, I would love to tell you about Kat.” She hugged him and tiptoed up to kiss him. “Now, let's go add to the noise downstairs.”

As they walked and headed down the steps, they were still conversing. “You know by tomorrow you're gonna want earplugs to keep the noise away?” Kara laughed.

“Oh yeah?”, she teased him back, “I didn't know you were that noisy, Mr. President.”

“Oh, low blow Starbuck!” He squeezed her tight as she laughed loudly.

They descended the steps hearing her mom and her siblings arguing and laughing and joking, joining them and adding to the revelry.

 

The End.

 


End file.
